Le sang des innocents
by Tabourette
Summary: Slash HP/SS et DM/RL. Le sang, ce liquide carmin qui maintient en vie mais qui peut aussi causer la mort. Une chose si banale mais pourtant chargé de pouvoir. Il nous relit les uns aux autres, nous enchaîne, fait basculer des vies, bouleverse des destins.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Le sang des innocents

**Auteur :** Tabourette

**Betas** : Celikwi et ClaP74

**Rating **: MA (pour une bonne raison)

**Note 1:** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles donc toutes les personnes que cela rebute, passez votre chemin

**Note 2** : Merci beaucoup aux deux betas qui ont corrigé ce chapitre pour le confort de vos petits yeux, **Celikwi** et **ClaP74**.

**Diclaimer** : les lieux et personnage de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à leurs auteur J.K Rowling. Le reste, c'est tout à moi ! :D

**Résumé (qui ne vous avance pas à grand-chose…) **: Le sang, ce liquide carmin qui maintient en vie mais qui peut aussi causer la mort. Une chose si banale mais pourtant chargé de pouvoir. Il nous relit les uns aux autres, nous enchaine, fait basculer des vies, bouleverse des destins.

Bonjour à tous!

Vous avez sous les yeux le début de ma première fics à chapitre. Je me sens un peu stressé de vous le présenter. Je trouve que c'est totalement différent de publier son premier chapitre que de publier un OS. C'est ce chapitre qui va déterminer si vous souhaitez continuer l'aventure avec moi ou si vous préférez passer votre chemin (je fort croise les doigts pour que ce soit le premier cas, forcément...). Je vous le livre donc aujourd'hui en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1**

Les lampadaires éclairaient faiblement la rue de la petite banlieue de Londres. La lumière jaune pâle repoussait difficilement les ombres toujours plus pressantes qui n'attendaient qu'une opportunité pour jaillir alors que des bruits de pas solitaires résonnaient sur le bitume sombre provoquant un son désagréable et angoissant.

Harry était seul dans la rue, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu l'heure tardive, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait passer par ce chemin. Un sac en papier pendait au bout de son bras dans lequel quatre oranges s'entrechoquaient au gré des balancements. Sa tante Pétunia l'avait envoyé en acheter, subitement prise d'une irrésistible envie de jus d'orange frais qui chasserait peut-être la chaleur lourde qui sévissait encore malgré la tombée de la nuit.  
Harry n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Malgré les 23h passés, il avait été obligé de ressortir dans la nuit noire pour se rendre à la petite supérette ouverte 24h/24 trois rues plus loin. Un refus aurait entrainé de trop lourdes conséquences qu'il était trop fatigué pour endurer. Alors il était sorti et c'est les pieds traînants et le corps lourd qu'il amorçait le chemin de retour. Une seule chose obnubilait son esprit : son lit si accueillant qui l'attendait. Il aurait tout donné pour s'y trouver à présent au lieu de marcher dans cette rue si peu attirante. Toute la journée, il avait enchaîné les tâches que son oncle lui avait ordonné de faire, faisant abstraction de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait à l'extérieur pendant la journée. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Passant devant une ruelle sombre, il lui jeta un coup d'œil envieux. Il savait où elle aboutissait et savait donc qu'elle représentait pour lui un sacré raccourci qui le mènerait presque directement au pied de son lit. Mais, malheureusement, il savait aussi que c'était une de ces ruelles où il ne valait mieux pas s'aventurer, même en plein jour. Une ruelle où personne ne regardait jamais ou ne voulait pas regarder et où toutes sortes de choses se passaient à l'abri des coups d'œil indiscrets.  
Harry détacha difficilement son regard de ce trou sombre qui s'ouvrait entre deux bâtiments et continua son chemin.  
Mais quelques mètres plus loin, il se stoppa au milieu du trottoir, marqua un temps d'arrêt et revint finalement sur ses pas. Posté devant l'entrée de la ruelle, il pesait le pour et le contre. Le pour finit manifestement par l'emporter car le brun pénétra dans le noir oppressant qui lui faisait face. En cas de danger, il pourrait toujours courir, il savait qu'il avait de bonnes jambes. Malheureusement, la magie lui était toujours interdite hors de Poudlard.

Les ténèbres se refermèrent sur lui, le coupant du reste du monde.  
Par prudence, il préféra ne pas regarder la rue éclairée et tellement accueillante qui s'éloignait de lui à chaque pas. Mieux valait faire attention à ce qui se trouvait devant lui.  
Sa vision s'adaptait petit à petit à l'obscurité qui l'entourait.  
Harry savait que la rue n'était pas très longue mais il lui faudrait encore quelques minutes avant d'atteindre l'autre bout.

Il trébucha sur quelque chose de mou et dû se rattraper au mur près de lui. Ce n'était qu'un sac poubelle. Harry relâcha son souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir, son cœur battant la chamade.  
Reprenant sa marche, il crut apercevoir un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Il tourna vivement la tête mais ne discerna rien de particulier à travers les ténèbres. Il devenait vraiment paranoïaque, les endroits sombres et confinés ne lui convenaient vraiment pas.

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_Son souffle était court. Il haletait. Faim. Il avait faim. Trois nuits. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois nuits. Puni. Il n'avait pas pu manger. Il avait faim maintenant. Sa prochaine proie serait pour lui, pas pour ses compagnons. Il serait le premier. Faim. Un grognement de frustration sortit de sa gorge. Personne. Il n'y avait personne. Il renifla encore. La peur. Tout près. L'odeur de la peur. Quelqu'un. Vite. Faim._

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

Harry perçut un autre mouvement et cette fois-ci un halètement l'accompagnait. Sans plus réfléchir, il démarra au quart de tour et se mit à courir.

Il n'eut pas le temps de parcourir plus de quelques mètres qu'une masse le percuta dans le dos, le faisant tomber en avant. Il se réceptionna douloureusement sur ses poignets.  
Écroulé par terre, la chose qui l'avait percuté se trouvait maintenant sur son dos. Il avait beau se débattre, il n'arrivait pas à bouger d'un iota.  
La chose se pencha sur lui et lui lécha le cou.  
C'était un homme.  
Une voix gutturale et haletante résonna à ses oreilles.

-Humm. Tu sens tellement bon.

Harry commença sérieusement à paniquer. Il n'était pas vraiment partant pour se faire violer. Dans le cas contraire, ça n'aurait d'ailleurs plus été un viol…

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il banda ses muscles et essaya de faire tomber son agresseur. Au dessus de lui, l'homme ricana et finit par se lever. Harry ne chercha pas la raison de sa libération et préféra se redresser et s'enfuir. Il ne faisait pas le poids sans magie.  
Il se remettait à peine à courir qu'une poigne de fer lui attrapa le cou pour le projeter brutalement contre un des murs de pierre qui bordaient la ruelle. Le choc lui coupa le souffle que la main qui l'étranglait n'aidait pas à reprendre.

Suffocant, il releva les yeux vers son agresseur. Son regard rencontra celui de son vis-à-vis. Seules deux orbes d'un noir d'encre lui firent face. Le blanc des yeux n'était plus visible. Il ne s'agissait peut-être pas d'un homme après tout.  
Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ces yeux obscurs. Il avait l'impression de s'y perdre, de tomber dans un abîme sans fond dont rien ne pourrait le sortir.  
Trop obnubilé par ce regard envoûtant, il ne vit pas un deuxième corps se rapprocher dans l'ombre. Tous ses sens lui échappaient. Ses membres ne lui répondaient plus. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Il était devenu un pantin entre les mains du grand marionnettiste.

Son corps était devenu mou contre le mur, seule la main de son agresseur le maintenant encore debout. Il ne résistait plus.

L'homme qui lui faisait face lui offrit un sourire amusé révélant deux canines anormalement pointues dont la blancheur était presque trop lumineuse pour le noir environnant.  
Harry n'eut même pas peur. Il ne ressentait plus rien.  
Il n'esquissa aucun geste alors que les dents pointues s'approchaient dangereusement de son cou, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux qui lui faisaient face.  
Mais le contact visuel se rompit quand la tête de l'homme s'enfouit dans son cou.  
La torpeur qui l'avait envahi alors s'effilocha lentement, le menant petit à petit vers un doux état de langueur. Mais il avait encore du mal à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il sentit une langue humide courir sur sa carotide qui pulsait sous sa peau et un souffle chaud l'effleurer.  
Les deux canines frôlèrent son épiderme avant de le transpercer brutalement.  
Un long cri de douleur sortit de la gorge d'Harry et alla se répercuter sur les murs qui les entouraient. Toute trace de torpeur avait maintenant disparu, ne laissant que la douleur.

Le deuxième homme grimaça.

-Tu aurais au moins pu l'hypnotiser avant de te nourrir, je déteste entendre la nourriture crier.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas. Il avait autre chose à faire. Le liquide carmin qui coulait dans sa gorge accaparait toute son attention. Il l'avait tellement attendu. Il avait tellement faim. C'était tellement bon. Ce sang était particulièrement bon. Meilleur que beaucoup d'autres. Il était bien tombé.

Harry essayait de se débattre entre les bras de son agresseur mais celui-ci le tenait fermement contre lui. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait lâché.  
Le Survivant sentait son sang s'écouler hors de son corps en un flot continu, irrévocable. Toujours plus de sang.  
Ses forces le désertaient de minutes en minutes. Il avait du mal à penser correctement, sa vue s'obscurcissait de temps en temps puis redevenait claire mais les petits points noirs qui flottaient devant ses yeux, eux, restaient.  
Son regard se perdit dans le vague, plus vraiment conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Seule la douleur qui pulsait dans son cou le maintenait encore éveillé.  
Son corps pressé contre sa proie, le vampire semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Son membre gonflé sous le plaisir que lui procurait ce moment d'assouvissement se pressait contre le ventre de sa victime qui n'en eut même pas conscience.  
Enfin repus, le vampire recula et lâcha le cou d'Harry qui s'écroula le long du mur. Il ne se rendit compte que son supplice était fini que lorsque sa joue rencontra la surface froide des pavés.  
À présent libéré de ses entraves, il se mit à suffoquer, à s'étrangler en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Dans une volonté farouche de rester conscient, ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la surface dure du sol, ses ongles raclèrent la pierre des pavés provoquant une douleur aigüe qui se propagea le long de ses bras. La douleur le gardait éveillé, lui prouvait que son corps était encore en vie et protestait.

Au dessus de lui, son agresseur ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention qu'à une carcasse de poulet qui trainait au fond d'une assiette. Ce qu'il était probablement.  
Rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds dans son dos, celui-ci offrit un sourire éclatant et quelque peu carnassier à son partenaire. La peau d'ébène de ce dernier captait les rares particules de lumière qui subsistaient dans la ruelle, accentuant l'effet bestial de la scène.

-Tu devrais le goûter, il est succulent.

L'autre lui lança un regard méprisant.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de prendre les restes des autres. Et essuies-toi la bouche, c'est répugnant. On dirait un nouveau-né qui vient de se faire sa première victime.

Un sourire toujours collé aux lèvres, le blond s'essuya le menton où un fin filet de sang s'était écoulé.

-Franchement tu devrais mettre de côté tes principes et le goûter. J'en ai rarement eu d'aussi bon.

Toujours à l'écart, le deuxième vampire passa une main pâle sur son crâne rasé.

-Il est déjà à moitié mort, il est hors de question que j'y touche. Et puis, vu le peu de résistance dont il a fait preuve, je doute qu'il soit si bon que ça. En plus, je ne suis pas là pour boire mais pour te surveiller, je suis les ordres.  
-Mais il y a déjà Rurus pour me surveiller, tu peux bien te faire un petit plaisir.  
-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, tu sais bien qu'il n'aime pas et en ce moment, mieux vaut ne pas le contrarier. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas là pour te surveiller mais pour passer derrière toi et cacher les dégâts que tu fais. Il faut que tu arrêtes de...  
-Rus ! J'ai finis ! Cria le blond à la nuit qui l'entourait.

Le chauve se décolla de son mur et s'énerva.

-Tu pourrais au moins écouter ce que je dis et me laisser finir !  
-Mais tu dis toujours la même chose. Geignit le blond.  
-C'est parce que tu n'écoutes jamais !

Une ombre atterrit souplement près d'eux, coupant net leur dispute naissante.

-Rus ! Repris le blond. C'est bon, tu peux faire ton travail, j'ai fini.

Le deuxième homme croisa les bras d'un geste boudeur, irrité d'être ignoré de la sorte.

-Tu as vu, je n'ai presque pas fait de dégâts cette fois !

Seul un grognement provenant de la silhouette sombre lui répondit. Une longue cape noire recouvrait son corps tandis qu'une capuche cachait son visage des regards extérieurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es pas content de ne pas avoir beaucoup de travail cette fois ?  
-Arrêtes de m'appeler Rus ! Le dernier mot fut plus craché que dit dans une nette attitude de dégoût de la part de l'homme en noir.

Le blond se contenta de rigoler et alla s'appuyer contre le chauve, passant un bras autour de son cou.  
Le nouveau venu se pencha sur Harry. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qui se disait autour de lui, seuls des sons déformés lui parvenaient aux oreilles, des sons couverts par le martellement de son sang contre ses tympans. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger, il pouvait seulement rester allongé sur les pavés froids pendant que ses forces le quittaient alors que tout en lui hurlait et s'accrochait désespérément à la vie. Il ne voyait qu'une issue possible à sa situation et elle n'était pas très réjouissante. Comme ses agresseurs n'allaient probablement pas l'aider, il allait inévitablement mourir dans cette rue sombre. C'était vraiment dommage maintenant que la vie s'ouvrait devant lui. Étrangement, cette idée ne l'effrayait pas autant qu'elle aurait dû : il avait frôlé la mort tellement de fois que celle-ci faisait partie intégrante de sa vie. Il avait fait un grand pari avec elle quand il avait dû affronter Voldemort. Il avait gagné et pensait avoir repoussé l'échéance mais elle allait tout de même gagner plus tôt que prévu.

Harry sentit une main glaciale se faufiler dans son cou et venir tâter la peau encore intacte, de l'autre côté de la morsure. Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir à tout moment un coup mortel mais la main se retira sans rien faire de plus. Dès que le contact entre les deux peaux se rompit, Harry sentit sa conscience de ce qui l'entourait le quitter.  
La silhouette noire se redressa.

-Liam, tu n'es qu'un abruti ! Il est à moitié mort ! Tu sais bien que tu dois les laisser vivre.

Le dénommé Liam se retrancha derrière le dos du chauve qui s'écarta sournoisement pour laisser le blond affronter seul la colère de l'autre. Il n'était pas concerné. Bon, peut-être un peu vu qu'il devait surveiller Liam mais pas assez pour être la cible de la colère du plus ancien.  
Liam prit un air contrit et baissa la tête.

-Je suis désolé Rus, je me suis laissé emporté. J'avais tellement faim et il avait si bon goût.  
-Je sais mais ça n'excuse pas tout. Arrêtes d'agir comme un gamin, tu devrais savoir te contrôler depuis le temps.

Liam continua à regarder le sol.

-C'est d'ailleurs pour éviter ce genre de débordement que tu es là Valry.

Le chauve ne répondit que par un grognement. La silhouette encapuchonnée secoua la tête et soupira.

-Vous êtes aussi irrécupérables l'un que l'autre. Bon, il faut emmener le corps, on ne va pas le laisser agoniser ici.

Deux regards atones lui répondirent.

-Non, on ne va pas le laisser ici...

Liam et Valry soupirèrent mais ne firent pas un geste pour l'aider. Il ne fallait jamais compter sur eux quand il était question de faire les basses besognes.

L'homme en noir se baissa pour saisir les épaules d'Harry et le retourna sur le dos.  
Surpris, il suspendit son geste. Il baissa sa capuche d'un geste nerveux et dévoila son visage où perçait une pointe de panique.

-Merde. Potter...

Sans savoir quoi faire, Severus Snape fixa son élève étendu sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le vide, sa respiration haletante et les poings crispés sur les pavés.

Valry s'approcha de Severus, un air interrogatif plaqué sur le visage.

-Tu le connais ?

Le maître des potions ne le regarda pas alors qu'il lui répondait, son attention toujours focalisé sur le corps étendu devant lui.

-Il s'agit d'un de mes élèves.

Liam, jusqu'à là silencieux, commença à se tordre nerveusement les doigts.

-Je suis désolé Rus, je ne pouvais pas savoir.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son partenaire pour montrer sa compassion et exprimer son pardon.  
Ce contact sembla réveiller Severus. Il se pencha brusquement sur un Harry qui venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience et le prit dans ses bras.

-Il faut que je me dépêche de l'emmener. Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir.  
-Mais, répliqua Liam, tu n'as pas dit qu'il était déjà à moitié mort ?  
-Si et justement, il ne l'est qu'à moitié. Je peux encore faire quelque chose.

Sans attendre les autres, il courut dans la ruelle et disparut dans l'obscurité. Liam et Valry se regardèrent, un air désolé peint sur leurs visages. Sans un mot, ils s'élancèrent à la suite de Severus. Les ténèbres les engloutirent peu à peu.

Le calme était revenu dans la ruelle. Seule une tache de sang sur le sol témoignait de ce qui venait de se passer. Et quatre oranges éparpillées sur le sol.

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

Un bourdonnement grave sifflait à ses oreilles accompagné d'une légère douleur qui s'amplifiait à mesure que le son se faisait plus aigu.

La douleur devint rapidement insupportable. Elle remontait le long de ses bras, courait dans ses veines comme un feu brûlant, lui étreignait le cœur, lui comprimait la tête.

Les bribes d'inconscience qui enveloppaient Harry s'effilochaient petit à petit sous la douleur. Ses doigts crispés raclèrent la surface rêche qui se trouvait sous ses ongles. Son souffle se fit plus rapide, saccadé.

Une voix traversa les nuées obscures qui l'enveloppaient mais le sifflement aigu qui l'entourait à présent en cachait les propos.

Une main se posa sur son bras nu. La douleur éclata.

L'esprit d'Harry s'arracha brusquement à l'engourdissement qui le tenait prisonnier. Son corps se cambra sur le lit où il reposait et un hurlement rauque sortit de sa gorge malmenée.

La femme debout à coté de lui fut projetée contre le mur alors que toute la verrerie de la pièce explosait dans une gerbe scintillante.

Aussi brusquement que son cri était sorti, il s'arrêta. Le corps d'Harry retomba sur le matelas. Ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient le plafond où des petites boules lumineuses se promenaient en flottant.

Seul le son de sa respiration sifflante venait rompre le silence qui régnait maintenant dans la pièce.

Dans un froissement de tissu, la jeune femme se redressa contre le mur. Harry tourna son regard vers elle. Des cheveux roux, mi-longs qui caressaient le col de sa blouse blanche venaient encadrer un visage où fleurissaient de multiples taches de rousseur sur son nez et ses joues. Ses yeux vert pâles le fixaient avec étonnement. Malgré ce qu'il venait de lui infliger un doux sourire éclairait son visage.

-Et bien ! Plutôt violent comme réveil.

Elle tendit une main vers lui. Dans un mouvement de crainte, Harry essaya de se dérober à ce toucher mais son corps protesta violemment. La douleur recommença à pulser dans ses membres.

-Essayes de ne pas trop bouger, reprit la femme en laissant retomber sa main mais le sourire toujours aux lèvres. La douleur va finir par partir mais il faut attendre que ton corps s'habitue à l'intrusion qu'il a subit.

Harry eut soudain peur. De quelle intrusion parlait-elle ? Que lui avait-on fait pendant qu'il était inconscient ? Était-il à l'hôpital ? D'après la tenue de la jeune femme il aurait pu le penser mais rien dans la pièce ne corroborait une telle supposition.

Harry était déjà étonné qu'on l'ait retrouvé. Rares étaient les personnes à s'aventurer dans la ruelle où il avait été attaqué. À moins que justement…

Dans son regard transparaissaient toutes ses interrogations et ceci n'échappa pas à la rousse.

-Je suis désolée, monsieur Potter, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de répondre aux questions que vous devez sûrement vous poser. Il va bientôt arriver, ce sera à lui de juger ce qu'il est bon de vous dire. S'il daigne vous raconter quoique ce soit avant d'en finir.

La dernière phrase fut marmonnée alors que la jeune femme se retournait pour constater l'étendue des dégâts qu'avait provoquée Harry mais les mots n'échappèrent pas au brun. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Qui allait arriver ? De plus en plus de questions tournaient dans son esprit à mesure que la femme lui parlait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de les exprimer à haute voix qu'une porte sur sa droite s'ouvrit avec fracas et vint s'écraser contre le mur.

Un homme relativement grand apparu dans la pièce. Sa peau pâle tranchait avec ses vêtements et ses cheveux d'un noir profond.

Sans jeter un regard à Harry il se précipita vers la jeune rousse et la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

-Guiliane ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai senti ta douleur, tu t'es fait mal ?

La dénommée Guiliane caressa la nuque de son partenaire et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'était juste un petit choc. Mon patient vient de se réveiller. Ça a juste été un peu énergique.

Le couple continua à se regarder quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux puis l'homme finit par se détendre. Il porta enfin son attention sur Harry qui, toujours bloqué par la douleur, les fixait.

Ce dernier se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard insistant, un regard dérangeant, comme mort et plein de vie à la fois.

Finalement, Harry préférait autant qu'il ne fasse pas attention à lui. L'homme lui adressa la parole.

-Severus va arriver dans quelques minutes.

D'accord. Harry était content de le savoir mais qui était ce Severus ? À part son professeur de potions, il ne connaissait personne ayant ce prénom et il doutait que Snape soit venu lui rendre visite. Harry sourit à cette pensée mais déchanta bien vite quand ledit Severus Snape apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son sourire se transforma en grimace quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

Son professeur ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand une masse sombre se jeta sur son dos, le faisant vaciller.

La tête de Liam apparut au-dessus de l'épaule de son professeur. Harry eut un sursaut en reconnaissant son agresseur. Que pouvait-il bien faire ici avec son professeur et une femme aussi gentille que Guiliane ?

-Coucou Harry ! Le salua joyeusement Liam. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, je me suis laissé emporté. Mais tu étais tellement bon !

Harry tressaillit à ce souvenir ce qui n'échappa pas au blond.

-Hé ! C'était un compliment !

Un grand sourire vint accompagner ses propos, révélant deux longues canines blanches.

Harry resserra ses poings sur les draps du lit. Il se sentait trop exposé sous ce regard de prédateur malgré la présence des autres personnes dans la pièce.

Il essaya de se redresser malgré la douleur mais la main que Guiliane posa sur son épaule l'en empêcha.

-Restes tranquille, il ne te fera pas de mal, il a assez mangé pour ce soir.

Et c'était censé le rassurer ?!

-Nous allons te laisser avec Severus, reprit-elle.

Sur ses dires, elle prit la main de son compagnon alors que Severus repoussait Liam contre le mur sans aucune douceur.

Ils sortirent tous de la pièce, le laissant seul avec son professeur qui continuait de le fixer.

-Je me doute que vous avez sûrement beaucoup de questions, Potter, mais ça m'aiderait beaucoup si vous vous absteniez de les poser pour le moment, commença Severus d'une voix plate.

-C'est un vampire ? Celui de tout à l'heure.

-N'écoutez pas ce qu'on vous dit surtout, marmonna le maître des potions en soupirant. Oui, c'est un vampire. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas encore un cas totalement désespéré et que vous savez faire face à une évidence.

-Les deux autres personnes, elles en sont aussi ? Continua Harry sans tenir compte du sarcasme de son professeur.

-L'homme oui, pas sa compagne.

Harry était étonné que Snape lui réponde si calmement et de si bonne volonté. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et Harry était légèrement déconcerté par cette attitude conciliante. Mais il préféra ne pas trop s'attarder sur ce fait et profiter de sa chance pour assouvir sa curiosité.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec eux ? Sans vouloir être indiscret.

Severus ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer.

-C'est pour vos recherches ? Essaya de deviner Harry. Pour créer une potion comme la potion Tue-loup ?

Encore une fois, Severus garda le silence.

-Mais répondez ! S'énerva le brun devant l'attitude stoïque de son professeur sans tenir compte de son insolence. Je vais finir par croire que vous aussi vous êtes un vampire alors répondez-moi.

Severus alla chercher une chaise dans un coin de la pièce et s'assit près du lit d'Harry.

-C'est ça.

-Quoi « ça » ? Vous êtes un vampire ? demanda Harry sur un ton sarcastique.

-Oui

-Quoi ?! S'écria le Gryffondor.

Severus grimaça sous l'exclamation de son élève. Les mains croisées sur ses genoux, il essayait de se détendre et de ne pas penser au fait qu'il était en train de révéler un de ses plus profonds secrets à son élève.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de crier Potter, je suis juste à côté de vous, je vous entends très bien.

Ses paroles étaient toujours monotones malgré une petite pointe de sarcasme qui transparaissait derrière ses propos.

-Vous êtes un vampire et vous m'annoncez ça comme ça ? Demanda Harry sceptique.

-Oui.

-Mais arrêtez avec vos réponses monosyllabiques ! Vous ne pouvez pas répondre par des phrases construites, sujet-verbe-complément ?

Severus sourit intérieurement sans se formaliser du ton impertinent de son élève. Habituellement, c'était lui qui sortait cette phrase aux élèves terrorisés qu'il interrogeait. Mais Potter avait tout de même eu la politesse de ne pas continuer la phrase où il mettait en doute les capacités intellectuelles de son interlocuteur. Il ne lui avait pas fait cet affront.

-Si, monsieur Potter, j'en suis tout à fait capable, mais, dans ce cas, je n'aurais pas le plaisir de vous voir vous énerver tout seul.

Harry sourit. Au moins, il retrouvait l'attitude de son professeur à laquelle il était habitué, ce qui était rassurant dans une situation pareil.

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire ce que vous faites ici professeur ? Je suis sûr que vous pensez que ça ne me regarde pas mais vu que je suis aussi ici parce que j'ai été attaqué par un vampire, je pense avoir le droit à un minimum d'explication.

-Je vous l'ai dit, Potter.

-Vous voulez me faire croire que vous êtes un vampire ? D'accord. Je vous crois. Comment ça se fait que personne ne soit au courant à Poudlard, que personne n'ait jamais vu vos dents ou je ne sais quoi ? Le questionna Harry ne le croyant pas du tout.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de montrer mes dents à tout le monde. Répondit tranquillement Severus.

-Pourtant si j'en juge ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, il suffit que vous souriez pour qu'elles soient visibles. Je ne pense pas que personne ne les ait remarqué depuis le temps que vous enseignez à Poudlard.

-Je tiens à vous rappelez Potter, avant que vous ne vous lanciez plus profondément dans cette argumentation, que je n'ai pas pour habitude de sourire niaisement à tout bout de champ.

-C'est pas faux, marmonna Harry. Dans ce cas…Je peux les voir ?

Severus lui lança un regard menaçant.

-Ne poussez pas Potter. Je ne vais pas vous montrez mes dents juste pour que vous me croyiez.

-Très bien. Je ne vous crois pas alors. Bouda Harry.

-Bien.

Severus avait bien essayé d'arrêter de considérer Harry comme un gamin après sa victoire contre Voldemort mais des attitudes aussi puériles que celle-ci réduisaient tous ses efforts à néant. Il faisait déjà un gros travail sur lui-même pour ne pas s'énerver contre lui. C'était étonnant la facilité avec laquelle Potter pouvait lui faire perdre son calme. Mais pour le moment, il n'était qu'une victime et Severus comprenait la peur qu'il devait ressentir. Il essaierait donc de ne pas se formaliser de son ton insolant. De toute façon, il ne se souviendrait bientôt plus de sa gentillesse passagère. Severus n'avait donc aucune crainte à avoir quand à l'intégrité de sa réputation.

Un ange passa entre les deux hommes. Statique sur sa chaise, Severus ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Cela rendit Harry légèrement mal à l'aise. Il préféra flinguer l'ange et rompit le silence.

-Professeur ?

-Oui Potter?

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Harry trouvait étrange de parler avec Snape sans que l'un ou l'autre ne s'énerve mais le maître des potions était incroyablement conciliant. En temps normal, Harry aurait déjà reçu diverses critiques sarcastiques. Autant profiter de l'attitude de son professeur pour essayer d'en apprendre le maximum et comprendre quelque chose à sa situation avant qu'il ne redevienne le bâtard des cachots auquel il était habitué.

-Je vous ai amené ici pour vous sauver. Liam s'est laissé emporter et est allé trop loin. Vous alliez mourir.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ? S'étonna Harry. Vous me détestez !

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous porte pas dans mon cœur que je veux vous voir mort pour autant Potter.

-Ah...

-Et oui Potter, contrairement à ce que pense votre petite tête vide de paranoïaque, tout le monde ne veux pas vous tuer.

-C'est bon à savoir, marmonna Harry.

L'ange ressuscité (et oui, c'est un ange !) refit un tour de piste sous les ovations et les applaudissements.

Harry étudia son professeur, essayant de trouver une chose inhabituelle chez lui qui expliquerait son attitude mais rien ne vint le renseigner.

Severus sentait sur lui le regard de son élève mais ne fit aucun commentaire sarcastique. Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Une fois son examen terminé, Harry posa son regard sur la peau toujours aussi pâle de Snape et repris :

- Vous êtes vraiment un vampire ?

- Oui Potter, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit.

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas me montrer vos dents ? Essaya encore une fois le survivant, un air angélique plaqué sur le visage. Si je les voyais, je n'aurais plus aucun doute.

-Non.

Harry soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve alors que vous êtes vraiment un vampire ?

-Potter, on ne va pas revenir là dessus. Que vous me croyiez ou non m'importe peu.

Devant le silence de son élève, Severus finit par céder.

-Votre poignet, Snape désigna le bandage blanc qui enserrait le poignet du Gryffondor, c'est moi qui vous ai mordu.

Harry tressaillit au souvenir de ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt. Il fixa un long moment la bande blanche à la base de sa main gauche.

-Rien ne me prouve que ce soit vous.

-Non.

Harry commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de ses phrases monosyllabiques.

-Si jamais ce que vous dites est vrai, que vous vouliez me sauver, alors pourquoi m'avoir mordu ?

-Pour vous sauver justement.

Harry secoua la tête, demandant implicitement plus d'explications.

Severus soupira une nouvelle fois. En expliquant pourquoi il avait fait ça, Potter allait croire qu'il était gentil ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Pour essayer de cacher la portée de son acte, Severus se raccrocha à la seule chose qui l'avait toujours aidé : le mépris.

-C'est un moyen assez compliqué pour vous sauver et je ne suis pas sûr que votre esprit attardé puisse tout comprendre. Mais je ne désespère pas de réussir un jour à vous inculquer un minimum de connaissances, c'est pourquoi je vais vous expliquer malgré votre profonde déficience intellectuelle.

Harry grimaça sous ces propos mais ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un discret sourire. Severus Snape, le seul et l'unique, était de retour parmi nous.

Faisant semblant de n'avoir rien vu, Severus poursuivit.

-Je vais quand même faire simple, je ne voudrais pas vous perdre en cours de route. Je serais obligé de recommencer. Mais faites quand même un effort pour comprendre et ne lâchez pas dès la troisième phrase, ça vous changera... Donc, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. Trop de sang. Normalement un vampire ne boit pas autant de sang d'un coup, mais Liam ne s'était pas nourri depuis longtemps. Vous seriez mort avant de pourvoir le régénérer. Pour faire simple, j'ai bu quelques gouttes de votre sang pour, en quelques sortes, le mélanger au mien. Je vous ai ensuite fait boire mon propre sang.

Devant la grimace de dégoût d'Harry, il précisa :

-Quelques gouttes seulement.

-Montrez-moi votre blessure alors. Prouvez-moi que vous êtes vraiment un vampire et que ce vous dites est vrai. Demanda le Gryffondor toujours sceptique.

-Vous êtes vraiment têtu. Je suis un vampire, Potter, je cicatrise vite.

-Mais bien sûr ! Ça vous arrange bien. Et moi je suis censé vous croire.

-Faites ce que vous voulez, ça ne va pas perturber ma vie.

Harry reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et fixa les sphères lumineuses qui flottaient au-dessus de lui.

-En quoi me donner votre sang a pu me sauver ?

-Je ne connais pas encore tous les mécanismes du processus mais ça fonctionne. En vous faisant boire mon sang couplé au vôtre dans mes veines, votre organisme l'accepte et assimile du sang de vampire. Je vous donne en quelque sorte ma capacité de régénération pendant quelques instants. Ça suffit à ce que votre sang se renouvelle suffisamment vite pour vous sauver. Votre organisme doit déjà être en train de détruire mon sang. Ceci explique votre douleur à votre réveil : votre corps accepte les vertus de mon sang mais les rejette en même temps. C'est très douloureux. Mais ne vous plaigniez pas, vous êtes en vie. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen pour vous sauver.

Harry fixa longuement son professeur. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait fait ça pour lui.

-Je ne me plains pas...Merci.

Severus, inclina brièvement la tête, lui signifiant qu'il acceptait ses remerciements.

En jetant un regard sur le verre brisé qui jonchait le sol, Harry se sentit soudain gêné. Il baissa la tête en triturant le bord de son t-shirt. On le sauvait et lui détruisait tout.

-Je suis désolé pour le désordre que j'ai provoqué. Je veux dire, pour le verre.

D'un geste du menton, il désigna le sol.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Severus sortit sa baguette et d'un rapide _reparo_ remit tout en place.

-En vous donnant mon sang, reprit Severus, je vous ai aussi donné un peu de ma magie. Vous n'avez pas pu vous contrôler quand vous vous êtes réveillé. Mais ce surplus de magie va disparaître dans très peu de temps.

De l'autre côté de la porte, des pas se firent entendre puis s'éloignèrent.

-Professeur, pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça ? Je ne dis pas que je vous crois quand vous dites êtres un vampire mais si c'est vrai, vous n'avez pas peur que je dévoile votre secret à tout le monde ?

-Vous ne vous en souviendrez bientôt plus Potter.

-Comment ça ?

Severus inspira un grand coup et serra sa baguette dans son poing. C'était la partie de l'entretien qu'il redoutait le plus. Il n'aimait pas voir la réaction des gens sans défense quand il leur annonçait qu'il allait voler une partie de leur souvenir, qu'il leur enlevait une partie de leur vie. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était pour ça qu'il était là, entre autre du fait qu'Harry était son élève et qu'il l'avait sauvé.

-Je vais effacer vos souvenirs Potter. Vous allez oublier cette soirée et renter tranquillement chez vous.

Harry tressaillit mais essaya de ne pas montrer sa peur.

-C'est obligatoire ? Si je promets de ne rien dire, on peut éviter d'en passer par là ? Parce que je vous promets vraiment que je ne dirais rien à personne !

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça Potter, je n'ai pas le choix. Personne ne doit connaître notre particularité. C'est un moyen de nous préserver. Et ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Je ne vous laisse pas le choix.

Harry baissa la tête. Apparemment, il n'avait pas le choix mais il ne voulait pas oublier. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de se sentir impuissant, de ne pas se souvenir alors que les autres s'en rappelleraient. Mais il n'était pas en position de protester : il n'avait pas sa baguette et souffrait le martyr dès qu'il bougeait.

-Vous allez me lancer un sortilège d'oubliette ?

-Non, vous savez bien que ce sort à été interdit à cause des problèmes qu'il a posé pendant la guerre. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de l'utiliser sur vous. Surtout que j'ai une...capacité qui me permet d'obtenir le même effet à quelques variantes près.

-C'est un truc de vampire ?

-Oui. Enfin, mon « truc » de vampire.

-Les autres ne peuvent pas le faire ?

-Non, répondit Severus, mais certains ont d'autres aptitudes.

-Pas tous les vampires ? Demanda Harry de plus en plus curieux sur ce sujet, faisant fis du fait qu'il n'allait pas s'en souvenir...

-Non, ça dépend de l'ancienneté du vampire et de ses capacités magiques.

-Et pourquoi, vous, vous pouvez faire ça et pas autre chose ?

Severus soupira devant l'insistance du plus jeune mais répondit malgré tout.

-Je suis un bon légillimens en tant que sorcier. Couplé avec ma nature vampirique, j'arrive à contrôler l'esprit des gens pour les faire oublier en remodelant leur souvenir. Je leur invente un souvenir qui va remplacer l'ancien. Et aucune capacité magique ne peut y résister.

Harry continua à fixer Snape. Il savait qu'il ne lui mentait pas quand il disait être un vampire. Jamais il n'aurait pu inventer toute cette histoire et ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui aurait dis une telle chose qui le desservait. Malgré tout, il avait besoin d'une preuve, même s'il ne s'en souviendrait plus. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait tout oublier de cette soirée et continuait inconsciemment à penser que ce qu'il apprendrait ce soir, il s'en souviendrait demain.

-Vous pouvez me monter vos dents s'il vous plaît ?

-J'ai dit non, Potter, ne recommencez pas !

-Mais je vais tout oublier de toute façon ! Protesta Harry. Si vous me les montrez, je promets de ne pas résister quand vous allez effacer ma mémoire. Je vous laisserais faire.

Severus étudia la question. C'est vrai que s'était toujours pénible quand sa victime se débattait et après tout, Potter ne s'en rappellerait plus dans quelques minutes.

-Hmm, d'accord, grommela Severus. Mais ensuite vous ne bougez plus !

-Promis ! S'exclama Harry, tout content d'être arrivé à ses fins.

Péniblement, il se redressa sur son lit, la douleur qui l'habitait l'ayant quelque peu quitté.

Toujours assis sur sa chaise, Severus, détourna les yeux et dans une grimace, dévoila ses dents. Deux anormalement longues canines blanches et pointues se dévoilèrent au regard d'Harry. Luisantes de salive, elles paraissaient suffisamment acérées pour percer de la peau d'une seule pression. Cette vision ne dura que quelques secondes avant que le maître des potions ne referme la bouche. Severus se sentait ridicule mais si cela permettait d'œuvrer sans résistance de la part de Potter par la suite, il était prêt à ce compromis.

Harry releva les yeux vers ceux de son professeur et remarqua sa gène mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait eut ce qu'il voulait. Snape était effectivement un vampire.

Dans un soupir, il se laissa retomber sur le matelas et regarda une nouvelle fois le plafond.

-Je suis prêt professeur.

Il entendit la chaise crisser sur le sol, son professeur se rapprocher de lui et s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui. Le matelas s'affaissa sous son poids.

Doucement, Severus se pencha au-dessus du visage du Gryffondor et plongea son regard dans les orbes émeraude. Harry crispa ses doigts sur le drap du lit. Tout son corps lui criait de résister mais sa volonté était suffisamment forte pour qu'il reste immobile. Il valait mieux que ça se passe tranquillement que dans la douleur. En cas de rébellion, Harry ne savait pas jusqu'où son professeur était prêt à aller pour arriver à ses fins.

-Je vais vous hypnotiser Potter et quand vous vous réveillerez, vous serez devant la maison de votre oncle.

Harry ne dit rien. Severus plaça alors ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête du Survivant pour la lui maintenir et commença.

Harry vit les yeux de son professeur s'obscurcir et sentit son corps se détendre. La même sensation qu'un peu plus tôt dans la ruelle avec les yeux de Liam se fit ressentir. Il se sentit happé par ces yeux maintenant complètement noirs. Son esprit, lentement, s'engourdit. Sa vision ne se réduisit plus qu'aux deux orbes qui lui faisaient face. Tout le reste avait disparu. Toutes ses pensées. Toutes ses sensations. Une irrésistible envie de fermer les yeux et d'oublier le prit.

Alors il ferma les yeux et oublia.

_À suivre_

___%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques, bonne ou mauvaise. Ça ne peux qu'être constructif pour moi pour la suite._

_Je vais essayé dans la mesure de possible de publier un chapitre par semaine. Je vous dis donc à dans une semaine pour la suite!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Le sang des innocents

**Auteur :** Tabourette

**Beta** : Celikwi et ClaP74

**Rating **: MA (pour une bonne raison)

**Note 1:** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles donc toutes les personnes que cela rebute, passez votre chemin

**Note 2** : Merci beaucoup aux deux betas qui ont corrigé ce chapitre, **Celikwi** et **ClaP74**.

**Diclaimer** : les lieux et personnage de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à leur auteur J.K Rowling. Le reste, c'est tout à moi ! :D

**Petit mot de ma beta, ClaP74 : **Si je devais décrire ce chapitre en un seul mot, ce serait probablement "Fantastique" ! Quelle imagination débordante, quelle maîtrise des mots. Les sentiments sont magnifiques, les personnages sont superbes et l'intrigue est incroyablement bien tissée ! On découvre un nouveau Severus qu'on ne peut qu'aimer, un Harry complètement perdu. On en apprend aussi énormément sur les vampires, et je vous assure que ce chapitre va vous donner des frissons de plaisir ! Tabourette nous mènes par le bout du nez dès le début, et franchement, avouons-le, c'est génial ! Alors, les lecteurs et les lectrices, enjoy ! Ce chapitre est plein de promesses !

**Petit mot de moi-même :** Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. Apparemment ClaP74 n'est pas de mon avis d'après son merveilleux commentaire ^^ mais j'aime un peu moins ce chapitre. Mais il est sorti comme ça. J'ai beau l'avoir retourné dans tous les sens, je n'ai pas réussi à l'améliorer plus que ça et je m'en excuse. Mais peut être que je suis trop dur avec moi-même... Histoire de compenser, le chapitre 3 fait partis de mes préférés (si ça peut vous motiver à continuer l'aventure avec moi même si vous aimez moins ce chapitre ci…^^)

Un grand merci à celles et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par MP : X1, Zeugma, Kapu, Babylon et Oj24

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A peine le contact visuel fut-il rompu, à peine ses yeux et son esprit se furent fermés que toute brume se dissipa. Les sensations revinrent, sa conscience aussi.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les paupières, oppressé par l'obscurité qu'elles procuraient.

Au dessus de lui, Severus eut un mouvement de recul sous la surprise. Il se redressa et regarda fixement son élève, incertain.

-Potter ? Demanda-t-il perturbé.

-Oui professeur ?

-Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta le maître des potions.

-Euh...oui, très bien. Vous commencez quand ?

Severus fut désappointé devant une telle question, surtout à ce moment là du processus.

-C'est fait Potter...

-Ah ! Ça n'agit pas tout de suite ?

-Si. Normalement...

-Oh.

Harry se redressa et fit face à son professeur.

-J'ai quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée Potter.

Severus détestait ne pas réussir. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas des plus contents.

-Recommençons vous voulez bien ?

Harry acquiesça malgré sa joie de l'échec. Il avait fait la promesse de ne pas résister.

Severus posa ses mains sur les épaules de son élève et, doucement, le força à se rallonger. Ils se remirent ensuite tout deux dans la même position que précédemment et le même scénario recommença.

Encore une fois, Harry rouvrit les yeux

Sans bouger, l'élève et le professeur se regardèrent sans comprendre.

-Potter ?

Harry secoua la tête.

Dans un soupir, Severus se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Il n'aimait pas se laisser aller de la sorte en publique mais la fatigue se faisait sentir et il fallait mieux qu'il s'éloigne du jeune homme. Malheureusement, sa position ne l'empêchait pas de voir l'artère carotide du Survivant battre sous la peau.

Severus déglutit difficilement. Tous ses sens se souvenaient encore du goût si onctueux du sang d'Harry. Il n'avait encore jamais eut l'occasion de sentir une tel sensation quand il l'avait mordu pour le soigner et savait avec certitude qu'il ne l'oublierait pas de si tôt.

Plus un sorcier était puissant, plus son sang était délectable mais avec un tel goût, Harry devait surclasser tous les sorciers ayant jamais existé. Severus comprenait que Liam n'ai pas pu s'arrêter.

Le maître des potions crispa ses doigts sur le tissu de son pantalon. La soif se faisait de plus en plus ressentir et c'est avec difficulté que Severus se retenait de bondir pour se nourrir à la source si savoureuse. Jamais encore il n'avait perdu autant le contrôle après avoir usé de son pouvoir, jamais il n'avait été autant attiré par un sang qui ne coulait même pas.

Severus serra les dents et ferma les yeux.

-Professeur ? Vous allez recommencer ? Le questionna Harry toujours allongé.

-Non, je ne peux pas.

-Comment ça ?

Severus détestait avouer ses faiblesse mais Potter en savais déjà trop et il valait mieux arrêter maintenant avant qu'il ne face quelque chose qu'il allait regretter.

-Chaque fois que j'utilise mon pouvoir, je puise dans mon énergie vitale. Ça m'affaiblit.

-Oh. Il faut que vous vous reposiez un peu avant de recommencer alors.

-Non, il faut que je me nourrisse...

Harry déglutit quand il vit les yeux rempli de désir de son professeur se poser sur son cou.

Un mouvement infime et involontaire rapprocha Severus de son élève. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de cette peau si tendre.

Dans un réflexe de protection, Harry plaqua sa main sur la zone de son cou que fixait si hypnotiquement son professeur. Le claquement que produisit la rencontre des deux peaux sortit le maître des potions de sa contemplation.

Severus toussota discrètement pour se donner contenance et se leva.

-Hum. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, Potter.

Autrement dit je vais sortir avant de vous vider de votre sang dessus traduisit Harry.

Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit, le poing crispé sur la poignée. Il fallait qu'il quitte la pièce le plus vite possible avant de craquer.

Il ne pu pourtant s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard à Harry avant de sortir.

Severus passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se nourrisse mais le sang qu'il buvait habituellement l'attirait encore moins que d'ordinaire. Comment apprécier autre chose après avoir goûter au sang si particulier de Potter. Malgré tout, Severus savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il se redressa et disparu dans le couloir.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dès que son professeur fut sorti, Harry se rallongea sur le matelas dur de son lit. Malgré le détachement qu'il avait affiché par rapport à sa situation, il ne se sentait pas rassuré du tout. Il faut dire, pour sa défense, que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement était tout sauf habituelle. Se faire attaquer en pleine rue, ça passait encore, rien de bien inhabituel quant on s'appelait Harry Potter, quoique ce soit la première fois que ça lui arrive dans le monde moldu, près de chez son oncle et sa tante en plus. Mais bon, admettons. Se faire sauver et ramener à la vie par son professeur de potion honni, tout de suite on passait dans le domaine de l'étrange, mais en plus découvrir qu'il était un vampire ! Harry avait donc bien le droit de se sentir quelque peu dérouté. Comment un vampire pouvait-il se cacher aux yeux de tous aussi longtemps ? Les vampires ne sont-ils pas censé dormir dans des cercueils, avoir peur des crucifix, de l'ail et de l'eau bénite et brûler au contacte du soleil ? En tout cas c'est la vision qu'on avait d'eux dans le monde moldu. Peut être devrait-il se renseigner un peu plus et se mettre à jour… Quelques minutes plus tôt, Harry ne savait même pas que leur existence dépassait le domaine de la fiction. Et peut-être que dans une autre poignée d'heures il ne s'en ressouviendrait pas. Harry trouvait ça injuste qu'on l'oblige à oublier sans qu'on ne lui demande vraiment son avis. Quoique si Snape demandait son avis à toutes ses victimes, Harry doutait qu'il y en ait beaucoup qui acceptent volontiers de perdre la mémoire.

Harry suivit des yeux le mouvement d'une des petites boules de lumière qui flottait au plafond. Elles se trouvaient presque toute au dessus de son lit, éclairant comme en plein jour le coin où il se trouvait, alors que le reste de la pièce était plongé dans une douce pénombre qu'aucune fenêtre de venaient chasser. Apparemment, il se trouvait sous terre. Rien d'étonnant s'il était dans un repère de vampires.

Le regard d'Harry se tourna vers la porte qu'avait claquée son professeur quelques minutes plus tôt. En quelques instants, il en avait appris beaucoup plus sur le maître de potion qu'en six ans d'enseignement passés avec lui. Mais sa nature vampirique était surement une chose qu'on ne criait pas sur les toits. Les yeux toujours posé sur la poignée de porte, Harry sursauta quand cette dernière s'ouvrit brusquement pour dévoiler la présence de l'homme aux cheveux bruns de tout à l'heure. Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer la jeune femme rousse dans la pièce. Il lança un regard lourd de sens à Harry, le défiant de faire le moindre mal à sa compagne, avant de refermer la porte sans qu'un son n'ait franchi ses lèvres.

-Et bien ! S'exclama Guiliane. Ce n'est pas souvent que je vois Severus dans cet état ! J'ai cru comprendre entre deux grognements qu'il n'avait pas réussi à effacer tes souvenirs ?

Harry rougie légèrement. Quoiqu'il face il fallait toujours qu'il se fasse remarquer. Même quand il ne faisait rien d'ailleurs…

-Je suis désolé, dit Harry tout bas, la tête baissé.

-Oh mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser, au contraire ! Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas vraiment partisane de cette pratique d'effacement de la mémoire. J'ai failli faire aussi partie des victimes et si Ulver n'était pas intervenu à temps, je serais passée à côté de quelques chose de grandiose.

-Ulver ? C'est l'homme de tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry que l'attitude de la jeune femme mettait à l'aise.

Le visage de Guiliane s'adoucit à la pensée de son compagnon.

-Oui, c'est lui, souri-elle. Le rencontrer à été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé.

Sans aucun doute, la jeune femme était profondément amoureuse de son partenaire, et à en croire l'attitude de celui-ci, c'était réciproque.

-Le fait que ce soit un vampire ne vous dérange pas ? Qu'il se nourrisse de sang humain, qu'il soit immortel ?

-Non, je me suis habitué à l'idée depuis un moment déjà. De toute façon, le seul sang qu'il boit à présent c'est le mien et tant que je suis lié à lui, le temps passe sur moi comme il le fait pour lui.

Harry écarquilla de grands yeux. L'attitude de Guiliane le perturbait complètement. Comment pouvait-elle accepter si facilement sa situation ?!

-Ça ne vous dérange pas d'être sa réserve de sang ?! Qu'il vous considère comme…un garde-manger…

La jeune femme éclata de rire. Ses yeux vert étincelaient alors qu'elle prenait place sur la chaise que venait d'abandonner son professeur.

Elle posa avec douceur sa main fraiche sur le bras du brun.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, reprit-elle une fois calmé. Il y a une sorte de lien qui s'est tissé entre nous. Je…comment t'expliquer ça sans que ça ne te paraisse avilissant alors que c'est une si belle chose.

Les yeux dans le vague, elle cherchait ses mots.

-Il existe une sorte de rituel chez les vampires. En temps normal, un vampire doit se chercher une proie pour se nourrir, c'est assez fastidieux et certains vampires se répugnent à boire le sang d'âmes innocentes, comme Severus par exemple. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'avant d'être des vampires, se sont des êtres humains. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils se sont transformés qu'ils ont perdu cette part d'humanité qui nous habite tous. Même si je dois admettre que certains se laisse aller à user et abuser de leurs nouvelles capacités. Mais la plupart des vampires restent aussi civilisé que toi et moi. Mais en tout cas, la façon de se nourrir reste un sujet primordial chez les vampires. Si jamais ils passent plusieurs jours sans boire, ils ont tendance à devenir violent et perdre toute raison. Ils deviennent sauvages en quelques sortes. Si tu te rappelles le comportement qu'a eu Liam avec toi, tu dois voir ce que veux dire.

Harry déglutit difficilement à se souvenir pénible mais hocha la tête. Oh que oui, il voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire !

Guiliane sourit de son comportement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera plus de mal. D'une part parce qu'il est rassasié à présent et d'autre part parce qu'il respecte beaucoup trop Severus pour aller à l'encontre de la protection qu'il t'a accordé.

Harry la regarda, perdu.

-Snape, euh, je veux dire, le professeur Snape m'a accordé sa protection ?

-Oh oui ! Ce qu'il a fait pour toi montre bien combien il estime ta vie. Te sauver la vie de la manière dont il l'a fait est vraiment rare pour un vampire. Il entre en quelque sorte en communion avec toi. Ça ne dure certes que quelques minutes voir heures, mais c'est quelques chose d'assez intime pour que ça en devienne dérangeant pour le vampire qui le pratique. En temps normal, un vampire ne mélange son sang pour sauver quelqu'un qu'a condition d'être très proche de la personne. C'est comme se mettre à nu devant toi. Bien sûr, tu ne t'ai rendu compte de rien à cause de ton inconscience mais Severus, lui, l'a vraiment expérimenté. C'est la première fois qu'il le faisait et ça l'a un peu chamboulé.

Harry essaya d'imaginer ce qu'avait pu ressentir son professeur, mais s'arrêta bien vite quand il commença à voir Snape nu devant lui ! C'est bon, il avait saisie le principe !

Le brun toussota pour cacher sa gêne mais Guiliane ne semblait s'être rendu compte de rien.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça pour moi ? Je veux dire, nos relations sont assez tendues.

-J'ai cru comprendre oui, mais Severus à un sens moral très strict et laisser un de ses élève mourir va à l'encontre de celui-ci. Il a donc jugé de son devoir de te sauver, même si c'était quelques chose de perturbant pour lui. Comme je le disais, c'est généralement une pratique dont on use avec quelqu'un de très proche.

-Ulver l'a fait pour vous ? Questionna Harry.

-Non, il ne l'a pas fait, ce qu'il a fait pour moi est un geste encore plus marquant, beaucoup plus intime.

Harry cligna des yeux, attendant la suite.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, se nourrir est primordial chez les vampires et trouver des proies est toujours fastidieux. C'est pour ça que quand un vampire a trouvé la bonne personne et est prêt à s'engager, il crée une sorte de lien avec cette personne. Un peu comme un mariage en quelques sortes mais beaucoup plus intime. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment t'expliquer ça correctement. Les personnes comme moi deviennent la Source du vampire. Nous sommes leur garde-manger comme tu l'as si joliment dit tout à l'heure, sourit Guiliane, mais c'est un peu plus que ça. Un fois lié à moi, Ulver ne peut plus boire d'autre sang que le mien. Pas que ça le tuerait mais le sang de quelqu'un d'autre aurait un goût horrible pour lui et de toute façon, un vampire lié n'a plus l'envie de boire un autre sang. C'est un peu devenu sa drogue. Le lien qui s'établit alors entre le vampire et sa Source n'est en aucune mesure comparable à autre chose.

Harry l'écoutait sans dire un mot, complètement envouté par ce que lui racontait Guiliane. Elle semblait si heureuse de ce qui lui arrivait, être la Source d'un vampire avait l'air vraiment merveilleux si on l'écoutait. Mais l'amour qu'elle portait à son compagnon devait y être pour beaucoup. Une personne devenue Source contre son gré ne devait pas tenir le même discours.

-Tous les couples Source-vampire sont-ils aussi heureux que vous ? N'est-ce pas une forme d'asservissement de devenir la propriété d'un vampire si on n'en a pas envie ?

-Aucun couple que je connaisse n'est malheureux, personne n'a été fait Source contre son gré et aucun vampire ne s'aventurerait à obliger quelqu'un. Si un vampire obligeait une personne à devenir son calice, la relation qui s'établirait entre eux serait aussi désagréable pour l'un que pour l'autre. Les vampires qui ne sont pas prêt à se dévouer à quelqu'un évitent de prendre une Source, ils se contentent de se trouver différentes proies.

-Et pourquoi ne pas choisir une personne, la considérer comme sa Source sans pour autant quelle le devienne vraiment ?

-Tu veux dire, se nourrir toujours de la même personne ?

Harry acquiesça.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Un humain qui se fait mordre trois fois entre deux Lune se retrouve dans une situation fâcheuse et les vampires ne sont pas forcément prêts à en assumer les conséquences.

-Qu'est-ce qui arrive à la personne ? demanda Harry de plus en plus curieux.

-La troisième morsure tisse une sorte de lien entre le vampire et sa victime. Même si les précédentes morsures ne viennent pas de lui. Si le lien n'est pas consolidé, la victime meurt, tout simplement, même si la morsure n'est pas mortelle. Le seul moyen pour le vampire de la sauver c'est soit d'en faire sa Source, soit d'en faire un vampire. Dans ce dernier cas, le lien évolue dans une sorte relation filiale, quand ça se passe bien… Le plus souvent, un vampire qui a commis l'erreur de mordre une troisième fois une personne ne veut pas « s'encombrer » et la laisse mourir. Comme je te l'ai dit, établir un lien avec un humain n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère pour un vampire.

-Mais ça doit arriver souvent se genre de problème, non ?

-Dis donc, tu es bien avide d'apprendre, rigola Guiliane. Pour te répondre, non, à chaque morsure, le vampire laisse la trace de son passage sur la victime. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça se passe, si c'est une odeur ou une sensation, mais un autre vampire saura qu'il ne faut pas l'attaquer au risque de se retrouver avec ce problème sur les bras. Généralement, ça ne se passe pas trop mal. Les vampires restent civilisés et essayent de suivre les règles de conduite qui sont établies. Ils restent des humains après tout, quoiqu'un peu plus dépendant de leurs besoins.

Harry était en train de se rendre compte que la vie d'un vampire n'était pas que faite de comportement insouciant. Ses pensées revinrent à son professeur. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il soit un vampire.

-Le professeur Snape a-t-il une Source ?

-Non, rigola Guiliane, et je le vois mal en prendre un. Il est tellement austère et froid !

Harry sourit. Il ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Mais son sourire disparu quand il imagina Snape en train de chasser un de ses pauvres élèves pour lui boire son sang avant de lui effacer la mémoire. Peut-être que le nid de personnes insouciantes qu'est Poudlard était la raison qui avait poussée Snape à devenir professeur. Parce que franchement, le maître des potions n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier son travail et d'avoir l'âme d'un professeur.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Guiliane le rassura d'un sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus est totalement inoffensif. C'est un des rares vampires que je connaisse qui rechigne à se nourrir de sang frais. Ca fait plusieurs années déjà que je ne l'ai pas vu attaquer une personne pour se nourrir. Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais il arrive à se procurer du sang autrement qu'en plantant ses crocs dans la chair d'une pauvre personne. Et je peux te dire par expérience qu'un vampire à beaucoup de mal à résister à l'envie de boire le sang à sa source. Quoique, ça expliquerait l'air renfrogné qu'a tout le temps Severus. Il doit être frustré le pauvre petit pépère.

Harry sursauta et avala sa salive de travers. Une quinte de toux le saisie. Comment quelqu'un de normalement constitué pouvais appeler Snape « petit pépère » ?! D'accord, Severus n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il voulait le faire croire, preuve était la manière dont il s'était comporté avec lui un peu plus tôt. Sans être vraiment attentionné, il n'avait pas vraiment été désagréable avec Harry et plutôt soucieux de lui avant de lui effacer la mémoire. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'Harry allait l'appeler « petit pépère »…

Dans un dernier toussotement, Harry s'écroula sur son lit, complètement épuisé.

Guiliane se leva et alla chercher une fiole dans un des placards dont la porte avait précédemment été réduite à néants. Revenant vers Harry, elle lui tendit la potion.

-Tient, bois ça, ça va t'aider à dormir. Ton corps est encore faible. Le sang de Severus doit être totalement éliminé maintenant, mis tu as quand même passé presque une heure au bord de la mort. Un corps ne peut pas s'en remettre immédiatement.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte fermée. Guiliane suivit son regard.

-Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que Severus va revenir. Surement quand il aura trouvé ce qu'il peut faire avec toi. Mais tant que tu dormiras, je te jure qu'il ne te fera rien.

Avec réticence, Harry porta le flacon à ses lèvre et en avala le contenu. Quelques secondes plus tard seulement, il sentit ses paupières se faire lourdes et ses yeux le picoter. Docile, il les ferma et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Severus soupira. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire de Potter ? Et qu'est ce qu'il allait faire de lui-même ? Il avait été à deux doigts de sauter sur son élève et d'enfoncer ses dents dans sa chair si tentante. Il aurait suffit qu'il ait un peu moins de contrôle sur ses pulsions pour que… Mieux valait ne pas penser aux conséquences. Il avait réussi à se contrôler, c'était le principal. Mais cela ne résolvait aucunement son problème avec Potter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer sa mémoire ? Jamais jusqu'à présent sa capacité ne lui avait fait défaut. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien pu faire. Rien. Potter avait toujours ses souvenirs et en prime, il avait soif ! Qu'est ce qu'il détestait se nourrir. Rien que d'imaginer ce sang insipide lui couler dans la gorge le révulsait. Mais attaquer une personne innocente lui était encore plus détestable. Le souvenir de son premier repas en tant que vampire ne cessait de le hanter dès qu'il envisageait la perspective de mordre quelqu'un pour enfin assouvir cette soif qui le tenait depuis trop longtemps. Un manque se faisait toujours ressentir lorsqu'il buvait ce sang sans saveur et à de nombreuse reprise, il avait été sur le point de craquer et de partir en chasse. Mais le souvenir de cette nuit sanglante, de cette boucherie ressurgissait et lui faisait reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il savait qu'à présent il serait parfaitement capable de mordre quelqu'un sans que cela vire au bain de sang. Il n'était plus un nouveau né qui ne savait pas se contrôler. Surtout que maintenant l'hypnose n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui.

Severus se redressa. Et si… Et si ce n'était pas ça capacité à effacer les mémoires qui était en cause. Et si…

Severus se releva vivement et dans un mouvement fluide, sortit de la pièce. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps Liam, ses cris exubérants lui traçaient un chemin fléché jusqu'à lui.

-Liam ! Cria Severus

Le dénommé Liam tourna la tête vers Severus et sans aucune considération pour les personnes à qui il parlait, il s'approcha de lui.

-Oui Rus ?

Le regard noir qu'il reçu à l'énoncé de ce surnom ridicule ne fit en aucun cas disparaitre le sourire du blond. Severus soupira. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il revoie ses regards meurtriers, ils n'avaient plus vraiment l'air de faire effet…

-Liam, quand tu as attaqué Harry Potter, tu l'as hypnotisé avant ?

Le blond pris un air faussement outré.

-Bien sûr ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je mords quelqu'un sans l'hypnotiser avant alors je ne le fais plus.

-Pourtant je l'ai entendu crier quand tu l'as mordu. Repris Severus.

-Oui, je sais, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je suis pourtant sûr de bien l'avoir fait, je l'ai sentit devenir tout ramollo et sans défense avant de le mordre. Mais dès que j'ai arrêté, il a semblé reprendre conscience. Pourtant, je t'assure que je l'ai hypnotisé ! Tu me crois, hein, Severus ?!

Son regard de chien battu dont il usait et abusait ne faisait plus aucun effet à Severus, pourtant, Liam continuait à l'utiliser avec lui.

-C'est bon, je te crois…

-Il parait que tu n'as pas réussi à lui effacer la mémoire ? Tu te ramollis Rus !

Severus lui frappa l'arrière de la tête avant de partir vers l'infirmerie de Guiliane. Derrière lui, il entendit le ricanement du blond le suivre.

Arriver devant la porte, Severus hésita à entrer. Il avait encore soif mais les quelques gouttes de sang qu'il avait avalé après être sortie de l'infirmerie lui suffirait pour résister à la tentation. Mais ce n'était pas ça le problème. Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de Potter et redoutait de se retrouver face au regard si pur et pourtant complètement détruit de son élève. La guerre avait marqué tout le monde mais lui un peu plus que les autres. Logique. Pourtant en apparence, Potter ne semblait pas en souffrir plus que ça et peut être Severus aurait-il gardé cette impression s'il n'avait pas partagé son sang avec son élève. Il avait ressenti des choses que le jeune homme n'était surement pas prêt à partager, surtout avec lui. Oh, ce n'était rien de vraiment précis, pas des images ou des souvenirs comme avec l'occlumencie, plutôt des sensations, des peurs, de la douleur et de la joie. Plus de douleur que de joie d'ailleurs. Mais ça ne le regardait pas.

A cause de cette nouvelle vision de lui, le regard qu'il portait sur son élève avait inconsciemment changé. Sans qu'il en ait vraiment eut conscience, le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour lui n'avait pas obscurcit sa vision des choses lorsqu'il avait conversé avec lui un peu plus. Il s'était comporté avec lui comme avec n'importe quelle autre personne qui n'avait aucun lien avec Poudlard, ce qui se réduisait à peu de gens. Severus n'était pas vraiment réputé pour sa sociabilité et son amicalité, même quant il tombait le masque du professeur de potions.

Toujours planté devant la porte, Severus finit par entrer dans l'infirmerie de Guiliane. Généralement, elle servait aux Sources dont l'emportement de leur vampire pendant qu'il se nourrissait ou pendant des ébats amoureux un peu trop passionnés leur était préjudiciable. C'était la première fois au souvenir de Severus, depuis qu'il venait ici, que cette infirmerie servait à une victime. Le maître des potions avait du mal à s'imaginer Potter en victime mais c'était bien ce qu'il était.

La porte ouverte révéla un Potter endormi dans son lit avec Guiliane qui vaquait à ses occupations dans la pièce. A son entrée, l'infirmière tourna la tête et lui souris, tout en lui intimant le silence.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

-Comment il va ? Demande l'austère professeur des potions.

Il se souciait rarement du bien être des gens mais dans le cas de Potter, il se sentait légèrement responsable. Il était à quelques mètres seulement de lui pendant qu'il se faisait attaquer, et il n'avait rien fait.

-Il va mieux. Je lui ai donné une potion pour dormir, histoire de soulager un peu son corps de toute la tension qu'il a emmagasiné. Je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, tu peux attendre ici si tu veux.

Severus se renfrogna. Détournant les yeux de la jeune femme, il lui avoua, gêné par son attitude :

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il veuille me voir. J'ai… J'ai eu envie de le mordre et il l'a vu.

Devant son air dépité, elle posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai dit que tu étais un gentil vampire.

Elle ricana en voyant la grimace qui traversait le visage de Severus.

-Je ne suis pas gentil ! Et puis je ne pense pas que cela ait suffit à le rassurer, il me côtoie depuis 6 ans.

-Il te côtoie peut être mais il ne te connait pas et je pense qu'il en a conscience. Il n'a pas l'air d'être du genre à avoir des préjugés sur les gens.

-Oh si il l'est, en ce qui me concerne en tout cas.

-Je lui ai parlé un peu des vampires et il avait plus l'air intéressé que perturbé ou rempli d'_a priori._

-Tu lui as parlé des vampires ?! Mais je n'arrive pas à lui effacer la mémoire, il risque de s'en souvenir !

-C'était le but à la base, rigola Guiliane. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait une trop mauvaise opinion de toi, de nous.

Severus grommela.

-Je ne pense pas que ça suffira à lui faire changer le regard qu'il a sur moi.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune femme rousse un sourire au coin des lèvres, tu veux qu'il te voit autrement ?

-Non, je m'en fiche.

-Severus.

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien, soupira la jeune femme. Tu me désespères Severus, tu le sais ça ?

Severus lui offris un sourire goguenard et malicieux qu'il ne montrait qu'a ses amis.

Guiliane sourit malgré elle. Severus avait un caractère impossible mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier. Elle était tellement désolé pour lui qu'il soit si seul, si renfermé sur lui-même. Elle aurait voulu que tout le monde partage le même bonheur qu'elle connaissait avec Ulver. Surtout Severus, il le méritait.

-Je pense que tu ne devrais pas effacer la mémoire de ce garçon. Je ne pense pas qu'il causera des problèmes à la race des vampires. Il a plus l'air intéressé par le sujet qu'hostile. Tu pourrais peut être parler avec lui de ta condition, ça te ferait peut être du bien d'en discuter avec quelqu'un d'étranger au milieu.

-Quoi ! S'offusqua Severus, tu veux que je me confie à ce gosse ?

-Ce n'est pas un gosse Severus, il n'a que quatre ans de moins que moi.

-C'est bien ce que je dis.

Guiliane voulu lui frapper la tête pour son insolence mais autant essayer d'épingler une mouche sur un mur avec une fourchette. Un vampire était très difficile à surprendre et encore plus à toucher s'il ne le voulait pas.

-Pfff ! Bon, je te laisse si c'est comme ça. Essaye de ne pas le bouffer !

Severus lui jeta un regard noir qu'elle ignora avant de sortir de la pièce.

Son attention de nouveau portée sur Potter, il alla s'assoir sur la chaise qui était restée près du lit alors que les paupières de son élève commençaient à s'agiter.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de lui ?

Harry senti les bribes de sommeil qui l'enveloppait s'effilocher. Il souleva difficilement les paupières encore engourdis de sommeil et ouvrit les yeux. Il sursauta en croisant le regard de son professeur posé sur lui mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils restèrent à se fixer.

Son professeur finit par rompre le silence.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous, Potter…

Harry haussa les épaules et afficha un sourire mi-malicieux, mi-innocent.

Sous les yeux écarquillés de surprise de son élève, Severus se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise dans un soupir et s'avachit sur son siège.

_A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Le sang des innocents

**Auteur :** Tabourette

**Beta** : ClaP74

**Rating **: MA

**Note 1:** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles donc toutes les personnes que cela rebute, passez votre chemin

**Note 2** : Merci beaucoup à ClaP74 pour avoir merveilleusement bien corrigé ce chapitre !

**Diclaimer** : les lieux et personnage de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à leur auteur J.K Rowling. Le reste, c'est tout à moi ! :D

**Petit mot de ma beta, ClaP74 : **Ce chapitre est AMAZING ! Je suis sûre que vous allez adorer ! En fait, c'est une valeur sûre, vous allez devenir folles les filles ! Les garçons aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je ne vous dirais pas que ce chapitre est bien, ce serait un mensonge. Il est incroyablement parfait ! Tabourette nous transporte, nous fait rêver, nous fais pleurer. Bref, Tabourette nous rend dingue ! Je vous avoue que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à lire et à corriger ce texte, et je suis persuadée que vous allez être transportés de joie en voyant Qui fait parti de ce chapitre ! Je ne vous spoile pas, ce serait vraiment méchant de ma part, mais je vous le dis, vous allez adorer ! :D

**Petit mot de moi-même :** Voici le troisième chapitre de cette histoire. J'aimerai pouvoir vous mettre les commentaires que ClaP74, ma beta, écrit pour certaines phrases. Ils m'ont fait tellement plaisir et rire et rien que pour ça, je la remercie d'avoir accepté de me corriger et de me donner son avis sur mes textes !

Désolée pour ce petit retard (ce chapitre aurait dû être publié hier) mais je viens de déménager et j'ai eu quelques imprevus internet. Mais tous va mieux maintenant et c'est avec plaisir que je vous offre ce chapitre. J'espère que vous allez prendre autant plaisir à le lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire !

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ses poumons le brûlaient. Son souffle se coinçait dans sa gorge. Les muscles de ses jambes protestaient, lui criaient de s'arrêter, d'arrêter de les faire souffrir mais il n'écoutait pas les réclamations de son corps.

Plus loin. Plus vite. Avant de s'arrêter, de s'écrouler.

Ne plus penser. A rien. Rien d'autre que les cris d'agonie de son corps.

Encore un peu plus. Quelques mètres encore et il pourrait...

Il s'écroula. La terre sèche gorgée du soleil de la journée s'éleva en tourbillon de poussière autour de lui.

Il lui restait quelques mètres encore à parcourir. Quelques mètres de trop.

Mais ici aussi c'était bien. Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Son souffle court et chaud s'élevait vers le ciel noir ponctué de tache blanche.

Après de longue minutes passées à regarder l'étendu céleste, sa respiration enfin apaisée, il se releva.

Rien autour de lui ne lui était connu. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il n'avait fait que courir. Droit devant lui. Sans but.

C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se purifier, arrêter de ressasser toujours les mêmes choses. Juste un moment, toujours trop court.

Il rentrerait mais plus tard.

Encore un peu. Il allait avancer encore un peu. Peut être vers la faible lueur qui apparaissait entre les arbres. Pourquoi pas. Vers ça où autre chose. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Malgré l'indifférence qu'il ressentait, une petite pointe de curiosité venait de faire surface.

Des voix. Il entendait des voix.

Il se faufila entre deux arbres et s'accroupit derrière un arbuste. Les voix venaient de silhouettes se dessinant à contre jour devant un feu de camps. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer les visages. Peut être que s'il s'approchait un peu plus...

Un mouvement sur sa droite.

Il tourna la tête.

Une ombre fondit sur lui.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La tension n'était pas loin d'atteindre son maximum. Quelle idée de réunir des Loups-garous qui venaient juste de passer la pleine Lune.

C'était le seul moyen de réunir tous les chefs de meute avant qu'ils ne s'évadent dans la nature. Seul la pleine Lune les rassemblait parfois pour hurler ensemble contre cet astre lumineux qui, tous les mois, les narguait du haut de son infini.

Il fallait remettre de l'ordre entre chaque les meutes. Les partis-pris de certains loups-garous durant la guerre avait bouleversé l'ordre établis. Un lycanthrope ne vivait que pour lui ou pour sa meute. Leurs actes ne devaient pas être liés à ceux des non garou, surtout si ceux-ci vont à l'encontre de leurs compatriotes.

Les garous ayant rejoint le Lord Noir cautionnaient l'asservissement qu'il faisait peser sur ses sujets. Un loup-garou n'est jamais asservit. Il est son seul maître et se soumet uniquement à son chef ou compagnon.

Certains l'avaient oublié. Ils avaient été punis pour ça.

Maintenant il fallait remettre de l'ordre. Tous étaient réunis ce soir dans ce but.

Mais comment coordonner une réunion quand tous les dominants supérieurs que comptaient les meutes locales avaient encore du mal à contrôler leur côté sauvage.

Chacun voulait imposer sa vision des choses et seul le chaos ressortait de ce débat désordonné.

Remus se gardait bien d'intervenir pour le moment. Sa situation était encore trop précaire vis-à-vis des autres. Sa prise de partis contre Voldemort pendant la guerre n'avait pas été vue d'un très bon œil. Seule sa proclamation d'indépendance et de libre arbitre face à l'Ordre du Phœnix avait empêché que de trop lourdes charges soient retenues contres lui.

Le fait que la majorité des loups-garous aient été contre les agissements du Lord avait aussi joué en sa faveur. Rien n'avait été dit mais certains approuvaient son geste. Mais les règles étaient les règles alors personne ne disait rien.

De plus Remus était un semi indépendant, il était un peu moins soumis à certaines règles que d'autres. Il avait une meute attitrée mais passait le plus clair de son temps loin d'elle. Il ne ressentait pas, comme certains, le besoin d'être entouré d'autres loups-garous. Sa position de professeur à Poudlard le maintenait également au château une bonne partie de l'année donc il valait mieux qu'il ne se lie pas trop.

Rares étaient les loups-garous qui ne ressentaient pas le besoin permanent d'être liés à une meute mais il n'en était pas moins aussi respecté que les autres.

Un loup-garou était avant tout libre. Qu'il choisisse la meute ou la solitude n'appartenait qu'à lui. Malgré tout, Remus ressentait parfois le besoin de retrouver ses congénères et il savait que pendant ces périodes, une meute l'attendait. Solitaire mais pas isolé.

Le ton montait dans la conversation. Tous faisaient des efforts pour se contrôler mais leur côté sauvage les pressait et n'attendait qu'une occasion pour jaillir.

Un sifflement retentit dans la forêt alentour. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la source du bruit, sur le qui-vive.

Gorg apparu alors entre les arbres. Un colosse de plus de deux mètres. Un loup-garou dont la force n'avait d'égal que sa sauvagerie. Sur son épaule gesticulait un homme.

-Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé en train de rôder près d'ici !

Sans plus de précaution, Gorg le jeta au milieu des loups-garous.

Draco Malfoy s'écroula sur le sol dans un nuage de poussière. Ses yeux écarquillés de terreur fixaient la foule qui l'entourait avant de s'arrêter sur Remus Lupin. En reconnaissant son professeur il sentit une vague de soulagement le parcourir. Il ne laisserait jamais un de ses élèves en danger. Il était bien trop droit pour ça.

Draco s'apprêtait à le rejoindre quand, plus rapide que l'éclair, un homme se jeta sur lui et lui plaqua la tête contre le sol. Il s'étouffait à chaque inspiration, la poussière s'infiltrant dans son nez et sa bouche.

L'homme se pencha sur lui, reniflant l'odeur de peur qui l'enveloppait.

-Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà ? Le fils Malfoy est parmi nous ce soir.

Un sourire carnassier se peignit sur son visage aux ombres mouvantes.

-Alors comme ça on vient fouiner. Aussi perfide que son père.

Remus se tendit, sur ses gardes. Un loup-garou en colère à quelques jours de la pleine Lune se contrôlait difficilement. Une simple pression trop forte de la main pouvait réduire en miettes le crâne de son élève. Les lycanthropes devaient toujours faire attention à leur force face aux humains.

Mais que faisait donc Malfoy ici ? Il devait être totalement inconscient pour s'aventurer aussi près d'une réunion de loup-garou. Surtout lui.

Tout autour, des regards hostiles fixaient hargneusement le corps écrasé par Wern. Tous avaient en mémoire les sortilèges de torture lancés par Lucius Malfoy sur les garous. Il devait penser que cela serait suffisant pour soumettre un des leurs. Mais leur espèce ne pliait pas aussi facilement. La meute de Wern était celle qui avait le plus souffert.

Malheureusement pour Draco, les loups-garous sont très rancuniers. Le père en prison, ils seraient amplement satisfaits de pouvoir se venger sur le fils. Cela n'augurait rien de bon pour son élève mais Remus ne pouvait rien faire pour lui venir en aide. Il ne représentait aucune meute et son opinion ne pesait rien face à neuf dominants supérieurs en colère.

Remus croisa le regard suppliant de Draco. Il crispa les poings de colère face à son impuissance.

Draco fut brutalement relevé par le cou, ses pieds à plusieurs centimètres au dessus du sol, avant d'être rejeté plus loin.

Son souffle se bloqua sous la douleur. Il essaya de se relever pour s'enfuir mais un loup-garou près de lui le saisis par la cheville et le traina jusqu'au feu. Encore un peu plus et sa poigne de fer lui aurait brisé la cheville et ça, Draco l'avait très bien senti. Ceci, plus la présence de Lupin, lui confirma qu'il avait surement à faire à des loups-garous.

Haletant et mort de peur, Draco se recula autant que lui permettait le feu dans son dos.

Son regard ne cessait de revenir sur son professeur mais celui-ci n'esquissa aucun geste pour venir l'aider.

Remus était totalement impuissant et ne savait pas quoi faire. Demander aux autres de le laisser aurait signifié qu'il portait plus d'importance au fils Malfoy qu'aux loup-garous qui avaient souffert par la faute du père. Il signerait son arrêt de mort. Ils étaient intraitables face à la trahison.

Mais leur colère et leur côté sauvage les aveuglaient et les empêchaient de voir que Draco n'était pour rien dans les agissements de son père.

Éloigné des meutes, Remus ne ressentait pas autant qu'eux ce besoin de vengeance.

Mais rien ne pourrait leur faire entendre raison.

A moins que... Non. Remus n'était pas près à sacrifier sa vie et son avenir pour Draco Malfoy.

Deux loups-garous plongèrent sur Draco, lui saisissant bras et jambes. Incapable de bouger, il ne pouvait que regarder, impuissant, l'homme qui l'avait précédemment plaqué au sol marcher vers lui. Celui-ci s'accroupit au dessus de lui. Sa langue darda entre ses dents et parcouru la gorge offerte, excité par la peur qui émanait du Serpentard.

Sa main finit par saisir le menton de Draco, le forçant à lui faire face, tandis que l'autre glissait le long du bras crispé de sa victime. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux apeurés qui lui faisait face. Alors qu'un sourire terrifiant se peignait sur son visage, le loup-garou cassa les os de l'index de sa victime d'une seule pression.

Draco hurla de douleur. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et alla nourrir la terre sèche.

Le loup-garou au dessus de lui rejeta la tête en arrière, saturant ses sens de la douleur de sa victime : le corps frissonnant sous lui, la sueur et les larmes qui entachaient cette peau pâle et surtout, cette odeur enivrante de peur qui le recouvrait tout entier.

Les doigts de Wern se glissèrent sournoisement jusqu'au majeur suivant. Draco se crispa, le souffle court, priant en vain que quelqu'un vienne le délivrer de ce supplice, quand une voie s'éleva.

-Arrête Wern !

Remus s'avança.

-Arrête, répéta-t-il.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Wern en se redressant au dessus sa victime.

-Je suppose que si c'est juste parce que je te le demande ça ne suffira pas ?

Wern ricana, toujours accroupie au dessus de Draco.

-Effectivement, ça ne suffira pas.

Remus jeta un dernier regard à son élève. Celui-ci le lui rendit, une insoutenable lueur d'espoir brillant derrière ses pupilles dilatées par la douleur. Remus n'avait plus le choix, il ne pouvait plus reculer et laisser Draco entre les pattes de Wern. Il n'avait plus le temps de tergiverser. Wern n'était pas réputé pour sa patience. Remus penserait aux conséquences de ses paroles plus tard sinon, il allait se dérober. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son élève souffrir comme ça alors que ça n'irait qu'en empirant. Il devait intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère vraiment et que Wern soit incontrôlable. Aucune autre solution ne permettrait de sortir Draco de cet enfer.

-Alors ? S'impatienta Wern.

Remus inspira et plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre loup-garou.

-C'est mon compagnon.

Tout autour de lui, les loups-garous se crispèrent. Le cercle qui s'était formé autour d'eux se resserra.

Wern se redressa précautionneusement. La lenteur de ses gestes traduisait toute la volonté qu'il devait fournir pour contrôler sa fureur.

-Tu t'es lié avec le fils Malfoy ?

-C'est ce que je viens de dire.

Wern se jeta sur Remus et saisit le col de sa chemise.

-Comment as-tu osé ?! Il a torturé ma compagne, ma meute !

Remus essaya de ne pas réagir face à la fureur du loup-garou. Le moindre geste de défense ou de riposte ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

-Pas lui Wern, son père. Draco n'y est pour rien.

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Je te croyais mon ami.

Remus eut toute les peines du monde à soutenir le regard de Wern. La douleur, la rage et la trahison qui s'y reflétait lui faisait mal. Il avait trahit la confiance de son ami pour sauver Draco Malfoy. Se le pardonnerait-il un jour ?

-Tu sais tout comme moi qu'on ne choisit pas son compagnon ou sa compagne. Ça s'impose juste à toi. Tu peux alors seulement espérer qu'il accepte.

-Arrête ! Ne fait pas comme si tu en savais plus que moi sur le sujet. Tu ne sais pas comment le lien devient puissant avec le temps. Tu ne sais pas non plus la souffrance que tu peux ressentir quant ta moitié se fait torturer sous tes yeux. Tu ne sais rien de tout cela ! Comment as-tu pu ?

Comme Remus ne répondait rien, sans brider sa force, Wern lui enfonça son poing dans l'estomac. Il ne pouvait supporter la compassion qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son ami.

Remus alla percuter un arbre plusieurs mètres derrière lui. Sans douleur apparente, il se releva et revint faire face à Wern. Cette fois-ci, il fut accueilli par un coup de coude dans l'arcade sourcilière. Sa peau se fendit, laissant libre cours à l'écoulement de sang qui en résultat.

Le professeur essuya sommairement le liquide carmin qui lui piquait les yeux. De nouveaux coups pleuvèrent sur lui mais se tarirent rapidement face à l'attitude passive de Remus.

-Si tu crois que ton lien avec Malfoy va m'empêcher de venger ma meute tu te trompes. Cracha Wern à la figure de l'autre loup-garou écroulé devant lui.

-Ça suffit maintenant Wern ! Protesta d'une voix puissante un homme qui venait de sortir du cercle. Si c'est son compagnon alors tu ne peux rien faire. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en prendre au compagnon d'un autre loup-garou.

Wern défia du regard l'inopportun qui venait de l'interrompre mais finit par s'éloigner de Remus et Draco en poussant un cri de rage. Il savait qu'il avait raison, il n'avait plus le droit d'intervenir.

Sous le regard des loups-garous présents, Remus se leva et alla rejoindre Draco. Alors qu'il l'aidait à se mettre debout, le lycanthrope lui souffla quelques mots le plus bas possible.

-Ne dites rien. Ne faites rien. Laissez-moi gérer.

Aucun mouvement ne lui indiqua que son élève avait compris, il ne pouvait que l'espérer parce qu'il ne pouvait rien dire de plus sans risque de se faire entendre des autres.

Remus pris le Serpentard dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, sa main blessée protégée entre leurs deux corps.

Draco se tendit face à cette proximité mais ne fit rien, comme le lui avait ordonné son professeur. Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'obéir, surtout à quelqu'un comme Lupin, mais il était en bien trop mauvaise posture pour faire le fier Il savait reconnaitre quand il avait besoin d'aide et savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait se fier qu'à son professeur qui semblait mieux maîtriser la situation que lui.

Tout autour de lui, les regards des loups-garous le mettaient à la fois mal-à-l'aise et lui faisait peur. Inconsciemment, il se sera un peu plus contre son professeur. Ce mouvement n'échappa ni à Remus, ni aux autres lycanthropes.

Remus resserra sa prise autour des épaules de son élève et fit de nouveau face à l'attroupement de loups-garous.

-Je vous l'annonce à tous maintenant, Draco Malfoy est mon compagnon. Aucun mal ne peut lui être fait.

Des grognements de frustration s'élevèrent dans le groupe mais personne ne pouvait renier les Lois Lupines. Draco Malfoy était protégé.

-Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas avertis avant Remus ? Demanda un homme dans l'assemblée. L'avènement d'un nouveau compagnon est toujours un moment de fête. Qui que soit le compagnon...ajouta-t-il dans un grognement.

Le cerveau de Remus tournait à toute vitesse afin de trouver le plus vite possible les réponses adéquates aux questions posées et à celles qui allaient venir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire une gaffe.

Remus se racla la gorge, essayant de gagner quelques secondes.

-Si je n'ai prévenu personne, c'est tout d'abord à cause de l'identité de mon compagnon, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer Alric. Et aussi...Parce que nous nous ne sommes pas encore lié.

Les autres loups-garous s'entre regardèrent et Remus regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

Wern s'approcha, une lueur maléfique dans le regard.

-Alors Malfoy n'est pas encore vraiment ton compagnon Remus.

Le lycanthrope n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du couple. Il tendit son bras droit et laissa courir un doigt sur la joue de Draco puis son cou.

-S'il n'a aucun lien ave toi, il n'a aucun lien avec nous.

Remus comprenait parfaitement où voulait en venir Wern et c'est ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Jusqu'à présent, aucun de ses gestes n'étaient encore irrémédiables mais peut être plus pour longtemps.

-Il n'a aucun lien avec toi Remus ! Répéta Wern. Laisse le moi !

La folie de la rage aveuglait Wern et lui faisait perdre tout sens commun. Il avait tellement attendu le moment de pouvoir venger sa compagne qu'il ne pouvait supporter de voir la seule opportunité qui s'était présentée jusqu'a maintenant lui passer sous le nez.

- Calme-toi Wern ! S'énerva Alric en lui saisissant fermement l'épaule.

Remus sentait la situation lui échapper et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

-Nous ne sommes pas encore lié, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

-Je ne te crois pas Remus, je ne te crois plus. Cracha Wern.

-C'est pourtant la vérité.

Remus ne supportait pas de mentir ainsi à son ami mais il était maintenant trop engagé dans son mensonge pour pouvoir s'esquiver sans dommage.

- Alors lie-toi à lui. Maintenant !

-Quoi ? S'étonna Remus.

-Si, comme tu le dis, vous êtes sur le point de vous lier, prouve le nous et faites le devant nous ce soir.

-Mais...quoi...Non ! C'est trop important, trop intime. On ne peut pas le faire juste pour vous prouver que je dis la vérité.

-C'est le seul moyen pour que je te crois. Que nous te croyions tous.

Wern se tourna vers les autres loups-garous, cherchant leur approbation. De nombreux hochement de tête se firent voir. Personne n'était prêt à laisser tomber leur vengeance sans une preuve réelle et concrète. La promesse d'un futur compagnonnage ne leur suffisait pas.

-Je sais que c'est un acte intime, mais tu n'es pas en position de protester. Et puis, le moment de la liaison n'est pas le plus important dans une relation, mais c'est ce qui suit, poursuivit Wern une grimace mauvaise peinte sur le visage.

- Lis-toi avec lui ici, devant nous.

Autour du couple, tous les loups-garous approuvèrent, ralliés à la cause de Wern.

Pour une fois que les dominants supérieurs étaient d'accord entre eux, ça n'aurait pas pu plus mal tomber.

-Comme tu le vois, tu n'as pas le choix.

Les doigts de Remus se crispèrent sur les épaules de Draco toujours dans les bras de son professeur, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau à travers ses vêtements. Le Serpentard laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur ce qui reporta l'attention de tous sur lui. Le blond se recroquevilla sous les regards hargneux. Il n'était pas en position de force et préférait ne pas se faire remarquer.

Depuis tout à l'heure, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait autour de lui mais, alors que son professeur semblait maîtriser la situation au début, Draco sentait maintenant clairement qu'il commençait à perdre pied. Le blond recommençait à paniquer alors que le calme apparent de Lupin avait jusque là eut raison de sa peur.

-D'accord, finit par céder Remus après les quelques secondes de réflexion qu'il avait pu s'octroyer. Mais laissez-moi parler un peu avec Draco avant. C'est une décision qui nous concerne tous les deux.

Sa requête fut approuvée et Remus s'éloigna du groupe de loups-garous avec Draco à ses côtés.

Une fois que Remus fut sûr qu'ils étaient assez éloignés des autres pour ne pas être entendu, il s'assit sur le sol et invita Draco à faire de même en face de lui.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il venait de faire et regrettait maintenant amèrement sa décision. Il venait de foutre en l'air son avenir pour un Malfoy qui ne réaliserait jamais la portée de son acte. Tout en lui lui criait de fuir et de laisser Draco à son sort mais Remus ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de ses principes. De toute façon, c'était maintenant trop tard pour reculer, les dés étaient jetés. S'il revenait sur ses propos devant les loups-garous, il serait très probablement traité comme un paria pour le reste de ses jours et c'était pour lui encore pire que d'avoir Draco comme compagnon pour le reste de sa vie.

Remus se passa une main dans les cheveux, essayant de cacher son trouble à son élève.

Draco allait devenir son compagnon.

Il avait envie de se rouler en boule sur le sol et de hurler.

Toute sa vie il avait attendu le moment où il trouverait sa moitié, la personne avec qui il partagerait le reste de son existence. Il savait que c'était ce qui pouvait arriver de plus beau dans la vie d'un loup-garou et il venait de tout détruire pour sauver Draco. Un homme qui le méprisait.

-Professeur ? Demanda Draco qui ne savait quoi dire devant le silence du lycanthrope.

Toute sa verve et sa prestance habituelles l'avaient quittées. Il n'était plus qu'un garçon de 17 ans tremblant de peur au milieu d'une situation qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui et de se cacher dans son lit mais surtout il avait besoin d'une présence amicale et Remus Lupin était ce qui pouvait le plus se rapprocher d'un ami ici. Draco n'aurait jamais pensé considérer un jour Lupin comme un ami mais il n'était pas en position de faire la fine bouche.

-Professeur ? Répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Remus redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux de son élève où se reflétait la peur. Il reprit alors son courage à deux mains et essaya de paraître rassurant. De toute façon, tout était joué pour lui maintenant, alors autant essayer de sortir Draco du piège dans lequel il s'était fourré.

Remus tendit le bras et saisi la main de son élève.

-Comment va ton doigt ? Dès qu'on sera partie d'ici, je regarderais ce que je peux y faire.

-Ca va, la douleur est un peu passée tant que je ne bouge pas. Mais, professeur, dites moi ce qui se passe.

Remus soupira. Il posa ses mains derrière lui sur le sol et s'appuya sur ses bras tendu. Son regard se perdit dans les étoiles alors qu'un rayon de Lune venait caresser ses cheveux. Il n'osait pas rencontrer le regard de son élève. Il l'avait engagé dans une situation délicate sans lui demander son avis et il s'en voulait pour ça. Mais s'il se débrouillait bien dans le futur, Draco n'aurait pas à en pâtir. Seul lui en subirait les douloureuses conséquences.

-J'ai...fait quelque chose dont je n'avais pas mesuré la portée. Pour te sortir de là, j'ai prétendu que tu étais mon compagnon et pour le leur prouver, ils veulent que l'on se lie devant eux ce soir.

Quand il baissa enfin les yeux vers le blond, il ne rencontra qu'interrogation.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que sont les compagnons pour les loups-garous ?

Draco secoua la tête.

-C'est peut être mieux ainsi, marmonna Remus. Ca va éviter pas mal de difficultés.

Il se pencha en avant, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux.

-Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne sais pas. Mais pour leur prouver que je ne leur mens pas, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je vais devoir procéder au rituel de fusion. Je vais faire de toi mon compagnon.

-Attendez, paniqua Draco, dites moi ce qu'est un compagnon !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'aura aucune influence pour toi dans ta vie future.

-Qu'est-ce qu'est un compagnon ?! répéta Draco.

Remus lui intima de baisser d'un ton mais se sentit obligé de répondre quelque chose face à l'insistance du blond. Après tout, ça le concernait.

-C'est juste une personne qui est lié à un loup-garou, mais je te le répète, ça n'aura aucune incidence pour toi alors ne panique pas. Ca ne t'engage à rien. Si tu veux ressortir vivant d'ici et être capable de différencier ta main de ton pied, contente toi de me suivre. Fais ce que je te demande quand je te le demande et surtout, essaye de prendre un air confiant et amoureux.

-Amoureux ?

-Oui, amoureux.

Voyant que son professeur n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus, Draco refoula toutes les questions qui se bousculaient à ses lèvres. D'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, Lupin faisait déjà beaucoup pour le sortir de cet enfer.

-Tu es prêt ? Demanda Remus qui lui, ne se sentait absolument pas prêt à détruire son avenir.

-Je suppose que oui. Répondit Draco qui ne savait pas du tout à quoi se préparer.

En entendant cette réponse, Remus se releva d'un geste souple et rempli d'une assurance qu'il ne ressentait pas. Il se sentait comme un louveteau nouveau-né qui voulait seulement se blottir contre sa mère.

Il tendit malgré tout une main que saisit le plus jeune et d'une traction, le releva et le plaqua contre lui.

Remus garda la main valide de Draco dans la sienne et se dirigea vers le groupe de Loups-garous qui n'avait cessé de discuter durant tout leur entretien.

-Nous sommes prêts. Annonça Remus d'une voix clair et calme.

Un petit sourire sardonique étira les lèvres de Wern

-Tu nous excuseras mais le contexte sera assez pauvre pour ce…grand moment. Jeta Wern d'un ton sarcastique. Mais après tout la joie de votre compagnonnage devrait suffire à votre bonheur.

-Tout à fait, l'amour se contente de peu, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Remus qui savait pourtant que c'était la douleur de la trahison qui donnait un tel comportement à son ami.

Remus lâcha la main de Draco qui n'osa alors plus esquisser un geste et se mis à tracer un cercle avec son pied dans la terre sèche. Il appela Draco qui s'empressa de venir le rejoindre et tout les deux s'assirent face à face au milieu de ce cercle, leurs genoux se touchant.

-Vous voudriez bien éteindre le feu ? Demanda Remus aux deux loups-garous les plus proches. Il cache la lueur de la Lune.

Alors que les deux hommes s'exécutèrent, Remus saisit les deux mains de Draco dans les siennes. Seul l'éclat de la Lune leur permettait de se voir et de distinguer leurs mouvements.

Remus inspira un grand coup, ne pouvant à présent absolument plus reculer et commença à parler d'une voix qu'il espérait la plus claire et calme possible.

-Tous ici présent, je vous déclare témoin de cet événement. Que vos yeux et vos oreilles retiennent et aillent propager la bonne nouvelle. Je l'annonce, ce soir, se tiendra la cérémonie qui unira un loup-garou à son compagnon.

Draco senti les mains de son professeur trembler dans les siennes et les serra un peu plus fort. Déjà qu'il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il lui arrivait, alors si en plus Lupin commençait à paniquer, il n'était pas sur de ne pas faire une connerie qui signerait sûrement son arrêt de mort. Il était totalement effrayé face à la solennité du moment, même s'il essayait d'avoir l'air le plus confiant qu'il pu. Si déjà, il arrivait à s'en sortir avec ça, il verrait plus tard pour l'air amoureux…

Remus regarda leur mains liées quand il senti la pression se faire plus forte et en tira un peu de réconfort. Il n'était pas seul. Même si plus tard, ce serait le cas. Pour le moment, il avait quelqu'un a protéger, quel qu'en soit le prix. Ses principes passaient avant son bonheur. Il avait déjà assez de mort sur la conscience.

Remus essaya de se ressaisir et continua.

-Ce soir avec vous et la Lune pour témoins je choisi de faire de Draco Malfoy mon compagnon pour le reste de notre vie.

Remus murmura alors d'une voix douce à la seule attention de Draco :

-Draco, enlève ton t-shirt.

Draco sursauta devant cette demande impromptue mais s'exécuta quand il vit son professeur suivre sa propre demande.

Leurs mains revinrent se souder ensemble.

-La suite va être un peu douloureuse mais je vais essayer de faire le plus vite possible.

Ca ne peut pas être pire que de se faire casser un doigt, pensa Draco tout en appréhendant malgré tout.

-Répète après moi « Remus, ce soir, tu me confie ta vie et ta liberté, je te confie mon cœur et mon amour ».

Draco répéta mot pour mot les paroles d'une voix tremblante.

Dès qu'il eu finis sa phrase, Remus se pencha vers lui. D'une main sur son torse, il força Draco à s'incliner en arrière tendit que son deuxième bras l'empêchait de tomber sur le sol. Le plus âgé approcha sa tête du torse du blond et ne pu s'empêcher de humer sa peau. Ce serait surement la seule occasion qu'il aurait d'être aussi proche de son futur compagnon.

-C'est maintenant que ça va faire mal, murmura Remus.

Draco se tendit.

Un gémissement venant de son professeur le poussa à le regarder de plus prêt. Sous des traits tendus de douleur, les dents de Remus commençaient à s'allonger et prendre leur forme lupine tandis que ses yeux viraient au jaune. Draco resta bouche bée devant ce phénomène et n'osa plus esquisser un geste. Mais la transformation n'alla pas plus loin.

D'un geste lent, Remus vint poser sa bouche sur le torse de Draco, juste au niveau de son cœur. Il ouvrit la mâchoire et d'un geste sec, vint planter ses crocs dans la peau pâle du jeune homme.

Draco lâcha un hoquet de surprise qui laissa place à un gémissement de douleur. Quand les premières gouttes de sang perlèrent à la surface de sa peau, Remus s'écarta et lécha le liquide carmin avant de se redresser. Une marque de morsure sanglante ornait à présent le torse de Draco. Celui-ci n'osa baisser les yeux pour constater les dégâts. La douleur était suffisante.

Remus reprit la parole, les lèvres ensanglantées.

-Draco, ce soir, je te confie ma vie et ma liberté. Ils sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux, prends en soin. A ton tour Draco. Souffla Remus. Je veux que tu me mordes le cou comme je viens de le faire sur ton torse. Tu as compris ? Mord moi, fort.

Draco acquiesça et se pencha à son tour vers son professeur. Celui-ci inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, laissant un accès plus facile à la bouche de Draco. Le blond se rapprocha de la base du cou de son professeur et alla mordre la peau avec hésitation.

-Plus fort. Souffla Remus.

Draco s'exécuta en augmentant la pression de ses dents.

-Encore plus fort.

Draco hésita, il ne voulait pas mordre plus fort, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, ce n'était pas instinctif chez lui comme ça l'était chez son professeur.

-Mets y toutes tes forces Draco. Tu dois me faire saigner.

Draco sursauta et faillit s'éloigner de son cou mais Remus vint poser une main sur sa tête, l'empêchant de reculer.

- Vas-y, ne craint pas de me faire mal.

Draco voulais que ce supplice se termine au plus vite. Il mordit alors la chair de toutes ses forces.

Remus gémit de douleur mais ne bougea pas sa main de sur sa tête. Draco continua donc à tenir aussi fort qu'il le pouvait la chair ferme entre ses dents jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un goût de fer se répandre dans sa bouche.

Remus haleta et enleva enfin sa main des cheveux blonds. Draco n'en attendit pas plus pour se reculer, les yeux terrifiés par ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais avant qu'il ne s'écarte trop, Remus lui saisit la nuque et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il força la barrière des lèvres de Draco et fit glisser sa langue dans l'antre chaude et poisseuse de sang. Les quelques résidus du sang de Draco vinrent se mélanger à celui de Remus. Le baiser dura quelques secondes avant que le loup-garou ne s'écarte pour reprendre sa position initiale. Draco en fit de même, encore choqué par ce baiser inattendu. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'avoir embrassé un loup-garou, et surtout Lupin lui fasse vraiment plaisir même si sur le coup ça n'avait pas été un baiser vraiment désagréable. Plutôt dominateur mais pas désagréable.

Remus reprit son discours d'une voix en apparence impassible.

-Draco, ce soir je me suis lié à toi et tu t'es lié à moi. J'ai fait de toi mon compagnon et je te chérirais et te protègerais en tant que tel. Nous sommes liés à jamais.

Dans une nouvelle pulsion, Remus se pencha de nouveau sur Draco et reposa ses lèvres contre celles chaudes de son compagnon. Il n'en fit pas plus avant de se retirer.

Ce dernier baiser n'était pas nécessaire à l'accomplissement du rituel mais Remus n'avait pu s'empêcher de sentir une dernière fois la douceur des lèvres de son compagnon contre les siennes. Il savait que ce serait la dernière occasion pour lui de faire ça et en lui, son loup hurlait de désespoir à cette évidence. Il avait enfin trouvé un compagnon mais devait le laisser partir aussitôt. Draco n'était pas pour lui, il le savait. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une mascarade mais il était malgré tout son compagnon pour la vie. Son loup ne pouvait s'empêcher de le considérer comme tel et se résoudre à se contenter d'un seul baiser.

Remus essaya de se détendre pour calmer son loup mais les sentiments de ce dernier étaient aussi les siens.

Il tenta malgré tout d'afficher un sourire joyeux sur ses lèvres pour donner le change aux autres loups-garous.

-C'est fini Draco. Tu vas pouvoir partir d'ici.

Le blond soupira de soulagement malgré toutes les questions qui tournaient dans sa tête. Après tout, ce qui venait de se passer semblait tout sauf anodin, pourtant il ne savait toujours pas de quoi il était question et surtout quelle incidence cela aurait sur sa vie. Mais le visage fermé de Remus, malgré le faible sourire posé sur son visage, l'empêchait de lui demander.

Ils se revêtirent. Remus se leva et sortit du cercle en tenant Draco par la main.

-Comme tu viens de le voir, je viens de me lier à mon compagnon. Aucun mal ne peux lui être fait à présent. Ça s'adresse aussi à vous autres, clama Remus. Maintenant, si tu le permets Wern, j'aimerais achever la liaison mais pas devant vous de préférence.

Wern acquiesça et s'écarta pour le laisser quitter la clairière. Malgré le sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait et la frustration de ne pas pouvoir se venger des Malfoy, Wern ne pu s'empêcher d'être heureux pour son ami. Si Malfoy était vraiment destiné à être le compagnon de Remus, il ne pouvait que se réjouir que celui-ci l'ait enfin trouvé. Rien n'était plus beau que d'enfin trouver sa moitié.

Remus et Draco s'écartèrent de la clairière côte à côte et marchèrent ainsi pendant un long moment sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé. Draco avait beaucoup de chose à demander mais l'air renfrogné de son professeur était assez dissuasif.

Sans qu'il ne se soit rendu compte du temps qu'ils venaient de marcher, ils finirent par transplaner et se retrouvèrent devant les grilles du manoir Malfoy.

Remus s'arrêta alors et se tourna enfin vers le blond.

-Tu as surement beaucoup de questions mais les poser ne t'avancerait à rien de bien. Essaye d'oublier cette nuit et surtout, essaye de ne plus te retrouver dans ce genre de situation.

Remus posa les yeux sur la main blessée de Draco, qu'ils avaient tout les deux oubliés. Le plus jeune ne ressentait en effet plus que légèrement la douleur de ses phalanges cassées.

Remus la lui saisit doucement, essayant de ne pas réveiller la douleur.

-Je vais devoir remettre tes os en place avant qu'ils ne se ressoudent mal et que tu perdes l'usage de ton doigt. Ca va faire mal.

Draco se crispa tandis que son professeur faisait courir ses propres doigts sur celui blessé de son élève. Il s'avança d'un pas pour se retrouver tout contre son compagnon.

-Agrippe quelque chose et serre le aussi fort que tu peux.

Ne sachant quoi prendre, Remus décida pour lui et posa sa main valide sur son poignet.

-A trois, je vais tout remettre en place.

Il palpa doucement l'index. Une seule pression et normalement tout se remettrait en pace.

-Un…Deux…

Et Remus appuya. Les os émirent un craquement sinistre et Draco poussa un hurlement de douleur tendit que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau du poignet de son professeur. Remus grimaça de douleur mais il savait que ce n'était rien comparé à celle de Draco. Mais la souffrance de son compagnon faisait gémir son loup de frustration et d'impuissance. Remus lâcha la main soignée de Draco et vint poser la sienne sur la tête blonde pour l'appuyer contre son torse. Ses doigts enserrant toujours le poignet fin du lycanthrope, Draco se laissa aller et sanglota de douleur.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se pleurer comme ça en publique mais la douleur était trop forte. Et puis, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au loup-garou. Il ne ressentait pas cette gêne habituelle quand il se montrait faible devant quelqu'un.

Après quelques minutes, Draco finit par s'écarter. La main de Remus s'attarda plus que nécessaire dans les cheveux blond mais elle finit par retomber contre son flanc à regret.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant. Prend une potion antidouleur, pose une attelle pendant quelques jours sur ton doigt, vas dormir et oublie cette soirée. Tout ira bien pour toi maintenant.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Remus se détourna et s'éloigna dans la nuit. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent contre sa volonté de ses yeux humides mais Draco ne les vit pas.

Quand son professeur eut totalement disparu dans la nuit, le Serpentard se détourna à son tour et reprit le chemin de sa maison.

Toute sa douleur et sa frustration du début de soirée l'avaient quittées mais d'autres questions toutes aussi dérangeantes le torturaient à présent.

Il ne comprenait rien à la situation mais sentait que quelque chose d'important lui échappait.

_A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Le sang des innocents

**Auteur :** Tabourette

**Beta** : ClaP74

**Rating **: MA

**Note 1:** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles donc toutes les personnes que cela rebute, passez votre chemin

**Note 2** : Merci beaucoup à ClaP74 pour avoir merveilleusement bien corrigé ce chapitre !

**Diclaimer** : les lieux et personnage de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à leur auteur J.K Rowling. Le reste, c'est tout à moi ! :D

**Petit mot de ma beta, ClaP74 : **Ce chapitre, vous allez l'adorer ! Comme tous les autres évidemment, mais là, je vous l'assure, vous allez être bien heureux ! D'abord parce qu'il y le retour de Harry ET de Severus, et que bon voilà, je ne vais pas vous dévoiler la suite, mais que c'est bien partie pour être génial ! Tabourette joue (encore !) avec nos nerfs, et franchement, c'est trop bien. Que de suspens :D Vous allez vraiment aimer ! :)

Avec mon retard dans la publication de mon dernier chapitre, je n'ai même pas pris le temps de remercier ceux qui m'ont laissez des reviews la dernière fois et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Merci donc à Guest 1, 2, 3 et 4 ^^, Nepheria4 et ankana87 ! Si j'ai oublié de répondre à une des personnes avec un compte FF et m'ayant laissé une review, je m'excuse sincèrement. Vous prenez le temps de me donner votre avis, la moindre des choses de ma part c'est de vous répondre.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bien que Severus ait essayé de trouver une solution au problème de mémoire de Potter, aucune illumination ne vint éclairer son esprit.

Dès qu'Harry eut retrouvé assez de force pour rentrer chez lui, le maître des potions avait été obligé de le laisser partir. Malgré les réticences du maître des potions à laisser un de ses élèves, surtout Potter, partir en connaissant son secret, il ne pouvait pas le garder plus longtemps. Il avait déjà quitté la maison de son once depuis plus d'une nuit et une demi-journée. Sa famille devait s'inquiéter et ne tarderait surement pas à en référer à Dumbledore. Ce dernier n'attendrait pas une minute pour envoyer la moitié du monde sorcier à la recherche du gosse. C'était plus prudent de renvoyer Potter chez lui dès que possible.

Dans neuf jours, Harry serait majeur et partirait de chez le 4 Privet Drive. Dans quinze, il passerait son brevet de tranplanage et dans trois semaines il était convenu qu'il devait revenir dans le repère des vampires pour voir son professeur. Son absence n'était pas envisageable. Entre temps, Severus espérait bien avoir trouvé un moyen pour effacer la mémoire du Survivant.

Severus avait donc transplané avec Harry jusque dans la ruelle où tout avait commencé et sans dire un mot avait disparu.

Seul restait Harry avec tous ses souvenirs.

Le Survivant ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ceci. Snape se comportait relativement convenablement avec lui, autant que son professeur pouvait l'être, mais voulait à tout prix lui effacer la mémoire. Il le sauvait d'une mort certaine mais partait sans rien dire. Que craignait-il donc ? Qu'il parle et raconte ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ? Harry avait compris que son professeur ne voulait pas que son secret soit dévoilé et malgré la rancœur qu'il lui portait, il respectait ce choix. Certes, Snape avait été blanchit de toutes accusations pour son passé de Mangemort après la guerre et Harry avait cessé de le haïr, mais pas de le détester. Snape restait Snape et Harry restait Harry. La fin de la sixième année n'avait pas vu de nettes améliorations dans leur relation et la septième ne s'annonçait pas mieux.

Mais malgré leur inimitié, Harry n'allait parler à personne de la condition de vampire de son professeur, même pas à ses amis. Qui était-il pour dévoiler un si lourd secret ? Sa rancœur envers Snape n'allait pas jusque là.

Harry souffla un grand coup. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de rentrer chez lui et d'affronter la colère de sa tante et de son oncle pour son absence. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver une lueur d'inquiétude dans leurs regards furieux. Il avait cessé d'espérer de leur part un quelconque sentiment positif à son égard quand il avait été en âge de comprendre ce qu'était l'amour.

Harry marcha jusqu'à sa « maison » et vaillamment, poussa la porte d'entrée. Dans neuf jours, son calvaire toucherait à sa fin.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Occupé par ses préparatifs de départ, Harry n'avait pas vu passer les jours le séparant de son anniversaire. C'est donc tout heureux, la nuit de ses 17 ans, ses affaires réduites dans sa poche, qu'Harry enfourcha son balai et s'envola dans la nuit noire.

Seule une chambre bien rangée et un mot de vague remerciement posé sur le lit témoignait de sa vie chez les Dursley.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Quelques dizaines d'heures de vol plus tard, Harry arriva au 12 square Grimmaud, sa nouvelle maison. L'ancien Quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, nettoyé et redécoré par les soins de Molly était maintenant à lui et prêt à l'accueillir.

En poussant la porte d'entrée, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à Sirius. Malgré sa mort, il ne l'avait pas oublié en lui léguant cette maison. C'était son seul bien. Pour le moment, seul un profond silence régnait dans la demeure mais demain, les rires de ses amis rempliraient ce lieu sombre. Ils avaient promis de venir le plus tôt possible pour fêter avec lui son anniversaire et sa nouvelle liberté.

Après avoir repris sa chambre habituelle, Harry s'installa rapidement et alla se coucher pour terminer sa nuit, dans l'attente du lendemain.

Comme promis, ses amis ne lui firent pas défaut et c'est un Ron lui sautant lourdement dessus qui le réveilla de son profond sommeil.

Les journées suivantes furent remplies de rires et de cris rythmés par les leçons de transplanage que leur donnait Hermione.

Les trois inséparables restèrent ensemble jusqu'au jour de son passage du brevet de transplanage. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite tous au Terrier pour fêter sa réussite.

Mais malgré ses journées bien remplies, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la rencontre avec son professeur qui arrivait à grand pas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Le jour tant redouté finit par arriver. Nerveusement, Harry se prépara et transplana dans la rue qu'avait prit soin de lui indiquer son professeur avant de le ramener chez lui.

Le jour se couchait à peine quand il arriva. Snape l'attendait au coin de la rue. Alors que l'appréhension lui nouait le ventre, Harry le rejoignit. Il redoutait l'entretien qui allait suivre. Snape allait-il réussir à lui effacer la mémoire ? Allait-il oublier les merveilleuses journées qu'il venait de passer ? Il y a trois semaines, il ne risquait de perdre que des souvenirs désagréables d'une nuit de douleur mais à présent ? Peut être Snape n'avait-il rien trouvé pour résoudre son problème. Peut être allait-il garder ses souvenirs.

Des flots de questions et de suppositions se bousculaient dans sa tête alors qu'il avançait sous le regard inexpressif de son professeur. Il était trop tard pour reculer.

Il avait sérieusement envisagé de ne pas venir. Après tout, pourquoi irait-il volontairement se jeter entre les mains de son professeur pour se faire effacer la mémoire alors qu'il ne le voulait pas ?

Mais il avait passé un accord avec le maître des potions, qui ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment laissé le choix, et il savait pertinemment que s'il ne se présentait pas à lui, ce serait Snape qui viendrait le chercher de force chez lui et tout se passerait beaucoup moins gentiment.

Harry fixa l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Bonsoir professeur.

-Potter, lui répondit succinctement Snape en inclinant la tête à son encontre. Suivez-moi.

Sans un mot de plus, le maître des potions se mit en mouvement, suivi par Harry. Celui-ci essaya de mémoriser du mieux qu'il le put le chemin qui le menait au repère des vampires. Il doutait que cela plaise à son professeur mais de toute façon, il n'avait jamais cherché à lui faire plaisir.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison au jardin fleuri sous lequel Harry devinait que s'étendait le repère.

Il entra à la suite de Snape et se laissa guider, adressant au passage une réponse mi craintive mi timide à Liam qui le salua chaleureusement.

Le Survivant passa une énième porte et finit par atterrir dans une petite pièce encombrée de coussins de toutes les tailles et qui jonchaient le sol, recouvert d'un tapis persan.

Les mêmes boules lumineuses que celles présentent dans l'infirmerie de Guiliane éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière tamisée.

-Asseyez-vous Potter, lui dit Snape d'un ton monotone en lui désignant deux poufs se faisant face.

C'étaient les premiers mots qu'il lui adressait depuis leur entrée dans le repère.

Harry se dirigea docilement vers l'un des deux poufs en regardant Snape faire de même avec le deuxième.

Le survivant ne put s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux sous le regard insistant du plus vieux.

-Détendez-vous Potter, je ne vais pas vous manger !

-Ah ?! Fit simplement le brun, sans pour autant se détendre.

Severus lança un regard noir à ce gamin, qui doutait manifestement de sa capacité à se contrôler. Mais il devait bien avouer que le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur sa soif s'était quelque peu effritée depuis que le Gryffondor se trouvait face à lui dans cet espace clôt. Son odeur saturait l'espace et l'appel du sang était sans précédent pour lui. Du sang de Potter.

Goûter le sang du gamin avait été une grosse erreur. Depuis ce moment, la saveur du liquide carmin le hantait. Le sang avec lequel il se nourrissait n'en était devenu que plus insipide et Severus se répugnait de plus en plus à en boire. Mais il devait se contrôler et s'en contenter sinon son retour à Poudlard deviendrait rapidement problématique. Tous ces gosses avec leur sang si frais ne seraient qu'une tentation de plus, surtout si Potter se trouvait dans les parages.

Pour le moment, il voulait donc seulement que son problème avec Potter se termine le plus rapidement possible, qu'il puisse rester loin de lui.

Severus crispa les poings pour refreiner son désir de goûter encore son sang et reporta son regard sur l'élève qui lui faisait face.

-Je ne plaisante pas Potter. Il va falloir que vous vous laissiez aller. J'ai d'ailleurs préparé une potion dans ce but.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Severus enfouit une main dans sa cape et en sortit une petite fiole contenant un liquide grisâtre.

-Cette potion va vous permettre de vous détendre et de vous laisser aller. Mais vous devez y mettre aussi un peu du votre et essayer de vous détendre par vous-même. Dans cet état de relâchement que va vous procurer la potion, l'esprit est beaucoup plus ouvert et donc accessible. Il me sera donc plus facile d'y pénétrer et d'y travailler.

Harry tressaillit. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on travaille dans sa tête et eut envie de crier sa désapprobation. Il ne voulait plus perdre la mémoire mais à quoi servirait-il de protester ? Snape ne lui laisserait pas le choix et cela se terminerait dans la douleur, comme toujours avec le maître des potions. Les cours d'occlumencie qu'ils avaient partagés ne cessaient de le lui rappeler.

Severus perçut le mouvement de rejet du garçon et ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer. Il s'était pourtant promis de se comporter convenablement avec Potter mais c'était plus fort que lui : dès qu'il se trouvait dans les parages, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le chercher.

Son comportement de la dernière fois n'avait été qu'un moment de faiblesse de sa part face à la détresse de son élève.

Alors qu'un sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres, le professeur fixa son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Potter ? Vous avez…peur ?

Mais contre toute attente, le gamin ne s'énerva pas. Seule l'angoisse qu'il ressentait transparut dans ses yeux. Severus, qui le regardait dans l'attente d'une réaction s'en rendit compte et son sourire s'affaissa.

-Professeur ? Se lança Harry, rassemblant son courage pour oser s'exposer ainsi à son froid interlocuteur.

-Oui Potter ? Lui répondit Severus que toute envie de provocation avait désertée.

En ce moment, Potter n'était plus qu'un adolescent effrayé et perdu et non plus Harry Potter, fils de James Potter, Gryffondor de son état.

-Professeur…euh…est-ce que vous allez…enfin, ce n'est pas que je…

-Soyez bref Potter.

Harry se racla la gorge.

-Est-ce que vous allez effacer tout mes souvenirs de ces trois dernières semaines ?

Severus compris enfin le trouble qui habitait le plus jeune.

-Non Potter. Il a été convenu que je ne vous ferais oublier que les événements de la nuit problématique ainsi que les moments passés ici, ceux d'aujourd'hui compris.

Severus sentit le soulagement du Gryffondor.

-Vous êtes prêt maintenant ? Vous allez pouvoir vous détendre ?

Harry hocha la tête et saisit la fiole que lui tendit son professeur. Il ne pouvait que lui faire confiance. Rien ne garantissait que Snape agisse bien selon ses dires et il ne se souviendrait même pas de s'être fait berné. Mais ses amis avaient été avec lui ces derniers jours et Severus le savait. Il ne prendrait donc probablement pas le risque que Ron et Hermione se doutent de quelque chose si jamais il venait à ne plus se souvenir de leurs moments passés ensemble.

Harry ouvrit finalement la fiole et en vida le contenu d'un trait. La petite pointe de menthe qui lui resta en bouche n'avait rien de désagréable et aida beaucoup plus à sa détente qu'un vieux goût amer.

Harry sentit ses muscles se décontracter et son corps s'avachir sur lui-même. Une douce langueur l'entoura et le pouf sur lequel il était assis semblait être l'endroit le plus merveilleux au monde. Son esprit partit vagabonder dans toutes les directions et c'est avec difficulté qu'il dû se concentrer sur les paroles de son professeur, légèrement penché vers lui.

-Vous vous sentez bien Potter ?

-Hum, fut la seule réponse qu'obtient le plus vieux, qui prit ça pour un oui.

Severus sourit intérieurement, satisfait de lui-même. Il avait craint de ne pas l'avoir fait assez puissante pour détendre suffisamment son élève.

Il se leva de son pouf et s'avança jusqu'au plus jeune. Avec douceur, pour ne pas le sortir de son état de torpeur, il lui écarta les genoux et s'agenouilla entre eux. Dans cette position, leurs yeux se faisaient face mais ceux d'Harry ne semblaient pas vraiment le voir.

Severus leva les mains et les plaça de part et d'autre du visage du jeune homme.

-Potter, concentrez-vous sur moi. Regardez-moi.

Le souffle chaud de son vis-à-vis lui caressait le visage, ajoutant à sa détente mais Harry essaya malgré tout de suivre les consignes qui lui parvenaient à travers le flou cotonneux qui l'entourait. Il cligna des yeux et Severus vit qu'il avait l'attention de son élève.

-Bien Potter

Harry ne pouvait faire autrement que regarder les yeux noirs qui lui faisaient face. Maintenant qu'il les voyait, il n'y avait plus qu'eux qui étaient importants. Sans s'en rendre compte, il retomba dans son état de langueur mais cette fois-ci, induit par le pouvoir vampirique.

Doucement, il ferma les yeux.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Severus se recula légèrement tout en maintenant le corps de son élève pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler.

Pour le moment, tout se passait bien et Severus avait bon espoir que ça continue. Potter était toujours endormie. Il espérait juste que ça ne soit pas dû à l'effet de la potion…

-Potter ? Harry ? Souffla Severus.

Si tout se passait bien, le brun ne réagirait pas.

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux et revint peu à peu à lui.

-Hum ?

-Par Merlin ! Jura le maître des potions dans un souffle en se rapprochant du Gryffondor. Vous vous souvenez Potter ?

-Hum ? Je ne sais pas…peut être…

-Oui ou non Potter ? s'énerva Severus.

-Oui.

La mâchoire de Severus se crispa. Inspirant et expirant profondément pour s'empêcher de s'énerver contre son élève qui n'y était pour rien, il reprit.

-Bon, ça n'a encore pas fonctionné mais c'est encourageant, il y a eu de l'amélioration. Nous allons recommencer.

-Euh…oui, d'accord, si vous voulez.

Encore étourdi, Harry sentit malgré tout au regard de son professeur qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il avait intérêt à la fermer.

Tout deux se remirent en position sans un mot. De nouveau, Harry plongea rapidement dans son état languissant sous l'effet combiné de la potion et du regard qui lui faisait face.

Il essaya de résister un peu plus longtemps contre ce pouvoir attracteur, plus par instinct de survie que par provocation, mais il finit par se laisser emporter.

N'osant bouger et prononcer un mot, Severus attendit. Comme Potter ne semblait pas réagir, il fit lentement descendre ses mains afin de relâcher en douceur le visage qu'il tenait. Après sa main gauche, il s'apprêtait à en ôter la droite quand son annulaire entra en contact avec la peau du cou de son élève.

Severus se crispa. Il le sentait. Il sentait le pouls battre à un rythme régulier contre son doigt. Il le sentait. Il le voyait.

Son regard ne pouvait plus se détacher de ce mouvement. Le sang qui coule, le sang qui pulse, n'attendant qu'une ouverture pour jaillir. Une toute petite ouverture pour s'échapper. Pour couler.

Ses autres doigts rejoignirent le premier et commencèrent à caresser la peau tendre.

Une toute petite piqûre. Toute petite…

-Professeur ?

Severus sursauta et s'arracha à sa contemplation. Il retira vivement sa main et se redressa, inconscient d'avoir rapproché son visage du cou de son élève.

-Professeur ? Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?

Le professeur de potion se tendit et saisit l'épaule du jeune sorcier.

-Vous ne vous souvenez plus Potter ?

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de réfléchir.

-No…Non, je ne me rappelle p…

Son corps se crispa violement sous la main de Severus et ses yeux se fermèrent. Liam surgit de nouveau devant lui dans cette ruelle sombre. Ses crocs le transpercèrent de nouveau. Il se réveilla de nouveau à côté de Guiliane. Son corps se tendit de nouveau de douleur.

La main d'Harry se crispa sur son cou, là où resurgissait la douleur de la morsure de Liam.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Avant même qu'il n'ait prononcé un mot, Severus compris que Potter se souvenait de tout. Il soupira et s'assit sur ses talons.

-Je suis désolé professeur.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute Potter. Recommençons une dernière fois. Cela commence à marcher.

Sa main toujours sur son cou rappela à Harry celle de son Professeur qui caressait sa peau sous des yeux noirs remplis de désir. C'est l'image qu'avait surpris Harry en se réveillant. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris la signification de cette scène. Il ne se souvenait pas. Mais maintenant… Ce regard lui faisait peur. Il se rappelait qu'en usant de son pouvoir, Snape s'affaiblissait. Il devait alors…boire pour reprendre des forces.

Harry tressaillit.

-Professeur ? Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? Cela fait déjà deux fois que vous le faites.

Severus s'énerva. Pour qui se prenait ce gamin ? Il savait se contrôler !

-Tout va parfaitement bien Potter ! En place !

S'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, il se serait rendu compte que c'était risqué de continuer. Il avait déjà très soif et le souvenir du sang de Potter coulant dans sa bouche se faisait de plus en plus pressant et ne l'aidait pas à se contrôler. Mais l'énervement l'aveuglait. Il était toujours sur les nerfs quand il avait soif alors il ne tint pas compte de la sonnette d'alarme qui retentissait dans sa tête.

-Redressez-vous Potter, nous recommençons !

Il était si près du but, il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant pour une légère soif. Il avait confiance dans la maîtrise qu'il avait sur lui-même. Il savait se contrôler.

Il allait réussir cette fois-ci. Il ne pouvait pas échouer. Il détestait échouer.

Le même scénario se remit une fois de plus en place mais la potion ne faisait plus autant effet. Harry ne se sentait pas aussi détendu que les fois précédentes et Severus n'était pas aussi concentré.

Pourtant, il n'en démordit pas et Harry plongea encore une fois dans l'inconscience.

Dès que Severus relâcha son attention, une violente vague de soif le submergea. Il haleta douloureusement et mit toutes ses forces en œuvre pour s'écarter de son élève tout en s'empêchant de le regarder. Comme si ne pas le voir pouvait faire diminuer l'appel du sang qui résonnait dans sa tête, dans son corps entier. Son souffle devint rauque sous l'effort fourni pour se contenir. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le jean d'un Harry toujours endormie. Il s'y agrippa pour s'empêcher de saisir autre chose, de toucher autre chose. Quelque chose comme de la peau, une pulsation, du sang. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le tissu rêche. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il sorte de cette pièce saturé d'odeurs toutes plus attirantes les une que les autres. Qu'il s'éloigne de lui.

La douleur provoquée par les doigts de son professeur sortit Harry de sa torpeur. Il reprit conscience alors que le plus vieux continuait de lui comprimer les cuisses avec ses mains. Il gémit faiblement.

Severus ne contenait plus sa force. Il devait partir mais le petit gémissement de douleur que lâcha le brun déchaina son instinct de prédateur. Sa proie était là, juste à portée de canines.

Harry comprit très rapidement ce qu'il se passait. Le souffle haletant, la tête baissée et les doigts crispés de son professeur dévoilaient sa soif. La peur le submergea. Il devait quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

Il essaya péniblement de se redresser sous la poigne du vampire à ses pieds et fit un pas de côté. Un pas de trop…

Sa proie avait peur. Elle voulait s'échapper. Mais il ne la laisserait pas faire. Elle était à lui. Il ne laisserait jamais partir un sang aussi bon.

A la pensée du sang divin, toutes les barrières de Severus cédèrent. La folie se déchaîna dans sa tête, dans son corps. Il était un vampire. Il avait soif. Il avait une proie.

Severus se redressa d'un bond et plaqua Harry sur le sol. Son souffle se bloqua dans ses poumons sous la violence du choc et le poids du vampire au dessus de lui l'empêchait de le reprendre. Il essaya de crier pour alerter quelqu'un mais aucun son ne sortit.

Une des mains de son professeur lui maintint la tête au sol tendit que l'autre bloquait son épaule gauche. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Severus pencha la tête de sa proie sur le coté, dévoilant un cou effilé, une peau douce et tendre sous laquelle pulsait une artère tant attendue et désirée. Il essaya de se contenir pour profiter du moment. Son visage descendit vers ce cou délicieux et imprégna tous ses sens de l'odeur délicieuse qui en émanait. Sa langue darda entre ses dents et vint caresser cette peau offerte. Son goût le fit gémir. Il savait à quoi s'attendre, il connaissait déjà la saveur qui allait bientôt se répandre dans sa bouche, dans son corps et cela ne fit qu'accentuer son désir. Il allait enfin pouvoir y goûter à nouveau.

Il en oublia tout le reste. Juste ça. Ce sang. Qu'importe la sensation d'interdit qui l'oppressait. Il avait désespéré de ne pouvoir sentir de nouveau ce sang sur sa langue. Il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant, malgré un vague instinct éloigné qui l'enjoignait de se retenir. Il se savait plus pourquoi il avait dû s'empêcher de savourer ce liquide vitale jusque là. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Severus lécha une dernière fois le carré de soie sous sa langue avant de faire jouer ses crocs sur l'épiderme tendu.

Sans jeter un regard pour son élève, il perça la peau d'une pression. Sans attendre, le liquide carmin s'écoula dans sa bouche, se répandit dans sa gorge. Une vague de plaisir le submergea, étouffant le cri d'agonie de sa proie qui résonna dans la pièce.

Le corps d'Harry s'arc-bouta sous la violence de la douleur. Severus y colla le sien, rapprochant son corps de cette source de plaisir.

Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter de savourer cette douceur qui comblait enfin le vide en lui. Il ne pouvait pas. Ce serait du gâchis de ne pas en profiter un maximum. Jusqu'à l'infinie.

Mais l'infinie se réduisit considérablement quand une secousse l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur.

Harry hurla de douleur quand les crocs furent violements retirés de son corps par le sort et sa main se crispa sur sa baguette qu'il venait d'utiliser, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur cette sensation. Il rassembla ses forces pour se lever et s'échappa de la pièce avant que le vampire n'ait eut le temps de reprendre ses esprits, perdu sous la violence du choc. Un humain normal aurait mit plusieurs minutes voir plusieurs heures à s'en remettre avant de pouvoir se relever et courir vu la violence du choc mais Harry ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part d'un vampire. Et il n'attendit pas pour le savoir.

Sans regarder derrière lui, il s'élança dans le couloir, sa baguette toujours en main et utilisa tout ce qui lui restait de force pour ne pas trébucher sous l'étourdissement et se souvenir du chemin pour sortir du repère.

Il ne sût s'il croisa d'autres vampires, si quelqu'un le poursuivait. Tout ce qui comptait était de partir le plus rapidement possible d'ici et de se retrouver en sécurité chez lui.

Quand il déboucha enfin dans la rue, il faisait nuit noire mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. Il transplana et n'eut que le temps de rentrer dans la maison de Sirius avant que les points noirs qui défilaient devant ses yeux n'envahissent sa vision et qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Quand l'étourdissement provoqué par la rencontre de sa tête avec les briques du mur se fût un minimum dissipé, Severus put enfin se redresser sans chanceler et c'est dans un cri de rage qu'il se rua vers la porte ouverte.

Il n'eut pas le temps de la passer qu'il percuta un corps, lui bloquant le passage.

-Bordel Severus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai entendu des cris venir d'ici et vu le gamin s'enfuir en courant. Severus ?

Ulver commença à s'inquiéter quand il remarqua que Severus ne l'écoutait pas, trop occuper à essayer de le faire bouger de l'embrasure de la porte.

Mais Ulver était trop vieux et trop fort pour que Severus espère le faire bouger.

Un mauvais pressentiment commençait à s'insinuer en lui. Il saisit le cou de Severus avec violence et l'obligea à lui faire face. Les yeux noirs, les crocs découverts et le souffle haletant qui charriait une odeur de sang lui firent très rapidement comprendre la situation. Toute l'ampleur de la situation. C'était la troisième morsure.

Il cria dans le couloir et son appel rameuta un petit groupe de vampire auquel il expliqua la situation.

-Enfermez Severus et attachez le. Il ne doit absolument pas sortir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé tous ses esprits. Stephen ! Gills ! Essayez de retrouver le petit.

Quand il fut enfin libéré de la charge de Severus, Ulver marcha quelques mètres dans le couloir et trouva Guiliane recroquevillée derrière un angle du mur, au bord des larmes. Sans attendre une minute de plus alors qu'il ressentait son désespoir depuis tout à l'heure, il la prit tendrement dans ses bras et la berça doucement en lui soufflant des mots rassurants. Guiliane laissa enfin libre cours à ses larmes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange. Severus va bientôt reprendre ses esprits. Tout va bien se passer. Il a eut un moment de faiblesse. Ca arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous. Depuis le moment qu'il se retenait de boire du sang frais, ça devait bien arriver un jour.

-Il va tellement s'en vouloir ! Je ne sais pas s'il s'en remettra. Il se sentait déjà tellement coupable pour ce qu'il a fait plus jeune. Il n'allait déjà pas bien avant. Sanglota Guiliane.

-Je sais ma belle mais nous serons là pour le soutenir. Tu sais combien il t'apprécie et prend en compte ton jugement. Tu es une des rares personnes à qui il fait confiance. Tu sauras le rassurer, l'aider à s'en remettre.

-Et Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

Le silence de son compagnon la fit trembler de peur. Elle gémit en imaginant l'état dans lequel ils allaient retrouver Severus quant il aurait pris conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle appréciait beaucoup Harry malgré le peu de temps passé avec lui, mais pour le moment, ses pensées étaient focalisées sur Severus. Il était déjà tellement torturé.

- Calme-toi mon amour. Ce sera à Severus de décider quand il aura retrouvé ses capacités. Nous ne pouvons qu'être là pour le soutenir dans son choix.

Ulver croyait ce qu'il disait mais il ne savait si Severus ferait le meilleur choix pour lui.

_A suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Le sang des innocents

**Auteur :** Tabourette

**Beta** : ClaP74

**Rating **: MA

**Note 1:** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles donc toutes les personnes que cela rebute, passez votre chemin

**Note 2** : Merci beaucoup à ClaP74 pour avoir merveilleusement bien corrigé ce chapitre !

**Diclaimer** : les lieux et personnage de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à leur auteur J.K Rowling. Le reste, c'est tout à moi !

**Petit mot de ma beta, ClaP74 : **Ca y est ! The chapitre ! Celui que vous attendiez toutes et tous ! Que dire ? L'intrigue de ce chapitre est vraiment géniale, et c'est tellement adorable ! Bref, si vous n'aimez pas, je ne comprends pas ! On ne peut qu'adorer, c'est obligé !

Honte à moi, je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews…

En tout cas, je voudrais vous dire à tous un simple merci. Merci de me lire et de me suivre, de me laisser des commentaires avec vos ressenties, vos questions, vos encouragements. Pour un auteur, ça n'a pas de prix alors tous simplement merci !

Ce chapitre, comme l'a dit ClaP74, va enfin satisfaire ceux qui s'impatientent de lire ce moment crucial. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Pour ceux qui veulent revoir Draco et Rémus, il va falloir encore attendre un peu parce que là, c'est du Sevy et du Ryry à fond !

Enjoy !

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Le corps avachi contre le mur eut un tressaillement. C'était le premier mouvement depuis plusieurs minutes qui montrait qu'il était encore en vie.

Durant des heures, il avait lutté contre les chaînes qui entravaient sa liberté, qui l'empêchait de sortir et d'aller retrouver sa proie. Epuisé, il s'était roulé en boule sur le sol et avait attendu que sa soif passe, que l'argent contre sa peau fasse son effet et finisse de le priver de ses forces.

Du sang continuait de s'écouler des plaies causées par les bracelets en argent qui le reliaient au mur. Il avait trop lutté, il s'était blessé et il ne cicatrisait pas.

Un autre frisson secoua son corps et Severus finit par prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il redressa la tête mais n'eut pas la force de faire autre chose. Satanées chaînes !

Tous ses membres étaient lourds et ça aurait été un effort trop grand d'essayer de les bouger. Sa gorge le brûlait et sa langue avait la consistance du parchemin. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Une seule chose aurait pu résoudre ses problèmes mais bien sûr, il n'en avait pas sous la main.

Il savait pourquoi il était là, assis dans le noir, entravé par des chaînes en argent qui lui pompaient toutes ses forces. Il avait totalement déconné. Malgré l'état bestial dans lequel il s'était retrouvé un peu plus tôt, il se souvenait parfaitement. De tout.

Il avait mordu Potter. Il n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler et avait bu son sang une nouvelle fois. Jamais encore il n'avait craqué de la sorte, même après des jours de jeûnes forcés. Il avait mordu Potter. Encore.

Encore…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effroi tandis que ses doigts se crispaient sur le pavé froid. Le corps de Severus fut pris de violents tremblements.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il avait mordu Potter pour la troisième fois. En moins de 4 semaines. Trois fois.

La première fois ne venait pas de lui mais ça ne changeait rien. Trois fois.

Un gémissement déchirant s'échappa de sa gorge et il retourna se recroqueviller sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences. Il ne voulait pas penser. Si, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune issu. Il n'avait qu'un choix à faire. Un seul. Un de trop.

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Mais tout son corps, toute son âme rejetaient cette idée. Les autres possibilités étaient tellement plus simples, mais impossibles. Il ne pouvait pas se délester de ses responsabilités, tout était de sa faute.

C'était sa faute, il n'avait pas le choix. Mais il n'était pas le seul concerné dans cette histoire.

Un cri de rage et de désespoir surgit de sa gorge pour aller percuter les murs de sa prison et le cœur de ses amis.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et resta quelques minutes allongé à contempler le plafond au dessus de lui sans vraiment le voir.

Son cœur battait la chamade et son corps frissonnait. Son t-shirt, couvert de sueur, lui donnait froid.

Il se redressa péniblement et tenta de l'enlever de ses mains tremblantes mais, malgré la chaleur oppressante qui saturait l'entrée de sa maison, le froid qu'il ressentait ne se dissipa pas.

Il porta la main à son cou et palpa les contours boursoufflés de la morsure. La plaie était déjà en train de cicatriser et n'était presque plus douloureuse.

Les événements de la nuit ne cessaient de revenir en boucle dans sa tête. Son professeur avait complètement craqué mais c'était aussi sa faute. Il aurait du protester contre l'idée de retenter une troisième fois de suite l'expérience.

Il regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'une bonne partie de l'après-midi était déjà passé. Il était resté inconscient durant plusieurs heures.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser des événements de cette nuit. Devait-il retourner voir son professeur ou plutôt l'éviter le plus possible jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Pour le moment, la perspective de revoir Snape dans le même état qu'un peu plus tôt le fit frissonner d'horreur.

Il allait d'abord prendre une douche et ensuite réfléchir à tout ça. Une douche bien chaude qui chasserait le froid qu'il ressentait.

...

Malheureusement, cette douche n'eut pas l'effet escompté et c'est dans le même état qu'Harry s'assit devant une assiette fumante pour entamer son petit-déjeuner-déjeuner-diner.

Comment devait-il réagir face aux actions de son professeur. Il le revoyait se jeter sur lui pour le plaquer au sol, son corps pressé contre le sien pour l'empêcher de bouger. Son corps chaud qui le faisait suffoquer. Les vampires n'étaient-ils pas censés être froids comme des morts ? Ce qu'ils étaient d'ailleurs…

Harry essaya de repenser à ce que Guiliane lui avait dit sur les vampires mais se rendit compte que ça ne l'aiderait pas à résoudre son plus gros problème et se força à se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

Sa fourchette triturait inconsciemment les aliments de son assiette sans qu'aucun n'aient disparu dans son estomac depuis le début. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim mais pensait qu'une fois devant son repas, son appétit se réveillerait pour réclamer le dû dont on l'avait privé toute la journée. Ce ne fut pas le cas mais Harry se força tout de même à avaler choses. Il devait reprendre des forces et aider son organisme à renouveler le sang que lui avait pris Snape.

Pourtant, après seulement quelques bouchées, son corps refusa de continuer et Harry abandonna. S'il n'en voulait plus, c'est qu'il n'en avait probablement pas besoin. A quoi bon se forcer.

Il décida donc de tout ranger et d'aller s'allonger dans son lit. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché mais il était tellement épuisé par ce qu'il lui était arrivé qu'il ne tergiversa pas. La nuit porte conseil et il espérait que demain, tout serait plus clair.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Quatre jours plus tard, Harry était aussi épuisé physiquement que mentalement. Il venait de se réveiller d'une nuit agitée de seulement quelques heures et n'avait toujours pas le courage de sortir de sous sa couette. Le thermomètre de sa chambre indiquait 27°C mais ni la chaleur de l'été, ni le feu de cheminée, ni la couette, ni la superposition de pulls qu'il avait pris soin de revêtir avant de se coucher ne parvenait à éloigner le froid mordant qui l'habitait depuis ces derniers jours. Depuis ce jour. La scène fatidique ne cessait de passer et repasser en boucle dans sa tête, l'empêchant de trouver un repos dont il avait pourtant bien besoin.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Harry décida de rester dans son lit. Rien ne l'obligeait à se lever après tout. Il n'avait pas faim et n'avait rien de particulier à faire. Ses amis lui avaient envoyés des lettres mais il n'avait pas envie de les lire, il ne prenait même plus la peine d'ouvrir la fenêtre aux hiboux et aux chouettes. Ses amis devaient s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir leur répondre mais Harry s'en fichait. Il verrait ça dans quelques jours. Pour le moment il n'en avait pas le courage.

Après plusieurs heures passées dans son lit sans que le sommeil ne daigne lui rendre visite malgré sa fatigue, le Gryffondor décida finalement de se lever. Il ne savait pas pour quoi faire mais peu lui importait. Il pouvait toujours aller sur le canapé. Du moment qu'il était assis. Il avait en effet de plus en plus de mal à rester debout, sûrement à cause de la fatigue.

Harry s'extirpa de sa couette et posa les pieds sur le sol gelé malgré la température de la maison. D'une poussée, il se mit debout mais aussitôt, un vertige le prit et son estomac se retourna. Il ne put s'empêcher de tomber à genoux sur le sol, haletant, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Encore un peu plus épuisé par l'effort, il roula sur le dos et regarda le plafond en grelottant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive bon sang. Marmonna le brun.

Depuis qu'il était revenu du repère des vampires, il n'avait plus goût à rien et ses forces s'épuisaient inexorablement sous l'effet combiné du manque de nourriture et de la fatigue. Malgré son état apathique, des questions tournaient dans sa tête et une seule réponse lui venait pour tout expliquer : aller voir Snape. Peut être ne comprendrait-il rien à son état mais tout avait commencé après son retour du repère. Il n'avait aucune autre solution et il savait que s'il continuait comme ça, son corps finirait par le lâcher. Il pouvait à peine descendre les marches sans s'écrouler de fatigue.

Malgré cette décision, il lui fallut deux bonnes heures avant de trouver le courage de se lever du sol glacé sur lequel il reposait toujours et une autre pour se préparer.

Le soleil commençait à décliner quand Harry sortit.

Il avait envisagé que Snape ne soit pas au repère des vampires mais quelqu'un sur place pourrait au moins le renseigner sur l'endroit où trouver le maître des potions. Il ne devait plus reculer maintenant, sinon Harry savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le courage de sortir de son lit une nouvelle fois.

Harry n'avait pas de soucis à se faire sur ce point : Severus était bien au repère des vampires. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas quitté depuis ce jour fatidique à part pour se rendre au 12 square Grimmaud. Inlassablement il avait frappé à la porte mais n'avait obtenu aucune réponse et les protections magiques l'empêchaient de rentrer de lui-même dans la demeure.

Alors il était resté à tourner en rond au repère, espérant que Potter finirait par venir à lui puisque lui ne pouvait pas atteindre le Gryffondor.

Il était resté attaché une journée entière dans sa prison avant que ses amis ne le juge apte à sortir. Il avait mis un temps incroyablement long avant que toutes envies bestiales de soif ne le quittent. Depuis, il faisait des aller et retour entre la maison d'Harry et le repère tout en ressassant les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Mais sa décision était prise depuis le premier instant où sa capacité à réfléchir lui était revenu. Une autre issue n'était pas envisageable. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre la main sur Potter et à le convaincre du bienfait de la chose. Et ce n'était manifestement pas la partie la plus facile au vu de ses échecs à le contacter.

Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise de voir apparaitre le Survivant au bout d'un couloir.

Il se ressaisit vite et alla à la rencontre du garçon d'un pas pressé, ne voulant pas le perdre de vue maintenant qu'il l'avait sous la main. Il saisit prestement le bras du plus jeune, inconscient du mouvement de recul qu'il eut en voyant l'homme qui hantait ses cauchemars venir d'un pas rapide sur lui.

Arrivé près de lui, Severus ne put que constater l'état déplorable dans lequel il lui revenait. Il s'y était attendu après tant de jours mais ce n'était quand même pas beau à voir. D'énormes cernes courraient sous les yeux fatigués du garçon, il affichait un air fiévreux et maladif et il avait dû perdre plusieurs kilos. Il devait se tenir au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler, à bout de souffle.

Le maître des potions oublia sa volonté première de le fustiger pour ne pas avoir répondu aux coups frappés à sa porte et préféra lui parler calmement. Il était le seul responsable de tout ce qu'il se passait et ne devait pas rejeter ses fautes sur Potter.

-Potter, Nous devons parler. Annonça sans préambule Severus d'un ton un peu plus abrupte que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

-Oui, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser, lui répondit le Survivant d'une voix hachée.

Il ne lui restait que peu de force après le transplanage qui l'avait mené ici. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se rouler en boule sur le sol et laisser son corps récupérer mais Severus ne lui en laissa pas le temps et le guida de la main vers un salon où trônait, parmi d'autres meubles, un irrésistible canapé qui semblait être l'endroit le plus merveilleux du monde aux yeux de Harry.

Au moment de passer le seuil de la porte, Harry trébucha et n'évita une violente rencontre avec le sol que grâce aux reflexes de Severus.

En retenant le corps de son élève, Severus put sentir combien il était affaibli et une autre vague de culpabilité le submergea. Le plus doucement qu'il put, il redressa le jeune homme et le soutint jusqu'au canapé. Il l'y assit et prit place dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

Malgré le confort tant désiré que lui offrait le canapé, Harry regretta sa position debout, soutenu par son professeur. Pendant un instant, durant le trajet jusqu'au canapé, les mains de son professeur sur lui, le froid qui ne le quittait pas depuis plusieurs jours avait fait place à une douce chaleur.

Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul, le froid n'en devint que plus insupportable. Il ferma les yeux et se crispa pour contrôler les tremblements qui secouaient son corps. Une fois qu'il y parvint, il rouvrit les yeux pour les fixer sur son professeur, qui lui faisait face.

Severus amorça la conversation.

-Il y a plusieurs chose dont je dois vous faire part Mr Potter et qui vous apporterons sûrement des explications sur votre état actuel.

Harry n'avait plus la force de lui répondre et le laissa donc continuer. Au moins, cette fois-ci, Snape ne pourrait pas se plaindre qu'il lui coupait la parole.

-Tout d'abord Mr Potter, je tiens à vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses pour le comportement que j'ai eu envers vous il y a quelques jours, même si je ne penses pas que vous les acceptiez.

Devant le silence de son élève, Severus en déduisit qu'il avait vu juste et que la partie s'annonçait difficile.

-Je ne vous oblige pas à les accepter mais je tiens tout de même à ce que vous m'écoutiez.

N'obtenant toujours aucune plainte, ni protestation, Severus regarda attentivement Harry, affalé dans le canapé devant lui, qui le fixait sans un mouvement.

-Vous m'entendez Potter ? Si je pouvais avoir un signe de vie de votre part ça m'aiderait grandement à continuer.

Harry n'était pas vraiment disposé à aider son professeur. Malgré sa présence ici, il était toujours effrayé par le souvenir de cette nuit mais, s'il voulait obtenir des réponses à ses questions, il devait écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il essaya donc de lui répondre que oui, il l'entendait, mais ce fut plus un grognement qu'une phrase construite qui sortit de sa gorge.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui …

Severus crispa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Il fallait qu'il entre dans le vif du sujet, cela ne servait à rien de tergiverser et il craignait que son élève ne lâche son dernier soupir sur le canapé vu l'état déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait. Un nouvel élan de culpabilité l'envahit. Il avait beau se répéter en boucle les phrases de réconfort que lui avait prodigué Guiliane pour le déculpabiliser, il ne pouvait nier le fait que tout était de sa faute, qu'il n'avait pas su s'arrêter à temps. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à proposer au Survivant serait une pénitence suffisante pour ses actes mais ne les effacerait en rien.

Il compta mentalement jusqu'à trois, le temps d'afficher un visage neutre et continua le discours qu'il avait répété des heures et des heures dans l'attente d'être face au garçon.

-Ce que je vais vous annoncer ne va pas vous faire sauter de joie mais attendez que j'ai fini ce que j'ai à vous dire avant de protester.

Il ne laissa pas à Harry le temps de répondre, si jamais il en avait eut la force, et continua.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là a eu beaucoup plus de conséquences que ce que vous ne pouvez penser. Il existe un phénomène chez les personnes qui se font mordre par un vampire. Si quelqu'un se fait mordre trois fois entre deux pleine Lune -ne cherchez pas à comprendre, tout est toujours lié à la Lune quand il s'agit de créature nocturne- cette personne se retrouve liée au dernier vampire l'ayant mordu. Trois possibilités s'offrent alors à cette personne : mourir, devenir un vampire ou devenir la Source du vampire. La première possibilité est à exclure, vous vous en doutez bien.

Harry s'estimait heureux qu'ils soient au moins d'accord sur ce point, surtout venant de la part de Snape. Le ton professoral qu'avait adopté son professeur et ses propos carrés et ordonnés pour lui expliquer la situation lui rappela ses cours de potion à l'école. Ce souvenir le rassura, le ramenant dans un univers auquel il était familier, loin de la situation étrange dans laquelle il se trouvait.

-Il se trouve que devenir vampire vous est maintenant impossible. La transformation aurait dû avoir lieu peu de temps après la morsure. Ca fait quatre jours dans votre cas Mr Potter, c'est trop.

Severus appréhendait le moment où Potter assimilerait tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Pour le moment il n'exprimait aucune émotion particulière mais il allait vite se rendre compte que sa vie allait radicalement changer. Il n'avait d'autres issues possibles, aucun échappatoire et tout ça par sa faute, à cause de son inconscience. Mais Severus allait tout faire pour que la vie du garçon soit le moins chamboulée possible. Ceci impliquait son sacrifice mais ce n'était que justice après ce qu'il avait fait. De toute façon, il n'attendait plus grand-chose de la vie.

-Comme vous avez dû en faire la déduction, il ne vous reste qu'une possibilité : devenir ma Source. Une Source est en quelque sorte…

Severus fut coupé dans son discours par un bruit de la part d'Harry. Celui-ci se redressa un peu et ouvrit la bouche pour enfin parler. Il se sentait un peu mieux depuis que ses jambes n'avaient plus à le porter.

-Je sais ce qu'est une Source. Guiliane m'en a parlé.

Severus n'imaginait pas qu'elle était allée jusqu'à lui parler de ça quand elle lui avait dit que Potter et elle avaient discuté des vampires. Mais il l'en remercia, cela lui faisait une chose en moins à expliquer.

-Elle vous a donc parlé de la relation qui unie un vampire et sa Source ? Qu'un vampire se nourrira exclusivement d'elle et de la fusion qui existe entre les deux personnes ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Bien, reprit Severus. Vous savez donc ce que signifie être une Source. Mais je ne vous en demanderai pas tant. Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous n'avez que cette possibilité pour survivre. Si tout reste dans l'état actuel des choses, votre santé va continuer à se dégrader, vos forces vont vous quitter et vous finirez inexorablement par mourir et je ne pense pas que c'est ce que vous voulez. Je vais donc devoir faire de vous ma Source mais avant que vous ne vous mettiez à paniquer à la perspective de passer le reste de votre vie avec moi, je vais vous rassurer en vous disant que je n'attendrai rien de vous en tant que Source. Malgré ce qu'a pu vous dire Guiliane, il est possible pour une personne d'être une Source sans pour autant devoir en subir toutes les conséquences.

En tout cas, il en était intimement persuadé malgré que Guiliane lui en ait dit le contraire. Il avait passé ces dernières années sans calice et il pouvait très bien continuer dans ce sens même s'il connaissait maintenant le pouvoir attractif que le sang de Potter exerçait sur lui. D'après ce que lui avait dit Ulver, il aurait beaucoup de mal à accepter un autre sang que celui du gamin une fois qu'il serait devenu sa Source mais Severus savait sa volonté suffisamment forte pour surmonter ceci. De plus, aucun lien d'amour ne l'unissait à Potter comme tous les couples vampire-Source qu'il connaissait donc rien ne les retiendrait l'un à l'autre. Potter pourrait mener une vie ordinaire et lui, continuer sa vie de vampire.

C'était le meilleur compromis qu'il ait trouvé pour le Survivant.

-Vous n'aurez donc pas besoin de me nourrir ni d'avoir une quelconque responsabilité envers moi et pourrez continuer votre vie actuelle. Le seul point sur lequel je ne peux vous rassurer porte sur les effets du lien qui va s'établir entre nous. Je ne les connais pas, ils diffèrent selon les couples mais il est possible que vous puissiez ressentir ma présence d'une manière où d'une autre et quelque soit l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, c'est un effet récurrent parmi les couples. Le seul désagrément de votre future condition de Source portera donc sur les effets du lien mais rien de plus. A part ça, rien ne viendra perturber votre vie.

Un long silence s'installa après le monologue de Severus.

-Vous êtes toujours avec moi Potter ?

-Oui oui, je réfléchis, lui répondit Harry.

-C'est bien, ça vous change, mais ne forcez pas trop, ça demande un long entrainement quand même.

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, Severus se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas faire de remarques désobligeantes ! Potter avait déjà beaucoup à assumer à cause de lui sans en plus devoir supporter ses sarcasmes. Mais c'était encore une fois plus fort que lui.

Il se racla la gorge.

-De toute façon, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix

-Je sais.

Severus eut du mal à supporter le regard fataliste qui lui faisait face. Le gamin avait déjà suffisamment enduré sans que lui-même ne complique encore plus sa vie. Malgré tous les défauts qu'on lui attribuait, il ne prenait pas plaisir à voir souffrir les autres.

Harry se redressa autant qu'il le put sur son canapé. Il n'aimait pas se montrer aussi faible devant son professeur, qui d'ordinaire ne se privait pas de le critiquer quelque soit son comportement. Pourtant, Snape n'avait encore rien dit de vraiment désobligeant. La situation était vraiment grave.

-Quand est-ce que nous allons devoir nous…lier ? Demanda Harry.

Severus soupira intérieurement. Le gamin ne lui piquait pas de crise comme il l'avait redouté et semblait accepter relativement bien la situation.

-Et bien, le plus tôt possible serait le mieux. Je sais que l'idée ne doit pas vous enchanter mais…

-Professeur, je suis épuisé. Je veux dire, vraiment épuisé. Je veux juste que ça se termine, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le cœur de Severus se serra. Il ne pouvait supporter de voir Potter abandonner aussi facilement. Pendant des années, il l'avait vu se battre pour survivre et là, devant lui, il était prêt à se laisser mourir. Mais il savait combien l'épuisement physique et moral pouvait venir à bout d'un homme. De nombreuses fois, il avait lui-même envisagé de tout lâcher et de partir pour ne plus supporter cette souffrance. Mais de voir cet état sur Potter, par sa faute, était aussi douloureux. Malgré tous les défauts qu'avait le gosse, il ne manquait pas de courage et de volonté mais ça ne semblait pas suffire face à son état actuel.

Harry n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point il était à bout avant de l'avoir exprimé à haute voix devant son professeur. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il en avait prit conscience, une sorte de soulagement l'avait envahit. Mais il y avait encore une solution à sa portée, ce qui était déjà bien. Après tout, il était aussi responsable de son état, il aurait dû plus insister pour que Snape s'arrête à temps l'autre jour. Mais son professeur lui offrait la possibilité de s'en sortir et il savait combien ça devait lui en coûter d'après ce que lui avait raconté Guiliane.

-Faisons-le alors professeur. Nous n'avons de toute façon pas le choix.

Severus ne pensait pas réussir à persuader le Gryffondor aussi rapidement mais en le regardant bien, il se rendait compte combien il devait être à bout. Peu de personnes dans son cas avaient déjà dépassé les cinq à six jours avant de mourir. Potter avait eu la jugeote de revenir à lui à temps.

-Je peux vous poser juste une question professeur ? Comment va se passer la formation du lien ? Est-ce que c'est douloureux ?

-Non Potter, ce n'est pas douloureux et ça ne dure pas très longtemps non plus. Nous allons juste mélanger nos sangs dans une coupe et je vais y jeter un sort, dont vous ne saurez rien, ajouta Severus avant que Potter ne l'interrompe pour lui demander. Seuls les vampires le connaissent, il se transmet de génération en génération si on peut dire. Ensuite, nous allons tout simplement boire chacun notre tour et ce sera terminé. Aucune cérémonie assommante ou de procédure interminable. Vu votre état de fatigue, il est fort probable que vous vous endormiez le temps que votre organisme répare les dommages qu'il a subits ces derniers jours. Vous pourrez ensuite rentrer chez vous et reprendre une vie normale comme je vous l'ai promis. Tout sera rentré dans l'ordre avant votre rentrée à Poudlard. Bien sûr, je vous serais grée de ne parler de tout ceci à personne, même pas à vos amis si possible.

Harry ne savait pas s'il serait capable de tenir sa langue auprès de ses amis, mais il comprenait que Snape veuille que son secret soit connu par le moins de personnes possible. Même si d'après son professeur, sa condition de Source n'aurait presque aucune conséquence sur sa vie, il préférait éviter de s'attirer encore plus les foudres du maître des potions.

-Comment ça se passe pour le sort si le vampire n'est pas sorcier professeur ? Il ne peut pas jeter le sort ? Demanda Harry.

-Un vampire est obligatoirement un sorcier ou en tout cas quelqu'un possédant les pouvoirs nécessaires à la formulation de ce sort. Seul un sorcier peut survivre à sa transformation en vampire, grâce à la magie qui circule dans nos veines. Le phénomène de transformation lui-même a besoin de magie pour s'amorcer.

Severus se leva de son fauteuil et invoqua une coupe en métal - qui ressemblait plus à un petit gobelet en métal du point de vue d'Harry qui supposa qu'au fond, n'importe quel récipient faisait l'affaire - et un poignard très simple.

-Vous êtes prêt à commencer Mr Potter ou il y a encore des questions que vous vous posez ? Demanda Severus en essayant de ne pas brusquer le plus jeune.

-Pas pour le moment, mais je pourrais venir vous voir à l'école si jamais j'ai des questions plus tard ? Le questionna timidement Harry.

Il s'attendait à se faire rembarrer, à entendre Snape lui dire qu'il avait autre chose à faire que d'être dérangé par un parasite comme lui mais il lui assura qu'il pourrait passer à tout moment pour avoir des informations supplémentaires. Harry se sentit donc rassuré de savoir que même si son statut de Source n'influencerait apparemment pas trop sa vie, il ne serait pas tout seul pour y faire face. Il ne savait pas si Snape tiendrait parole quand le moment se présenterait mais il n'avait de toute manière pas le choix.

-Dans ce cas, je suis prêt professeur.

Severus s'approcha donc et vint s'asseoir près d'Harry sur le canapé. D'un coup de baguette, il fit léviter la coupe qu'il venait d'invoquer entre eux deux et leva le poignard.

-Il suffit juste de s'entailler le poignet de sorte qu'il y ait assez de sang qui coule pour le récolter.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Severus se coupa le poignet sans l'once d'une hésitation. La douleur ne fut que brève et très vite le sang se mis à couler au fond de la coupe au dessus de laquelle il venait de placer son poignet. Il eu à peine le temps de remplir un quart de la coupe que le saignement cessa de lui-même, ne laissant comme trace qu'une vilaine coupure.

Severus tendit ensuite le poignard à Harry qui le saisit d'une main tremblante. Il rougit de se montrer si peureux face à l'assurance de son professeur et raffermit sa prise en essayant de contrôler ses tremblements. Il appuya la lame sur la peau de son poignet mais ne put continuer son geste, hésitant face aux implications que ça engendrerait.

Severus ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta d'attendre que son élève soit prêt. Il comprenait que ce ne devait pas être un geste facile à faire, une décision facile à prendre.

Sans prémices apparent pour Severus, la lame vint trancher la peau juvénile et tout deux regardèrent le sang tomber goutte à goutte dans la coupe et se mélanger à celui de Severus.

Quand la moitié de la coupe fut pleine, Severus saisit doucement le poignet de sa future Source, l'écarta et se retrouva bêtement à ne savoir que faire du sang qui continuait à s'écouler le long du bras de Potter. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce petit détail.

L'odeur du sang qui flottait dans l'air commençait à se faire ressentir sur lui et sans réfléchir très longtemps il porta le poignet ouvert à sa bouche.

Harry sursauta quand il sentit les lèvres de son professeur se poser sur les contours de la plaie et une langue humide venir lécher le sang qui continuait à couler. Le flux sanguin commença alors à diminuer lentement puis à se tarir. La plaie restait béante mais au moins il ne se vidait plus de son sang.

Severus sortit un mouchoir propre de sa poche et le noua autour du poignet blessé. Il s'occuperait de le soigner plus tard.

Il ne put s'empêcher de passer une dernière fois sa langue sur ses lèvres, espérant récolter une dernière goutte de sang qui aurait été oublié. Il n'avait pas pu retenir un frisson quand il avait de nouveau goutté ce sang si fameux. La perspective de ne plus jamais pouvoir le savourer lui inspira un fort sentiment de frustration pendant un moment, mais il avait promit de ne pas se servir de sa Source et que Potter pourrait mener une vie normale. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller à ses pulsions pour de simples gouttes de sang, aussi savoureuses soient-elles.

Severus se tourna vers la coupe qui flottait toujours face à eux une fois que le mouchoir fut attaché et d'un premier mouvement de baguette commença la litanie qui lierait pour l'éternité Harry Potter et Severus Snape.

Harry ne comprenait pas les mots que prononçait Severus mais l'incantation dura plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles la tension dans son corps ne fit qu'augmenter. Il ne regrettait pas son choix, même si finalement il n'avait pas vraiment eu à en faire.

La litanie se finit dans un murmure, Severus saisit la coupe et la tint fermement dans ses mains tremblantes. L'incantation l'avait épuisé et un vampire épuisé n'était pas le plus inoffensif qui existe. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de terminer le rituel pour qu'il puisse aller se nourrir, malheureusement pas sur Potter.

Il se tourna donc vers le jeune homme, toujours avachi à ses côtés (au moins il ne s'était pas enfui en courant…), les paupières mi-closes.

-Potter ? Ca va être à vous de boire en premier.

Harry se redressa péniblement et prit la coupe que lui tendit son professeur.

-Il n'y aura pas de retour possible, le prévint Severus.

-Je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière, répondit le Survivant d'un ton fataliste.

-Non.

-Alors dites-moi plutôt quoi faire maintenant.

A bien y réfléchir, Severus préférait le Potter amorphe qui ne pipait mots de tout à l'heure. Au moins il ne l'énervait pas. Surtout que l'énerver maintenant n'était pas des plus judicieux.

-Buvez simplement la moitié de la coupe. Je finirai le reste.

Harry essaya de ne pas montrer sa peur et ses doutes et porta la coupe à ses lèvres. Il se figea dans cette position quelques secondes puis ferma les yeux et commença à boire.

Même s'il savait que la coupe ne contenait que du sang, il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que ça ait le goût …de sang. Dès que la première gorgée ruissela dans sa bouche, Harry eut envie de tout arrêter et de recracher ce liquide immonde. Boire du sang en grande quantité n'était pas du tout la même chose que lécher une petite goutte carmine après s'être coupé le doigt. Il sentit la nausée le gagner mais se força à avaler une deuxième petite gorgée, les yeux de son professeur fixés sur lui.

Dès qu'il estima avoir bu à peu près la moitié de la coupe, le jeune homme écarta vivement le récipient de ses lèvres et le tendit à Snape. Il avait envie de vomir.

Devant l'air encore plus malade de son élève, si c'était possible, Severus s'empressa de vider la coupe avant qu'il ne lui réserve une mauvaise surprise.

A mesure que Snape vidait la coupe avec manifestement beaucoup de plaisir, Harry sentit sa nausée s'atténuer et put enfin se détendre un minimum.

Severus prit soin de boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte et reposa la coupe. A défaut d'étancher sa soif, le sang était succulent.

Il regarda finalement son élève. Une lueur étrange brillait dans son regard dont il ne put détacher les yeux.

Quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, les mains d'Harry commencèrent à le bruler, puis se fut ses bras et rapidement, tout son corps fut envahi d'une irrépressible chaleur.

Si la sensation avait été agréable au début, elle était maintenant insoutenable. Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge d'Harry, et le jeune homme commença à se tordre de douleur sur le canapé.

Inquiet, Severus se pencha sur lui et lui saisit les épaules pour le maintenir en place.

Il ne connaissait pas les effets du rituel et ne savait donc pas ce qui arrivait à sa Source. Il plaqua une main ferme sur le cou d'Harry pour le forcer à le regarder et immédiatement, le plus jeune se calma.

Au contact de la peau de Snape, la chaleur brulante qui l'habitait fut remplacée par une agréable fraicheur.

Comme hypnotisé par ce corps qui lui apportait tant de bien être, Harry plongea son regard dans celui de Severus et lui saisit la nuque d'une main ferme. Sans le quitter des yeux, le plus jeune se hissa sur ses genoux et s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Severus se laissa faire en accompagnant le mouvement de son élève.

Harry et Severus étaient maintenant face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Sans en prendre vraiment conscience, Severus lâcha la bride à sa soif et à la pulsion qui l'avait saisie quand Potter s'était agrippé à lui.

Il se pencha vers sa Source et vint lécher une trace de sang séché à la commissure de ses lèvres. Sans détacher sa bouche de la peau du garçon, il la fit glisser jusqu'à son cou qu'il humidifia d'un coup de langue. Ses canines proéminentes se découvrirent et, sans attendre plus longtemps, vinrent percer l'épiderme d'un coup sec. Le liquide carmin n'en attendit pas plus pour jaillir dans la bouche de Severus. Un gémissement de plaisir raisonna dans la pièce, de concert avec celui que laissa échapper Harry.

Contrairement aux autres fois, la sensation était merveilleuse. La brûlure de son corps diminuait à mesure que son sang s'écoulait et laissait place à une sensation de bien être absolue. Le corps d'Harry commença à s'affaisser contre celui de Severus

Ce dernier craignit d'en avoir encore une fois trop fait et d'avoir trop privé le corps de sa Source du sang indispensable à son corps fatigué.

Il détacha bien vite sa bouche de la peau tendre et jeta un regard inquiet à Harry. Un sourire de bien être étirait ses lèvres et ses traits apaisés apprirent au sombre professeur qu'il venait de simplement plonger dans un profond sommeil. Grace à son nouvel état de Source, il commençait à réparer les dégâts infligés à son corps depuis quelques jours.

Severus n'avait plus qu'à attendre son réveil. Lui qui se targuait de toujours contrôler la situation se trouvait totalement démuni face à sa toute nouvelle condition de « vampire avec Source ». Les dés étaient jetés.

_A suivre_


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Le sang des innocents

**Auteur :** Tabourette

**Beta** : ClaP74

**Rating **: MA

**Note 1:** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles donc toutes les personnes que cela rebute, passez votre chemin

**Note 2** : Merci beaucoup à ClaP74 pour avoir merveilleusement bien corrigé ce chapitre !

**Diclaimer** : les lieux et personnage de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à leur auteur J.K Rowling. Le reste, c'est tout à moi !

**Petit mot de ma beta, ClaP74 :**Bon, en lisant ce chapitre, j'ai eu envie de me tirer une balle, parce que, pauvre Rémus. Et puis, j'ai eu envie de sautiller comme une débile, parce que Harry et Severus quoi ! C'est tellement adorable ! Enjoy, c'est vraiment bien parti pour devenir grandiose !

Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point elles me font plaisir.

Dans ce nouveau chapitre, on retrouve une nouvelle fois Harry et Sévérus. Pour celles et ceux qui attendent le retour de Rémus et Draco, vous en aurez un petit peu dans ce chapitre mais ils feront leur grand come back dès la semaine prochaine !

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La fumée grisâtre du train continuait de se perdre dans le ciel alors que le Poudlard Express ralentissait.

Harry regardait le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre du wagon. Autour de lui, les conversations allaient bon train mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus.

Depuis plusieurs jours, il se sentait fébrile. Constamment. S'il avait vraiment voulu en connaître la raison, il aurait facilement pu faire un lien avec les événements de cet été. Mais il ne voulait pas savoir, il ne voulait pas y penser.

Son corps et son cerveau étaient perpétuellement en ébullition. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer plus de quelques minutes sur quelque chose ou rester plus de quelques secondes assis dans la même position. Il avait besoin d'être en mouvement, physiquement et intellectuellement par crainte d'imploser sous la pression.

Il avait retrouvé Ron et Hermione quelques jours plus tôt au Terrier afin de passer les derniers jours de vacances ensemble et ceux-ci avaient largement eu le temps de remarquer son comportement étrange. Ils se doutaient que tous ceci avaient un lien avec les longs jours pendant lesquels ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle du brun mais pour cela non plus, ils n'avaient aucunes réponses. Ils avaient essayé d'en parler avec Harry, pour en connaître la raison mais dès qu'ils abordaient le sujet, le brun éludait la question. Alors ils avaient finis par se taire, attendant que le Survivant fasse le premier pas. Généralement, quand Harry était tourmenté, il finissait par venir de lui-même en parler avec ses amis.

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise dès que Ron et Hermione évoquaient ce sujet. Il s'en voulait de les laisser dans l'ignorance mais ne savait pas si leur dire était une bonne idée, d'autant plus qu'il avait promis à son professeur de se taire. Il commençait à se dire que sa vie n'allait, encore une fois, pas continuer normalement, malgré les dires de Snape. La Source d'un vampire. Ça allait encore arranger son quotidien ça… Il croyait qu'avec la mort de Voldemort, tout allait se calmer mais visiblement non. Les médias avaient mis deux mois à se focaliser sur autre chose que la fin de la guerre et le Sauveur suite à la mort du Lord Noir. L'euphorie passée, le peuple sorcier avait maintenant envie d'oublier et de commencer leur nouvelle vie d'homme libre et ce n'est pas Harry qui allait s'en plaindre. Lui-même avait envie d'oublier. Mais ce qu'il s'était passé avec Snape cet été avait de nouveau chamboulé la normalité qu'il essayait d'établir dans son existence.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Harry se sentait intenable et plus il se disait que Snape avait eu tord. Rien ne resterait comme c'était avant.

Jours après jours, il sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, affluant en masse vers tous ses organes. Il bouillait intérieurement et ça se ressentait extérieurement. C'était pire de jour en jour maintenant et il ne savait pas quoi y faire. Il savait qu'il allait devoir avoir une conversation avec son maître des potions mais cette idée ne le faisait pas sauter de joie.

Après qu'il ait été fait Source, il s'était réveillé une nouvelle fois dans l'infirmerie du repère des vampires, Guiliane à ses côtés. Mais il n'avait pas revu Snape. Les trois premiers jours, il croyait vraiment que Snape avait raison et que rien ne changerait après sa transformation, mais il avait très vite déchanté en se voyant tomber dans son état actuel. Ce soir serait la première fois qu'il reverrait son professeur depuis qu'ils s'étaient liés. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt, pas prêt à faire face à tous ça.

Le magasine de Quidditch de Ron entrant en collision avec son crâne le sortit de ses pensées.

-Hé Harry, reviens parmi nous ! Tu rêvais de ta bien-aimée rencontrée cet été et que tu as dû abandonner pour retrouver tes repoussant et ennuyant amis ? Le taquina Ron.

Si seulement, pensa Harry.

-Mais non Ron, lui répondit-il sur le même ton, essayant de ne rien laisser paraitre de son état d'esprit. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui occupes mes pensées mon Ronounou d'amour !

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et Harry réussit petit à petit à se mettre dans l'ambiance bon enfant qui régnait dans le wagon. C'est dans la bonne humeur et l'esprit temporairement allégé qu'il descendit du train. Il adressa un signe de la main à Hagrid qui accueillait les premières années avant de monter dans une des calèches qui attendaient les élèves

Arrivé devant les portes grandes ouvertes de a Grand Salle, Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt. Derrière la foule d'élève qui se pressait à l'entrée, il savait qu'un vampire de sa connaissance attendait, assis à la table des professeurs. Qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir se rendre directement dans son dortoir et éviter la confrontation. Rien que le fait de le revoir après ce qu'il s'était passé lui tordait l'estomac. Ils n'auraient sûrement pas l'occasion de se parler et Harry en était incommensurablement soulagé mais il savait que la rencontre était inévitable. Il avait beau essayer d'oublier et de faire comme si rien n'avait eu lieu, il ne pouvait faire abstraction des réactions de son corps. Et si les choses empiraient, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'aller voir son maître des potions pour lui demander s'il avait une solution à son problème. Car son état était vraiment sur le point de devenir problématique.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de rassembler son courage et de taire sa peur que déjà Neville le poussait dans le dos pour qu'il avance.

Les yeux obstinément baissés, il se dirigea vers le banc des Gryffondor et s'y assit. Il n'avait pas le choix d'être ici, mais il n'allait certainement pas croiser le regard de Snape. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, Harry finit par craquer…Prudemment, il leva le nez de son assiette et tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs. A sa place habituelle, se dressait toujours fièrement son sombre professeur, les yeux rivés sur les portes de la Grande Salle d'où émergeait un flot continu d'élèves de tout âge. Harry soupira de soulagement. Snape l'ignorait et il allait faire son maximum pour tenir la même position.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Remus tapotait nerveusement le bois de la table des professeurs, s'attirant de temps en temps des regards noirs de la part de Snape qui avait l'air prodigieusement sur les nerfs lui aussi.

Il redoutait autant qu'il attendait de revoir son compagnon. Comme il l'avait promis, il n'avait rien fait pour reprendre contact avec Draco, le laissant vivre tranquillement et profiter de la fin de ses vacances. Lui avait passé une fin d'été exécrable. De la colère au déchirement de l'éloignement, Remus était passé par tous les états. Il ne savait pas que cela allait être aussi dur. Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir accompli un tel acte mais dès qu'une pensée semblable traversait son esprit, le loup en lui grognait de frustration : il ne pouvait pas penser ainsi de son compagnon.

Il avait eu très peur lors de la dernière pleine Lune lorsqu'il s'était réveillé au pied des barrières magiques du manoir Malfoy. Heureusement que Draco était en sécurité derrière les murs chargés de magie parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que son loup aurait pu faire. Il prenait toujours la potion Tue-Loup mais elle endormait seulement ses instincts agressifs et pas l'esprit de son loup. Ses appartements dans le château avaient été suffisant pour le contenir jusqu'à maintenant mais il craignait ce qu'il serait capable de faire en sentant la présence de son compagnon si proche les nuits de pleine Lune.

Un nouveau regard de Snape le fit cesser les mouvements nerveux de ses doigts. Il fixa de nouveau l'entrée des élèves, cherchant avec avidité une tête blonde dans la foule. Quand il la vit, son cœur rata un battement et son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Il était là, devant lui. Il n'avait qu'à se lever et à faire quelque pas pour enfin le sentir contre lui.

Remus s'agrippa de toutes ses forces aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Sa respiration reprit mais il eu tout le mal du monde à la réguler pour s'empêcher d'haleter, ce qui aurait immanquablement attiré l'attention sur lui.

Son odeur parvint enfin à ses narines, reconnaissable parmi tant d'autres. Il en enivra ses sens, prélevant chaque petite parcelle de ce que le Serpentard voudrait bien lui donner.

Il essaya de croiser son regard mais l'attention du jeune blond était occupée ailleurs. C'était mieux ainsi, pensa douloureusement Remus. Il devait laisser son compagnon tranquille, il lui avait promis.

Ses mains vinrent lisser ses cheveux à les arracher. Il devait se ressaisir. Dans une profonde respiration, il se força à poser ses mains à plat sur la table et à détourner les yeux. Il chercha Harry du regard, s'empêchant à chaque seconde de reposer les yeux sur son compagnon. Quand il aperçu le brun et qu'il finit par capter son attention, il lui offrit un sourire qu'il sentait malgré lui crispé. Harry le lui rendit joyeusement. Son regard fut alors attiré par quelque chose sur sa droite avant qu'il ne détourne précipitamment les yeux.

Remus allait de nouveau craquer et regarder le Serpentard quand Dumbledore prit la parole, détournant avec soulagement son attention.

Le banquet de la répartition se déroula selon les règles de l'art même si cette année, quatre personnes n'étaient pas du tout focalisées sur l'évènement.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dès qu'il fut politiquement correct pour lui de partir, Severus quitta sa place et se dirigea d'un pas nerveux jusqu'à ses cachots.

Ce repas avait été un supplice. Revoir Potter. Sentir Potter. Entendre Potter. Si seulement tous ses sens avaient pu être comblés et qu'il avait pu toucher mais surtout goûter Potter, le supplice se serait facilement transformé en délice. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas, il devrait à partir de maintenant se contenter de cela.

Un rire amer franchit ses lèvres en repensant aux paroles de Guiliane quand elle avait découvert qu'il comptait laisser partir Harry sans autre perspective de contact avec lui que durant les cours de potions. Dire qu'elle était en colère eu été un euphémisme. Sa rage et sa tristesse étaient telles qu'il avait faillit se faire frapper par Ulver, ce qui n'était pas rien.

Pendant des jours il n'avait cessé de l'entendre dire combien il avait été stupide de lui dire qu'il le laisserait vivre sa vie tranquillement, d'arrêter de s'apitoyer sur lui-même et de s'accabler de fautes qu'il avait racheté depuis longtemps, d'enfin oser accepter sa condition de vampire et du bonheur qu'il pourrait atteindre si seulement il n'était pas aussi mal embouché. C'étaient ses mots.

Seulement ses paroles entraient en conflit avec l'image du Harry Potter délabré qui était venu à lui cette fameuse nuit par sa faute.

Malgré les dires de la jeune femme, il savait qu'il ne ferait un bon compagnon pour personne, surtout pas pour Harry Potter. Il l'avait contraint à devenir sa Source, Severus n'allait pas en plus lui imposer sa présence. Guiliane avait beau encenser la relation vampire-Source, elle ne connaissait pas l'ampleur des tensions qui régnaient entre eux deux.

Mais en dépit de tous les reproches et les conseils inutiles qu'il avait reçu de sa part et de celle d'Ulver, il devait reconnaitre qu'ils avaient raison sur un point qui n'était maintenant plus discutable.

Il ne pouvait pas vivre paisiblement sa vie loin de sa Source.

Ses certitudes quand à sa force et à sa volonté de rester éloigné de Potter et de continuer à se nourrir de sang en flacon avait volé en éclat quand la faim était revenu pour la première fois depuis son couplage avec Potter. Il avait failli se précipiter directement chez le jeune sorcier mais Liam, toujours plein de sollicitude quand il s'agissait de le faire souffrir, l'avait volontiers attaché dans ses appartements. Son babillage incessant avait au moins eu l'avantage de diriger sa frustration sur le blond. Pendant plusieurs jours, Liam l'avait forcé à boire de nouveau le sang des flacons qui parsemait ses appartements au repère. Il avait fini par se calmer petit à petit et à réussir lui-même, mais toujours avec réticence, à se nourrir. Une nuit, pendant son sommeil forcé grâce à une potion, Guiliane l'avait sournoisement détaché. Mais il était alors assez calmé pour se retenir de courir droit chez Potter, au grand dépit de la jeune femme.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussit à se maintenir en vie. Réussi à vivre aurait été un bien trop grand mot pour décrire l'état dans lequel il se trouvait mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Mais d'avoir revu Potter... Quel coup de fouet ça lui avait fait ! Il s'était forcé à ne pas le regarder mais sa volonté n'était pas assez grande. Il avait eu envie de lui sauter dessus et de le vider de son sang. Ce qui expliquait sa fuite de la Grand Salle dès que possible pour éviter de passer à l'action. Mais il l'avait demain en cours. Et mercredi. Et toutes les semaines de l'année… Severus s'écrasa de dépit sur son canapé. L'année allait être longue.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sans surprise, Harry découvrit son emploi du temps de la semaine et c'est à reculons qu'il entra dans la salle de potion le lundi matin. Il avait tout fait pour arriver au dernier moment en cours, tout en n'arrivant pas en retard, ce qui n'aurait pas été le mieux pour passer inaperçu. Chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé en arrivant après les autres : il n'y avait plus de place au fond de la classe, toutes les rangés les plus éloignées du bureau professoral prestement occupées par les Gryffondor. Harry s'assit donc avec regret à côté de Neville, lui aussi arrivé en catastrophe avant la fermeture des portes après être remonté chercher son livre de potion qu'il avait oublié. Harry sortit lentement ses affaires, le nez caché dans son sac de cours aussi longtemps que possible. Mais quand il n'y a plus rien à sortir, il n'y a plus rien à sortir et Harry fut obligé de se redresser et d'affronter son professeur. Celui-ci parcourait la salle des yeux. Le Gryffondor avait l'impression que Snape évitait sa table mais elle fut démentie quand le maître des potions riva son regard dans le sien. Harry se crispa instinctivement.

-Potter, échangez de place avec Thomas. Deux calamités comme vous et Longdubat côte à côte ne présage rien de bon pour mon cours.

Ravi d'avoir trouvé l'excuse pour éloigner Potter de sous son nez, il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir une pointe de dépit en voyant l'éclair de soulagement qui avait traversé le regard du Survivant à l'entente de sa phrase. Il fixa son dos durant toute sa procession vers le fond de la salle.

-Bien. Si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui c'est qu'on vous estime être à niveau pour la classe de potion de septième année. Pensée que je ne partage pas pour tout le monde. Je vais donc m'efforcer cette année d'empêcher les plus incapables d'entre vous de tirer vers le bas ceux qui mérite leur place dans cette classe. L'intelligence faisant défaut à beaucoup d'entre vous, nous allons aujourd'hui reprendre une potion de sixième année. Espérons que j'ai pu inculquer à vos cerveaux manifestement atrophiés, quelques rudiments de potion. Les ingrédients de la potion se trouvent dans le placard habituel et les instructions…

Severus agita sa baguette.

-… Se trouvent au tableau. Vous avez 2 heures.

Il se tint au milieu de la salle tandis qu'une foule d'élève parmi lesquels Severus distingua Harry se rua vers l'armoire.

Il aurait voulu faire semblant de ne pas le voir quand il repassa devant lui pour retourner à son bureau mais la chute d'une racine de mandragore sur son pied l'obligea à baisser la tête sur Potter qui s'était précipitamment baissé pour la ramasser. Les yeux rivé sur le brun, il remarqua ses mains tremblantes et ses mouvements incertains. Sans commentaire, il continua à le regarder. Ou plutôt à regarder son cou révélé par l'échancrure de sa chemise. Avant de faire une bêtise, Severus retourna vers son bureau non sans entendre le soupir de soulagement derrière lui.

Une fois son professeur éloigné, Harry réussit à retrouver quelque peu le contrôle de ses mains mais la réalisation de sa potion fut laborieuse. L'hyperexcitation qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs jours combiné à la tension engendrée par la proximité de son professeur avait fait obstacle à la réalisation optimale de sa potion. Mouais… En toute bonne foi, Harry devait reconnaitre que même en conditions normales, ses potions n'étaient jamais optimales…

En fin de cours, Harry mit sa potion visqueuse dans un flacon et se dirigea vers le bureau professoral où une file d'élèves se formait déjà. Plusieurs fois, le brun faillit laisser tomber son flacon à cause de sa nervosité mais c'est sain et sauf qu'il le déposa dans la main tendu de son professeur. Involontairement, leurs doigts se touchèrent. Harry tressaillit à ce contact et retira précipitamment sa main. Il vit le flacon s'échapper de celle de son professeur et s'attendait à le voir s'éclater sur la surface en bois mais celui-ci le rattrapa _in extremis_. Sans commentaire désobligeant comme Harry s'y attendait, le plus vieux porta le flacon devant ses yeux et l'examina.

-Affligeant, comme d'habitude. Fut le seul commentaire du maître des potions.

Harry n'attendit rien de plus pour sortir précipitamment de la salle, sans remarquer les doigts de son professeur crispés sur sa plume.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? S'exclama Hermione alors que le brun faisait tomber sa fourchette pour la énième fois. Tu as l'air…tendu. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Quatre jours qu'ils avaient repris les cours et déjà Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir plus aucun contrôle sur son corps et ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens. Suivre les cours était un supplice, sans parler du cours de potion de la veille. Chaque petite contrariété prenait des proportions énormes et il avait du mal à contrôler ses humeurs. Autant dire que l'ambiance autour de lui n'était pas à la joie. Il essayait pourtant au maximum de se contrôler mais il envisageait de plus en plus aller demander une potion calmante à l'infirmière.

-Je… Oui ça va Herm. Mais je crois que je vais monter m'allonger quelques minutes avant la reprise des cours. Je vous retrouve en métamorphose.

Harry avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'il se précipitait déjà vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Alors qu'il allait monter les escaliers, il ne vit pas Draco Malfoy les descendre et le percuta de plein fouet. Une grimace de douleur défigura le visage de Draco alors que son dos heurtait violemment l'arête d'une marche.

-Putain Potty ! Tu pourrais au moins regarder où tu marches espèce de bigleux !

-Je peux te dire la même chose, c'est toi qui m'as foncé dessus ! Répliqua hargneusement le Gryffondor.

-Mais oui c'est ça, comme si c'était mon but premier dans la vie de percuter les miséreux. Assume tes actes Potty.

-Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !

Harry vit rouge et se jeta sur Malfoy.

-Non mais t'es un grand malade Potter ! Lâche-moi !

Draco sortit difficilement sa baguette de sa poche, coincée entre lui et le brun mais finit par lui lancer un _expelliarmus _qui eut le mérite de l'éloigner de lui. Hermione et Ron sortirent à temps pour voir Harry s'écraser contre une statue. Trop obnubilé par la rage pour faire lui aussi usage de la magie, Harry se rua de nouveau sur le blond. Il l'empoigna par le col quand une voix glaciale stoppa net tout geste du Gryffondor.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Cingla Severus. Malfoy, veuillez lâcher Potter.

Remus qui entrait dans le hall s'arrêta devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui et plus particulièrement sur le visage crispé de Draco.

-Harry, lâche Mr Malfoy !

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent. Il n'y avait pas comme un problème dans la répartition des rôles là ?!

Comme Harry ne faisait pas mine de bouger, Severus s'approcha de lui pour le tirer par le col tandis que Remus se précipitait sur Draco.

-Dra… Mr Malfoy, vous allez bien ?

Draco se tendit face à l'inquiétude visiblement sincère qui se peignait sur les traits de son professeur et encore plus quand il sentit le pouce de la main posée sur son épaule venir caresser imperceptiblement la peau découverte de son bras.

Depuis la rentrée, Draco était de plus en plus perdu face à l'attitude de son professeur. Tout d'abord, les regards posés sur lui qu'il surprenait souvent ou sa manière d'agir envers lui en cours. Il l'avait plaqué contre lui pour l'empêcher de recevoir un sort pendant le cours de DCFM ! Et maintenant son attitude soucieuse face à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais la seule réponse aux questions qui lui venait à l'esprit était la scène étrange qui s'était jouée cet été, quand il était devenu le « compagnon » du professeur Lupin. Tout ceci n'avait pour conséquence que de raviver son inquiétude sur la signification dudit terme « compagnon ».

Draco se dégagea de l'emprise du lycanthrope et se tint à distance raisonnable. Il essaya de ne pas prêter attention à l'air triste qui venait de passer sur le visage qui lui faisait face et reprit contenance.

-Oui c'est bon ça va. Ce n'est pas moi qui agis comme un fou. Faut te faire soigner Potter !

Et sans un regard de plus pour quiconque, le Serpentard remonta les escaliers qu'il venait de descendre et prit la direction de la bibliothèque, oubliant son déjeuner vers lequel il se dirigeait préalablement. Il avait de sérieuses recherches à faire et il était temps qu'il s'y attèle.

Remus regarda son compagnon partir avec son habituel air méprisant. Son cœur se serra face à cette attitude mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver des excuses.

-Je… Ne recommence pas Harry. Marmonna Remus avant de s'éloigner.

Il fallait qu'il s'isole.

Harry baissa les yeux en se méprenant sur le regard triste de Remus. Il n'avait pas voulu le décevoir. Mais pour le moment, ce qui le tracassait le plus était la présence du maître des potions qui le tenait toujours par le col de sa chemise. Entendre sa voix tout à l'heure avait complètement fait retomber sa rage mais sentir sa présence avait instantanément rétablit le calme qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des jours dans son esprit et son corps. S'il avait encore des doutes, il ne pouvait plus dire que son état actuel n'était pas dû à sa nouvelle condition de Source. Sa manière de réagir face à la présence de son professeur était une preuve irréfutable.

Harry croisa le regard de Ron et d'Hermione qui attendaient sagement que Snape le libère. Pour le coup, ils ne pouvaient pas crier à l'injustice après avoir vu le comportement d'Harry qu'ils reconnaissaient de moins en moins. Le Survivant soupira. Ils allaient devoir encore attendre.

-Professeur. Commença Harry en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

Severus qui était obnubilé par la progression de ses doigts, mus par leur propre volonté, du tissu de la chemise à la peau du Survivant sursauta en entendant l'interpellation et retira vivement sa main, comme pris en faute.

-Est-ce que je peux vous parler ? En privée.

Severus fixa le visage incertain du Gryffondor. Apparemment, le moment de la grande conversation était venu. Mais il n'était pas prêt, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contenir, enfermé seul dans une pièce avec sa Source. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix, il avait promis au plus jeune qu'il pourrait venir le voir s'il en avait besoin.

-Suivez-moi.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Les loups-garous vivent principalement en meute dans une localité spécifique à chaque groupe qui marque leurs territoires. Les loups-Garous n'acceptent pas que des non lycanthropes interfèrent dans leur dynamique de groupe. L'exception se porte uniquement sur les compagnons et compagnes choisis par les Garous qui, en se liant avec un lycanthrope, rallient par ce fait la meute du loup-garou concerné sans rémission possible._

_Le compagnon ou la compagne intègre la meute comme un membre à part entière et est, par ce fait, soumis aux lois appliquées par le groupe. La place du compagnon ou de la compagne se situe à égal niveau hiérarchique que celui de son loup…_

_Le rituel de liaison marque l'appartenance du compagnon ou de la compagne à son loup et inversement._

_Ce rituel marque un tournant dans la vie du loup-garou qui décide alors de passer le reste de son existence avec la personne choisie. _

_Le rituel ne demande pas de communion physique et pourtant, la majorité des cas de compagnonnage son choisis sur la base de l'attirance morale et physique._

_De rares cas de compagnonnages fraternel sont cependant recensés, notamment lors de gémellité ou de …_

_Le loup-garou ne peut s'engager qu'une fois dans sa vie et choisit donc son compagnon ou sa compagne avec un soin tout particulier. La liaison est indéfectible et ne peux se passer convenablement sans l'affection des deux parties._

_Le loup-garou lié se fera un devoir de protéger son compagnon ou sa compagne en toute circonstance dangereuse ou potentiellement dangereuse. Cette protection peut pourtant parfois être étouffante pour le lié non garou. Les loups-garous sont très territoriaux et possessif et ce trait de caractère est encore plus accentué par la liaison. Le besoin de satisfaire l'autre est cependant présent chez les deux partie, probablement une conséquence de la liaison qui amplifie le…_

-Que des conneries ! Grommela Draco suffisamment fort pour que quelques têtes se tournent dans sa direction.

Il referma le livre d'un coup sec sans se soucier de troubler la tranquillité de la bibliothèque. Avant d'écrire de telles foutaises, l'auteur aurait mieux fait de vérifier ses sources.

_Protéger son compagnon… Besoin de satisfaire l'autre…_

En voilà un qui avait loupé sa carrière dans l'écriture sentimentale à l'eau de rose.

S'il avait bien suivi cette fameuse nuit, il avait compris qu'il s'était apparemment lié avec Lupin. Certains passages étaient flous, sûrement à cause de la douleur, mais il était certain que les traces de morsure toujours visibles sur son torse ne venaient pas de sa dentition. Outre son manque de souplesse flagrante pour atteindre une telle zone avec sa bouche, les traces de dents n'avaient rien d'humaine

Pourtant, c'est avec certitude qu'il pouvait affirmer qu'il n'avait pas envie de satisfaire de loup-garou. Excepté si la satisfaction de Lupin portait sur le fait que Draco se trouve le plus éloigné de lui que possible. Dans ce cas, il devait être profondément comblé.

Draco savait bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit là mais certainement pas ce que décrivait ce satané bouquin.

Il ne pouvait nier que Lupin avait effectivement un comportement étrange vis-à-vis de lui mais si le toutou avait envie de se prendre la tête à s'approcher de lui, grand bien lui fasse, mais qu'il ne requiert pas sa participation.

Leur petit rituel avait peut être une signification particulière pour les loups-garous mais il n'allait pas se laisser embarquer dans ce délire. D'accord, il était reconnaissant à Lupin de l'avoir sorti du bourbier dans lequel il s'était fourré cette nuit là, il n'était pas ingrat non plus, mais de la à_ passer le reste de son existence avec la personne choisie…_ Merci, mais non merci.

Donc, si Lupin voulait le considérer comme son compagnon, soit. Mais de son côté, il allait continuer à vivre sa vie comme bon lui semblait sans se soucier des absurdités qu'il venait de lire.

Sans jeter un regard de plus au livre rempli d'aberrations, il le rangea à sa place et sortit de la bibliothèque. Il avait d'autres choses à faire que de penser à Lupin.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Harry suivit son professeur vers les cachots après avoir jeté un regard d'excuse à ses amis qui étaient de plus en plus perdus. Depuis quand Harry voulait volontairement s'entretenir avec leur professeur détesté ?

Harry aussi se posait cette question à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du château. Il se disait de plus en plus que rester dans l'ignorance n'était pas si mal mais le souvenir des réactions de son corps le poussait à continuer de suivre son professeur dans un silence de plomb.

Arrivé devant la salle de cours, il entra pourtant sans hésitation dans la pièce.

Severus se campa près de son bureau et croisa les bras.

-Je vous écoute Potter. Soyez bref.

Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de s'enfermer seul avec lui. Son odeur commençait déjà à saturer son odorat. Il déglutit difficilement pour contenir la soif qui asséchait sa bouche.

-Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien en ce moment, se lança Harry dans une grande inspiration. Je me doute que mon état de santé ne vous intéresse pas outre mesure mais je vous en parle parce que… parce que je pense que c'est dû à ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux dire… Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. La Source et tout ça.

Harry perdait ses mots, il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait et s'attendait à tout moment à être viré de la salle de classe pour avoir dérangé son professeur pour si peu.

Mais Severus ne prenait pas du tout les paroles du plus jeune à la légère. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de leur nouvelle condition.

Il décroisa les bras et se recula jusqu'à son bureau.

-Pouvez-vous essayer de me décrire ce que vous ressentez ? Demanda Severus le plus doucement qu'il pût.

Harry se détendit devant l'attitude calme de son professeur.

-Je… Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai l'impression de bruler de l'intérieur, d'être survolté. Je… J'ai l'impression d'être une vache qui a besoin d'être traite !

Satisfait d'avoir enfin pu mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, Harry se crispa pourtant rapidement quand il réalisa la portée de ses paroles. Il avait besoin de…

Le masque d'horreur qui se figea sur son visage était le reflet exact de celui qui recouvrait le visage de son professeur habituellement impassible.

-Je… Vous aviez dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de répercutions… Murmura Harry d'une voix tremblante.

-J'avais tort.

Ca lui faisait mal d'avouer ça mais Severus avait vraiment foiré sur toute la ligne. Lui qui pensait qu'il était le seul affecté mais qu'il pourrait réussir à s'en sortir se rendait compte que garder Potter loin de lui n'allait pas être possible. Ni pour lui, ni pour le jeune homme.

-Je vous ai dit qu'il pourrait y avoir des effets indésirables liés au lien.

Severus regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Il était impliqué dans la situation. C'était sa faute, point.

-Je sais. Mais professeur, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, ça a des répercutions sur mon comportement. J'ai faillit frapper Malfoy parce que JE l'ai bousculé !

Severus tritura une plume qu'il venait de ramasser sur son bureau. La pensée de ce qu'il allait proposer faisait bondir son cœur de joie mais le révulsait en même temps. Ce serait embarquer Potter dans ses erreurs. Pourtant, il ne voyait dans l'immédiat aucun autre moyen de soulager son vis-à-vis. Plus tard il y réfléchirait. Mais laisser Potter dans cet état et avec ce comportement risquait d'attirer l'attention sur eux et sur leur condition.

-Potter, voulez-vous que je vous morde ?

Harry sursauta et releva vivement la tête.

-Quoi ? Mais… Vous aviez dit que…

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit mais ce qu'il se passe n'était pas exactement prévu.

-Vous pensez que c'est ça le problème ?

-Il faut traire la vache… Répliqua Severus d'un ton impassible.

-Merci pour la comparaison, grimaça Harry.

-C'est vous-même qui l'avez suggéré.

Harry grommela. Il se souvenait vaguement de ce qu'il s'était passé après avoir bu le sang de la coupe. Il se rappelait qu'il se sentait bien. Peut être que c'était la solution.

- Faites-le, répliqua abruptement le Gryffondor en espérant que cette fois-ci serait moins pénible que les deux autres premières fois. S'il se mettait à trop penser aux conséquences de ceci, son problème ne trouverait pas de solution et il ne pouvait décemment pas continuer comme ça.

Le maître des potions se tendit d'anticipation face à ce qui allait arriver, surpris malgré tout que sa proposition ait été acceptée aussi rapidement et sans discussion. Il allait enfin pouvoir goûter à nouveau à ce sang si chérit, enfin étancher sa soif permanente. Mais avant, il fallait qu'il se calme, il ne voulait pas redevenir la bête sauvage qu'il avait été en mordant le garçon.

C'est pourquoi il posa sa baguette et la plume, qui n'avait plus de plume que le nom, sur son bureau avant de faire face de nouveau à son élève.

-Bien. Je ne vais pas vous le cacher, j'ai soif. Je vous demande donc de garder votre baguette en main et de ne pas hésiter à vous en servir si jamais je…vais trop loin. Vous m'avez bien compris ?

Harry acquiesça, peu sûr que sa voix ne trahisse pas son appréhension.

-Libérez votre cou.

De ses mains tremblantes, Harry commença à enlever sa cravate et à dénouer les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise tandis que son professeur s'approchait le lui.

-Vous êtes sûr Potter ?

Le Gryffondor acquiesça de nouveau et Severus rapprocha son corps du sien. Face au mouvement de recul de son élève, il posa une main dans le bas du dos de ce dernier pour le garder contre lui.

-Détendez-vous. D'après les autres couples vampire-Source que je connais, ça ne semble pas être douloureux pour la Source.

Severus porta sa main au cou du brun et en écarta d'une secousse la chemise gênante. Doucement, pour ne pas effrayer plus son élève, il enfouit sa tête dans la chaleur accueillante de son cou. D'une profonde inspiration, il huma l'odeur maintenant caractéristique de sa Source avant de faire passer sa langue sur la peau dans de lent va et viens. Il entendait la respiration de son élève s'accélérer. Alors, malgré son envie de savourer ce moment, Severus abrégea l'attente du plus jeune et perça doucement l'épiderme tendu sous ses canines.

Contrairement aux autres fois, la piqûre n'était pas plus douloureuse que celle d'une aiguille mais la sensation de son sang aspiré par cette bouche sur son cou était toujours aussi étrange sans pour autant être trop désagréable. En effet, une douce sensation de chaleur le traversait de part en part pour se concentrer dans l'ouverture créée par les dents vampirique, et la pression qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs jours diminuait au fur et à mesure que son sang quittait son corps.

La pression de la main sur son dos s'accentua et rapprocha son corps de celui de son professeur. Harry s'agrippa aux épaules crispées devant lui. La sensation de bien être continuait d'augmenter, faisant doucement soupirer le plus jeune. Mais toute bonne chose ayant une fin, le plaisir finit par diminuer. Bientôt, Harry ne ressentit plus que la gêne des crocs plantés dans sa chair.

-Professeur, murmura Harry.

Mais l'homme contre lui ne fit aucun mouvement traduisant qu'il avait entendu la supplique.

-Professeur, arrêtez s'il vous plait.

Mais la bouche chaude restait visée à son cou, continuant d'entretenir la sensation maintenant désagréable qu'il ressentait. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules de son professeur et essayèrent de le pousser sans réussir à le faire bouger d'un millimètre. Alors qu'il allait se servir de sa baguette pour se libérer, Harry sentit le corps contre lui bouger et les canines se retirer de son cou. La main dans son dos relâcha légèrement la pression et il put se reculer.

Severus ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à arrêter, il était tellement bien. Sa soif enfin assouvie, il avait profité pleinement de ce moment. La saveur de ce sang n'avait vraiment rien de comparable à ceux qu'il avait goûté auparavant.

Sortant sa tête du cou du plus jeune, il lui fit face et remarqua son visage crispé. Il se tendit. Il avait pourtant cru que le plus jeune avait apprécié.

-C'était douloureux ? Demande finalement Severus d'une voix rauque.

-Non, pas au début. Je crois…enfin… Je crois que vous avez été trop loin. C'était très agréable au début mais pas à la fin. Enfin, je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas expert, mais je crois que c'était trop, je crois que…Enfin, je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Finit Harry, gêné.

C'était étrange de parler de ceci avec son professeur, de parler de ce qui lui avait fait plaisir avec Snape.

-Oui je vois. Mais vous auriez dû me repousser comme je vous l'avais dit.

-J'ai essayé, vous n'avez pas réagi. Mais c'est bon, tout vas bien. Je dois même dire que je me sens mieux.

-Moi aussi. Souffla Severus.

Le regard des deux hommes se croisèrent et restèrent accrochés quelques secondes. Severus finit par détourner les yeux, gêné, et commença à reboutonner la chemise du plus jeune pour se donner contenance. Harry se crispa en voyant son professeur faire. Il trouvait ce geste assez intime mais ne fit pourtant rien pour l'arrêter. Quand il eut fini, Severus se recula, encore plus embarrassé qu'avant sans pour autant le laisser paraitre et rassembla inutilement des affaires sur son bureau pendant que le Gryffondor remettait sa cravate.

-Vous devriez y aller. Finit par dire le maître des potions. Vos cours vont bientôt commencer je pense.

-Oui. Répondit simplement le plus jeune.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il fut coupé par une dernière phrase de son professeur.

-Je vais essayer de trouver une solution à votre problème de… traite. Mais en attendant, n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir, si besoin.

Harry surprit une note d'hésitation dans la voix du vampire, comme une question. Ceci le rassura de savoir qu'il n'était peut être pas le seul à être perdu dans cette nouvelle relation, même si ça n'aurait pas dû.

-Je n'y manquerai pas professeur. Au revoir.

Et Harry sortit de la salle, serein et calme. Presque en paix.

_A suivre_


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Le sang des innocents

**Auteur :** Tabourette

**Beta :** ClaP74

**Rating:** MA

**Note 1**: cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles donc toutes les personnes que cela rebute, passez votre chemin

**Note 2 :** Merci beaucoup à ClaP74 pour avoir merveilleusement bien corrigé ce chapitre !

**Diclaimer :** les lieux et personnage de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à leur auteur J.K Rowling. Le reste, c'est tout à moi !

**Petit mot de ma beta, ClaP74** : Mon commentaire : Ca y est ! Enfin, le retour de Drago et Remus, et que dire, ce chapitre est absolument triste dans un sens, et très beau parce qu'on sent que quelque chose va enfin arriver entre ces deux là. Je n'en dis pas plus, je sais que vous allez adorer et être subjugués par ce que vous offre Tabourette. Bref, c'est un régal !

Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews ! C'est toujours un réel plaisir de les lire !

Je m'excuse pour ce petit retard de publication.

Pour ceux et celles qui l'attendait, voici le grand retour de Draco et Rémus ! Et je vous rassure, le prochain chapitre sera la suite de celui-ci. Vous comprendrez pourquoi je vous préviens en lisant la fin du chapitre…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Un éclair jaune traversa la pièce et percuta de plein fouet Théodore Nott qui s'écroula immédiatement sur le sol, les yeux fermés, le corps traversé de petits soubresauts.

Draco regarda son professeur se rapprocher du corps inerte et lui lancer un nouveau sort. Théodore ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa, un air perdu peint sur le visage. Il sembla alors se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait avant de se redresser difficilement pour se remettre debout et faire face à Remus Lupin.

-Il s'agit d'un sort assez compliqué à lancer mais qui ne requiert pas beaucoup de puissance magique. La cible est immédiatement plongée dans un sommeil artificiel et son esprit enfermé dans un univers fictif. A vous de créer cet univers en l'imaginant au moment de lancer ce sort. Vous pouvez le plonger dans un doux rêve ou dans son pire cauchemar alors attention à ce que vous inventez! Merci Mr Nott.

Lupin lui adressa un petit signe de tête et Théodore regagna le rang des Serpentard.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard aux autres élèves. Tous avaient l'air captivé. Il devait en effet avouer que ce cours était intéressant, pour une fois. Draco n'aimait pas la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il était nul ce qui lui faisait plus que détester ce cours. Car plus que la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il n'aimait pas être mauvais dans une matière.

Son regard dériva sur son professeur. Remus Lupin. Un loup-garou. Son compagnon.

Draco avait toujours du mal avec ce mot. Il ne voulait être le compagnon de personne ! Surtout pas d'un loup-garou. Il était retourné une nouvelle fois à la bibliothèque pour essayer de trouver un vrai livre sur les lycanthropes et leur compagnon et pas le ramassis de niaiseries qu'il avait lu la dernière fois. Malheureusement, il n'avait trouvé qu'un autre livre sur ce sujet et son auteur était encore plus demeuré que le premier. Il aurait été plus vite éclairé en allant directement voir Lupin mais moins il avait de contact avec lui, mieux il se portait. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre s'il se rapprochait trop de lui et pire encore, s'il s'enfermait seul dans une pièce avec le loup-garou pour lui parler. Ce qui arriverait inévitablement s'il voulait s'adresser à son professeur. Il ne voulait pas que des oreilles indiscrètes surprennent leur conversation et apprennent qu'il était le compagnon d'un loup-garou. Il avait une réputation à tenir et tant qu'il ne saurait pas de quoi il retournait exactement, personne ne devait le savoir.

Draco se retrouvait donc un peu coincé. Aller voir son professeur et enfin en savoir plus ou demeurer loin de lui et rester dans l'ignorance ? Il n'avait pas encore pris de décision.

Il continua de regarder son professeur parler sans pourtant entendre un seul mot, perdu dans ses pensées. Il surprit alors l'homme poser un rapide regard sur lui avant de détourner les yeux en voyant qu'il l'observait.

Le cœur de Remus rata un battement. Draco le regardait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter. Mais c'était une avancée par rapport à son indifférence des derniers jours. Au moins, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être totalement transparent pour son compagnon. L'amour, il aurait bien voulu, la haine il pouvait le supporter, mais pas l'indifférence.

Le voir évoluer tous les jours, discuter et rire avec ses amis, vivre, tout simplement, le plongeait dans un puits de noirceur sans fond en pensant que jamais il ne pourrait être à lui.

Il donnerait tout pour que ce soit à lui que Draco parle, que ce soit avec lui qu'il rit, que ce soit son épaule qu'il touche. Mais il n'était que son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, personne d'important, personne qui ne méritait même pas un regard. Et cela il le comprenait et l'acceptait. Ou en tout cas essayait de l'accepter.

Remus ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir tenir comme ça, si loin de son compagnon, si loin de sa chaleur, de son attention. Il se sentait si seul. Une solitude sans précédente qui lui faisait mal, l'empêchait de respirer. Il suffoquait loin de Draco. Et jamais cela ne changerait.

Il avait envie de saisir son bureau et de le jeter en travers de la pièce. De le briser comme il se sentait brisé. Mais plus que tout, il avait envie de prendre son compagnon dans ses bras. Juste le tenir contre lui quelques instants.

Une question d'un Serpentard le sortit de sa spirale de noirceur et il essaya de se concentrer de nouveau sur son cours. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers Draco mais il ne le regardait plus. Evidement.

Des groupes de deux se formèrent devant lui et ses élèves commencèrent à s'entrainer avec leur binôme.

Il fallait qu'il reprenne pied avec le présent, qu'il tienne son rôle de professeur. Il passa entre les groupes, prodiguant quelques conseils, montrant un geste, adressant une parole d'encouragement.

Il se dirigea finalement vers Draco. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler le jeune homme quelques secondes avant de se focaliser sur leur technique.

Une expression concentrée mais aussi énervée recouvrait son visage fin. Toute son attention était focalisée sur son sort. Remus était persuadé que le jeune homme ne savait même qu'il était à côté de lui.

Remus, lui, était constamment conscient de la présence de son compagnon, qu'il soit près de lui ou à l'autre bout de la grande salle. Peut être que s'il le touchait il se rendrait enfin compte de sa présence, il lui accorderait enfin son attention.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu retenir son geste, sa main toucha l'épaule du blond. Celui-ci sursauta de surprise et se tourna vers son professeur. Une expression fermée recouvrit alors ses traits quand il se rendit compte de l'identité de celui qui le touchait. Le cœur de Remus se serra.

Mais sentir la chaleur de son compagnon sur sa main, à travers ses vêtements lui fit du bien malgré tout.

Peut être… Peut être qu'il pourrait profiter de ce cours pour toucher un peu plus le jeune homme ?

Depuis qu'il s'était interposé sans réfléchir entre lui et un sort pendant un des premiers cours de l'année, Remus avait pris soin de ne plus toucher le Serpentard. Aussi grand que soit son instinct de protection envers son compagnon, il s'était donné le plus grand mal pour se tenir loin de lui.

Mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas touché, juste un petit peu. Maintenant qu'il avait déjà sa main sur lui, il pourrait peut être en profiter un peu plus. Juste le sentir un peu plus, un peu plus longtemps pour tenir encore quelques jours. Quelques jours loin de cette noirceur qui ne cessait de l'envahir à la pensée de son compagnon.

-Vous exécutez mal votre mouvement de bras Mr. Malfoy. Laissez-moi vous montrer.

Et sans tenir compte du regard d'avertissement du Serpentard, Remus se glissa dans son dos. Sa main toujours sur son épaule descendit jusqu'à son poignet tandis que l'autre se posait doucement sur sa taille.

Draco se figea contre lui mais le loup-garou essaya de ne pas en tenir compte.

Il lui montra comment bien exécuter son geste en guidant son bras mais toute son attention était focalisée sur autre chose. Il sentait la chaleur passer du corps contre lui jusque dans le sien, son odeur remplir ses narines.

Draco laissa le bras tendu qui tenait sa baguette aux soins de son professeur. Il n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il lui montrait. Tout ce qui le préoccupait à cet instant était le reste de son corps, ou plutôt cet autre corps pressé contre le sien. La prise de son professeur sur sa taille était aussi légère qu'un papillon, il la percevait à peine mais les battements de cœur frénétiques qu'il sentait raisonner contre lui contredisaient le calme apparent de son professeur.

Il avait chaud, trop chaud. Son satané professeur lui donnait trop chaud à se coller contre lui.

Sur ces pensées, Draco prit alors pleinement conscience de ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Il s'écarta vivement du corps derrière lui et son professeur lâcha prise.

-Je crois que c'est bon, j'ai compris. Dit Draco d'un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il parlait à un professeur après tout, devant d'autres élèves.

L'expression du loup-garou se ferma et une tristesse infinie envahit ses traits avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

Contre sa volonté, Draco ressentit un pincement au cœur.

Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il commence à se préoccuper des sentiments son professeur, il pouvait bien se la foutre où il pensait son histoire de compagnon !

Il était peut être lié au loup-garou mais ça ne lui donnait pas une excuse pour se coller contre lui. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche ou qu'on soit trop proche de lui et encore moins si cela venait d'un homme qui attendait quelque chose de lui.

Peut être devait-il aller se plaindre auprès du directeur pour harcèlement sexuel ? Cela freinerait peut être les pulsions de Lupin. Draco repoussa aussitôt cette idée stupide qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Tout d'abord, il n'était pas du genre à aller geindre auprès du directeur et ensuite parce que cela engendrerait beaucoup trop de question et que les gens risquaient de découvrir qu'il était le compagnon d'un loup-garou. Non, il fallait qu'il mette lui-même les choses au clair avec son professeur.

Il attendit donc la fin du cours et que tout le monde soit sorti de la salle pour aller voir l'homme debout à côté de son bureau. Il vérifia une dernière fois que plus personne n'était présent dans la pièce avant de fermer la porte et de se diriger vers son professeur.

-Je vous interdis de recommencer ce que vous venez de faire ! Vous n'avez pas la permission de me toucher.

Son ton était hargneux et il se rendit alors compte qu'il était vraiment en colère contre son professeur.

-Ecoutez, je vous suis très reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi cet été mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis votre compagnon, quoique cela veuille dire, que vous avez tous les droits sur moi. Et certainement pas celui de me toucher sans mon consentement. Maintenant, restez loin de moi. Et arrêtez de me regarder constamment !

Chaque mot que proférait son compagnon était un coup de poignard de plus qui perforait le cœur de Remus. Il l'avait déjà vu en colère comme cela mais jamais contre lui. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir un son, sa respiration était coincée dans sa gorge. Il avait envie de vomir.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son vis-à-vis. La colère le rendait tellement puissant, l'entourait d'une aura brillante.

Sans réfléchir il l'attrapa par la taille et le plaqua contre son corps avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes qui lui faisaient face.

Le baiser était brutal, loin de la tendresse qu'il aurait voulu transmettre. Mais il n'eut le temps de savourer la sensation des lèvres chaudes contre les siennes que quelques secondes avant qu'elles ne s'écartent et qu'un coup de poing ne le fasse reculer.

Un regard chargé de colère lui fit face quelques secondes avant que Draco ne sorte en trombe de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Remus fixa quelques secondes la porte close avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Comme si tout n'était pas suffisamment bordélique comme ça entre eux. Il n'était qu'un imbécile.

Une puissante vague de colère contre lui-même l'envahit. Il saisit une chaise près de lui avant de l'envoyer valser contre un mur. Elle explosa dans une gerbe de bois mais il s'était déjà tourné vers son bureau dont il balaya la surface d'un geste rageur du bras.

Essoufflé, il se laissa tomber sur le sol avant qu'un sanglot ne s'échappe de sa gorge. Il frappa de toutes ses forces sur le sol en pierre sous lui avant de s'y rouler en boule, sa tête enfouie entre ses bras comme pour empêcher la réalité de ce qu'il venait de faire de l'atteindre.

Un cri de désespoir à peine étouffé raisonna dans la pièce.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bon sang, il avait mal !

Draco grimaça en refermant la porte des toilettes derrière lui. Il ne se doutait pas que frapper quelqu'un en plein visage pouvait faire aussi mal. Il toucha doucement son poing et un pic de douleur lui traversa la main.

On aurait pu penser que submergé par la colère comme il l'était, il n'aurait pas ressenti la douleur mais c'était totalement faux. Et puis, depuis qu'il s'était éloigné de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, sa rage était un peu redescendue.

Draco baissa le couvercle des toilettes et s'assit dessus en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il venait de frapper un prof. Si ce n'était pas un motif d'exclusion ça, il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Mais vu que c'était en réponse au baiser de son professeur, est-ce que cela ne s'annulait pas ?

Il toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts avant de les essuyer rageusement. Mais ce geste n'effaçait pas les souvenirs qu'il avait de ce baiser. Ces lèvres chaudes qui s'étaient posées avec violence sur les siennes, voulant le faire plier sous leur force, voulant le posséder. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec la délicatesse et la douceur des baisers féminins. Pas qu'il ait une grande expérience dans ce domaine mais il avait déjà embrassé quelques filles.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se sentait dégouté par ces lèvres masculines qui avaient prit les siennes. Et c'était cela qui le perturbait le plus.

Un homme l'avait embrassé. Ce n'était même pas un homme un minimum distingué, avec de la prestance et un bon statut social. C'était son professeur, à la limite du clochardisme.

Draco donna un coup de pied rageur dans la porte en face de lui et un glapissement apeuré retentit de l'autre côté. On s'en foutait de comment était la personne qui l'avait embrassé. Il s'était fait embrasser par un homme et il n'avait pas détesté !

Certes, il s'était déjà demandé quelques fois ce que cela ferait de recevoir un baiser de quelqu'un du même sexe que lui mais jamais il n'était passé à l'acte et jamais il n'avait prévu de le faire.

Est-ce que ce qu'il ressentait était dû à tout ce truc de compagnon ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien mais l'espérait parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de commencer à se questionner sur son orientation sexuelle.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa main meurtrie et essaya doucement de plier et déplier ses doigts. C'était douloureux mais il devrait faire avec. Hors de question qu'il aille à l'infirmerie pour prendre une potion, l'infirmière poserait trop de question. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre sache qu'il venait de frapper un professeur. Non vraiment pas.

Draco se leva d'un bond. Il fallait qu'il retourne voir Lupin pour le convaincre de ne pas le dénoncer. En échange, il lui promettrait de ne dire à personne qu'il avait embrassé de force un de ses élèves, mineur qui plus est. Draco n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de dévoiler ce fait mais cela, son professeur n'était pas censé le savoir. Lupin risquait sa place tout autant que lui, il en était sûr.

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur la poignée, prêt à l'abaisser mais il suspendit son geste. Il allait devoir refaire face au loup-garou. Il n'en avait pas envie du tout. Il s'était pourtant promis de rester le plus loin possible de son professeur. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas dû rester à la fin du cours pour lui parler, il aurait dû savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais c'est Lupin qui avait commencé en collant son corps contre le sien, en plein cours ! S'il n'avait pas réagi, cela aurait été la porte ouverte à d'autres actions indécentes de ce genre, il en était certain. Le loup-garou aurait cru qu'il approuvait et cela, il en était hors de question.

Mais actuellement, il se retrouvait dans une impasse. Soit il mettait sa fierté de côté et allait voir son professeur, soit il se campait sur ses positions et il risquait le renvoi. Et malgré toutes ses répliques dédaigneuses, il aimait bien vivre à Poudlard. C'était sa deuxième maison et, il devait l'avouer, la plus chaleureuse des deux. Sans compter qu'il avait une scolarité à terminer et qu'il comptait bien faire une grande carrière en politique. Un renvoi de Poudlard ferait tâche sur son dossier.

Le blond finit par ouvrir la porte et sortit des toilettes. Il avait un cours dans quelques minutes mais une affaire plus urgente requérait son attention.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco se posta devant la porte de la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et frappa. Heureusement pour lui, Lupin n'avait pas un autre cours apparemment. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il frappa de nouveau, plus fermement, mais le silence restait entier. Peut être qu'il était partit dans son bureau. Avant de prendre la direction de celui-ci, il abaissa la poignée de la porte pour vérifier l'absence de son professeur.

Contre toute attente, la porte s'ouvrit sous sa poussée et Draco passa la tête dans l'embrasure. Ce qu'il vit alors le saisit.

La moitié des bureaux étaient renversés, des morceaux de bois jonchaient le sol à travers lesquels brillait des morceaux de verre, vestige d'une ancienne fenêtre.

Le regard du jeune homme se posa sur une forme recroquevillée dans un coin de la salle. Il s'avança lentement vers Lupin, sur ses gardes. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça. Il était si calme, si posé en temps normal.

Tout à coup, celui-ci leva la tête et le fixa avec un air d'effroi. Dans des mouvements maladroits, il s'éloigna de Draco en glissant sur le sol, une main tendue devant lui.

-Non, ne t'approche pas !

Sa voix était faible et bégayante.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi, je t'en supplie Draco. J'ai… je n'arrive pas à me contrôler quand tu es près de moi. Je risque de… Je suis vraiment désolé. Désolé.

Sa phrase se termina dans un murmure alors que Remus reprit sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes, essayant de soustraire à son regard la vue de son compagnon. Mais son odeur seule suffisait à l'envoûter. Il voulait tellement le prendre dans ses bras à cet instant. Le serrer contre lui, lui montrer combien il était désolé pour l'avoir embrassé de force. Jamais il n'avait voulu lui faire du mal et il savait que Draco n'avait pas aimé son geste. Son coup de poing en témoignait. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

Il avait laissé ses sentiments, ses pulsions, prendre le pas sur sa raison et les avait fait passer avant les désirs de son compagnon. Maintenant, Draco était encore plus répugné par lui et il était le seul fautif.

Le Serpentard était figé sur place. La vue de ce que son geste avait eu comme répercussion sur son professeur le laissait sans voix. Jamais il n'avait voulu… Il l'avait juste repoussé pour l'avoir embrassé de force. Pas de quoi en faire un tel drame.

Le problème c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas juste un professeur et son élève, ils étaient un loup-garou et son compagnon. Et même si le savoir de Draco sur ce sujet était toujours flou, il se doutait que la réaction de son professeur devait y être liée. Jamais une simple personne ne réagirait de la sorte juste pour cela.

Mais malgré cette prise de conscience, Draco ne savait pas comment réagir.

-Va-t'en, s'il te plait. Le supplia de nouveau le loup-garou sans relever la tête, ses doigts crispés dans ses cheveux.

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais la referma immédiatement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il suivit alors la demande de son professeur en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il jeta un dernier regard à l'homme recroquevillé contre le mur avant de quitter la salle.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Remus ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté prostré dans sa salle de cours. Quand Draco était sorti de la pièce sous ses injonctions, il avait eu l'impression qu'une partie de lui venait de lui être arrachée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était revenu le voir mais quand il avait senti sa présence près de lui, une vague de bonheur et de culpabilité mélangées l'avait submergée.

Il ne fallait pas que le jeune homme s'approche de lui, il était incapable de se contrôler en sa présence. Il pensait l'être, il ne s'en était pas trop mal sortit ces dernières semaines de cours. Mais pas aujourd'hui, non, pas aujourd'hui.

Il ne pensait pas que son attraction pour son compagnon serait si forte, qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer de sa présence.

Draco n'avait rien demandé. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il s'éloigne vraiment de lui pour ne pas lui porter préjudice, pour ne pas le forcer pour autre chose qu'un simple baiser. Parce que ces besoins, il les ressentait. S'unir à lui. Charnellement. Il en avait envie.

Il n'en avait rien à faire qu'il soit un homme, que ce soit Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy. Que ce soit son élève non plus d'ailleurs. C'était son compagnon, point. Mais c'était aussi pour ce fait que Remus ne voulait pas laisser libre cours à ses pulsions. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, le forcer. Il le voulait consentant et il savait que ça n'arriverait pas.

Peut être valait-il mieux pour eux deux qu'il s'éloigne. Il aimait son travail de professeur, il pensait être doué dans celui-ci. Mais il aimait encore plus Draco.

Il devrait aller voir Dumbledore pour lui annoncer sa démission. Il aurait du mal à trouver un autre travail, les préjugés sur les loups-garous étaient tenaces. Mais ce serait mieux pour Draco.

Il devrait…oui…

Remus tapa du poing sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il resterait, encore un peu, juste un peu. Juste pour le voir encore, le sentir encore. Il ne restait à Draco qu'un an à faire ici de toute façon. Il pouvait tenir un an, oui.

Lasse, Remus se redressa. Il jeta un regard affligé sur les débris qui jonchaient sa classe. De quelques coups de baguette, il redressa les bureaux, répara les chaises et vitres brisées et remit son bureau à peu près en ordre. Et sans un regard de plus, il quitta la pièce pour aller se terrer dans ses appartements. Heureusement pour lui, sa journée de cours était terminée.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Remus avait l'impression d'évoluer dans le brouillard. Il savait qu'il faisait un début de dépression, cela lui était déjà arrivé à ses débuts de loup-garou. Récemment aussi parfois.

Il assurait ses cours mais il avait perdu son entrain habituel. Il ne savait pas si cela se remarquait mais il s'en fichait. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait plus les septièmes années de Serpentard avant la semaine prochaine.

Il passait ses repas terré chez lui, faisant son possible pour ne pas croiser Draco. Pas encore, il n'était pas encore prêt.

Surtout que ce soir serait critique, il fallait qu'il reste loin de lui. C'est pourquoi il décida de prendre ses distances et qu'il quitta ses appartements, juste avant la tombé de la nuit.

Il avait l'impression que la cabane hurlante n'avait pas changée depuis son enfance. Il avait déjà eu ce sentiment la dernière fois qu'il y était venu, au retour de Sirius.

Son cœur ce serra à cette pensée. La perte de son dernier meilleur ami était toujours aussi vive en lui.

Depuis qu'il avait ses appartements privés de professeur à Poudlard, il n'avait plus eu besoin d'utiliser la cabane. Pourtant, ce soir, il jugeait plus prudent de rester ici pour la nuit, loin de Poudlard, loin de Draco.

Des picotements parcouraient déjà ses membres. Il était temps qu'il arrive.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il dépoussiéra la chambre, faisant fuir quelques araignées ayant élu domicile ici.

Remus enleva sa robe et la plia soigneusement avant de la poser sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il retira ses chaussures et les plaça côtes à côtes, le reflet l'une de l'autre. Ses petits gestes précis l'aidaient toujours à se calmer avant le grand moment. Mettre les choses en ordre avant que ce soit le bordel complet.

Il déboutonna sa chemise et enleva son pantalon. L'air frais le fit frissonner mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Ses gestes étaient de plus en plus fébriles, le rendant maladroit dans ses mouvements.

Complètement conscient de son corps et de son environnement, Remus s'assit sur le bord du lit. Ses sens commençaient déjà à s'affuter. Le martellement de pattes d'une souris le fit tourner la tête dans la direction du bruit.

Ses muscles se crispèrent brutalement. Remus grogna en bougeant prudemment chacun de ses membres pour les détendre.

Une pression dans son dos le fit se courber, bloquant sa respiration quelques secondes. Il se remit debout et enleva précipitamment son caleçon. Cela n'allait pas tarder.

Un craquement se fit entendre dans sa nuque. Un petit gémissement lui échappa. Son corps se courba en deux et il s'écroula sur le sol, haletant. Un autre craquement dans son bras gauche. Il chuta sur le côté avant de se redresser difficilement.

Bientôt, tout ne fut plus que grognements, gémissements et craquements sinistres. Ses os se brisaient avant de se ressouder dans une position qui ne convenait pas à un corps humain. Sa chair se déchirait, se recouvrait d'une substance visqueuse.

Remus avait envie de vomir. Tout son corps rejetait la transformation tout en s'y soumettant.

Un semi hurlement sortit de sa gorge. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui écrasait le crâne. Il sentit ses dents grandir, son visage s'allonger. Ses griffes raclèrent le sol. Sa jambe gauche se tordit dans un angle sinistre. Il hurla de douleur. Ses côtes le broyèrent de l'intérieur puis relâchèrent la pression. Son bassin craqua, la chair se déchira pour dévoiler des os sanglants avant de se refermer. Sa colonne vertébrale menaçait de se disloquer, broyant les nerfs qui la traversaient.

Remus laissa une nouvelle fois échapper sa souffrance dans un hurlement qui se termina par un gémissement assourdi.

L'obscurité l'envahissait peu à peu. Noirceur bienvenue pour échapper à cet univers de douleur.

Une créature mi humaine, mi lupine, se tenait maintenant sur le sol, haletante.

Le bruit d'une souris. Elle tourna la tête. Un rire un peu plus loin dehors. Ses narines frémirent. Une odeur de moisissure. Un lièvre qui fendait l'herbe en courant.

Elle s'élança.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Les yeux grands ouverts de Draco fixaient le plafond de son lit. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'il était couché mais il était incapable de s'endormir. Il ne cessait de se tourner et retourner dans son lit, essayant de trouver une position suffisamment confortable pour l'emporter dans le sommeil. Mais c'était parfaitement inutile. Heureusement que demain était un samedi, il pourrait faire la grasse matinée une fois qu'il aurait finalement réussi à s'endormir. Il était persuadé d'y arriver mais pour le moment, il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de rester dans son lit. Une sensation d'étouffement le tenait depuis qu'il s'était couché. Il ne supportait plus son corps à ce moment précis, il voulait juste sortir de cette enveloppe charnelle et enfin respirer. Il connaissait cette sensation. Elle était venue à sa rencontre plusieurs fois cet été. Ce sentiment d'angoisse, de désespoir. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cela qu'il s'était retrouvé au plein milieu d'une réunion de loups-garous assoiffés de sang.

Il savait que ce n'était pas en restant dans son lit à penser que ce problème allait se résoudre, il avait déjà essayé en vain cet été.

Il repoussa les couvertures d'un geste rageur avant d'écarter les rideaux de son lit et de se lever. Il ne se préoccupa pas de rester le plus discret possible pour ne pas réveiller ses camardes de dortoir. Il s'en fichait complètement et de toute façon, vu le concert de ronflements qui venait du lit de Vincent, il doutait que ses pas sur le plancher puissent être perçus.

Draco saisit un pull sur le dossier de sa chaise et sortit de la pièce. La salle commune était vide. Forcément. A une heure pareille, il n'y avait que quelqu'un comme lui pour rôder hors de son dortoir.

Il s'assit quelques minutes sur le canapé faisant face à la cheminée. Des braises rougeoyantes éclairaient encore l'âtre, diffusant une douce chaleur. Draco essaya de se focaliser sur cette vision mais il ne pouvait pas. Il fallait qu'il sorte prendre l'air quelques instants, peut être courir un peu. Courir lui faisait toujours du bien. Il n'aimait pas cela, cette sensation de brulure qui envahissait ses poumons, son souffle qui devenait erratique, ses muscles qui le suppliaient d'arrêter. Mais cela le libérait. Il se sentait toujours plus en paix après une course effrénée.

Il n'avait jamais couru la nuit dans le parc de Poudlard mais jamais il n'en avait ressenti le besoin avant, pas en ces lieux.

Draco n'était pas d'une nature très courageuse et il ne le reconnaitrait devant personne. Pourtant, malgré sa crainte de sortir de Poudlard la nuit, il en avait besoin, il le savait. Il quitta donc la chaleur rassurante de la salle commune et s'aventura dans les couloirs. Vu l'heure, les rondes des professeurs devaient être terminées depuis longtemps.

Malgré tout, il se tint sur ses gardes, prêt à se cacher au moindre bruit, rasant les murs.

Les statues et tableaux auxquels il était tellement habitué la journée lui paraissaient effrayants dans cette obscurité. Les ronflements des portraits provoquaient un fond sonore angoissant. Il se hâta donc à se rendre dans le hall. Il poussa les lourdes portes en bois qui menaient dehors le plus doucement possible et se glissa dans l'interstice avant de les refermer.

Une petite bourrasque de vent vint lui caresser le visage, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Draco prit une grande inspiration, remplissant ses poumons de ce sentiment de liberté.

Il marcha lentement en se cachant dans l'ombre des piliers de la cours, au cas où un autre insomniaque aurait l'idée de regarder par une fenêtre. Il leva son visage, l'offrant à la brise fraiche. Déjà la sensation d'oppressement qui le tenait se dissipait un peu.

Il s'aventura dans le parc, seulement éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Cette lumière bleutée qui rendait les environs si mystérieux. Il leva les yeux vers cet astre, admirant sa rondeur, sa blancheur.

C'était la pleine Lune, pas étonnant que les environs soient si éclairés.

La pleine Lune…

Un grognement se fit entendre sur sa gauche. Draco se figea.

_A suivre_


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Le sang des innocents

**Auteur :** Tabourette

**Beta** : ClaP74

**Rating **: MA

**Note 1:** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles donc toutes les personnes que cela rebute, passez votre chemin

**Note 2** : Merci beaucoup à ClaP74 pour avoir merveilleusement bien corrigé ce chapitre !

**Diclaimer** : les lieux et personnage de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à leur auteur J.K Rowling. Le reste, c'est tout à moi !

**Petit mot de ma beta, ClaP74 :**Je dois vous dire que ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés (comme tous en fait) ! Je le trouve absolument magnifique, et je suis sûre que vous serez vraiment heureux et heureuses de le lire ! )

Et voici la suite des aventures de Draco et Rémus (qui s'est faite un peu attendre et je m'en excuse !). J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre !

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco était figé sur place, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement alors que le danger se rapprochait de lui. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur ceux jaunes de la créature qui avançait à pas mesurés.

Le Serpentard n'en avait vu qu'en photo mais il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un loup-garou. Pleine Lune plus loup-garou recensé dans le coin, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le deviner et Draco n'était pas un abruti. Il n'était pas non plus suffisamment bête pour ne pas savoir qu'il risquait sa vie en ce moment. Il ne savait pas si Lupin avait prit sa potion et la bête menaçante qui s'approchait de lui n'avait rien pour le rassurer.

Draco n'aurait su la décrire. Ce n'était pas totalement un loup mais elle était loin de l'humain qu'était son professeur. Elle avançait à quatre pattes vers lui, la gueule entrouverte, ses crocs luisants visibles sous ses babines. Son souffle créait une discrète buée dans l'air frais de la nuit. Debout, elle devait bien le dépasser d'une tête.

Un nouveau grognement se fit entendre. Forcément, sa baguette l'attendait sagement sur sa table de nuit. Draco recula d'un pas. Il avait retrouvé le contrôle de son corps mais ne savait pas ce qui était préférable. Rester ici à le regarder ou partir en courant au risque de se faire poursuivre par une bête assoiffée de sang qui ne voulait pas laisser échapper sa proie. Draco n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en animal mais il doutait que titiller l'instinct de prédateur du loup-garou en s'enfuyant soit une bonne idée. Il resta donc statique, osant à peine respirer.

Une bourrasque le percuta dans le dos. Devant lui, le loup-garou se figea visiblement. Il vit ses narines frémirent, humant l'air. Draco voyait déjà sa fin arriver. Le lycanthrope venait de sentir l'odeur de la chair fraîche et était prêt à le croquer.

Mais contre toute attente et sous les yeux ébahis du blond, la créature devant lui baissa la tête et poussa un petit gémissement plaintif. Ses oreilles s'étaient aplaties sur son crâne, sa tête frôlant le sol alors que ses yeux continuaient à le regarder d'un air que Draco jugea apeuré.

Le loup avança vers lui, le corps penché, comme s'il hésitait entre ramper et marcher.

Le jeune homme recula de nouveau d'un pas mais un autre gémissement pitoyable le stoppa. La bête continua d'avancer en s'aplatissant de plus en plus par terre, pour finir son parcours complètement sur le sol, sa tête posée sur la chaussure de Draco. Les yeux jaunes continuaient de le fixer.

De nouveau, le blond se figea.

A cet instant, le loup-garou ressemblait à tout sauf à une bête féroce. Mais Draco préféra ne pas tenter sa chance en le contrariant et le laissa se servir de son pied comme oreiller. Un autre gémissement implorant se fit entendre.

Draco bougea sa main, le loup leva la tête avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux avant de la reposer d'un air triste quand il la passa seulement dans ses cheveux blond d'un geste nerveux.

Comment une bête pouvait exprimer autant d'émotions compréhensibles par l'homme ? Mais Draco se rappela qu'il s'agissait de son professeur, d'un loup-garou, pas d'un simple loup.

Le jeune homme leva le bras et de nouveau la tête lupine se redressa. Doucement, la main un peu tremblante, il se baissa et toucha le pelage du crâne d'un doigt avant de l'y poser entièrement en constatant qu'il ne se faisait pas mordre.

Il bougea alors sa paume contre le poil dur. La queue du loup-garou se mis à remuer dans ce que Draco devina être du contentement. Il fit alors glisser complètement sa main dans le pelage pour atteindre le cou.

Le loup se remit vivement sur ses quatre pattes, faisant reculer Draco de surprise. Il prit alors conscience qu'il venait juste de caresser la tête d'un loup-garou comme un vulgaire chien. Et plus étonnant encore, sa main était toujours entière. La créature devant lui avança d'un pas pour se retrouver de nouveau la tête contre ses jambes.

Elle se comportait avec lui comme un chien avec son maître.

Draco suffoqua soudainement, prenant conscience de la situation. Par merlin, il était le compagnon de ce loup-garou !

Il recula de nouveau, pris de panique, avant de trébucher sur lui-même et de chuter sur le sol. Un glapissement de douleur lui échappa quand ses fesses entrèrent brutalement en contact avec la terre dure. Il s'aida maladroitement de ses mains pour continuer à reculer alors que le loup-garou marchait vers lui. Mais il n'était pas assez rapide et la créature se jeta sur lui d'un petit bond. Il atterrit des deux pattes avant sur son estomac, le faisant grimacer de douleur, avant de s'allonger partiellement sur lui, son corps massif placé entre ses jambes écartées.

Il respira difficilement en voyant le museau si près de son visage mais le loup se contenta de poser sa tête sur son torse tout en continuant à le regarder. Il sentait son souffle chaud venir percuter son menton. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, les yeux dans les yeux.

Le loup-garou poussa un petit soupir de bien être en frottant sa tête contre son pull.

Draco releva un des bras qui le soutenait pour caresser de nouveau la tête velue contre lui. Il ne savait ce qui le poussait à faire ce geste mais il en avait envie. Pourtant la bête n'était pas vraiment belle et ses poils un peu trop épais pour être doux.

Il aventura sa main un peu plus loin sur le corps anguleux au dessus de lui. Il sentait le cœur de la créature battre frénétiquement contre son estomac. Il revint vers la tête et sans qu'il s'y attende, une langue râpeuse lui lécha les doigts. Draco recula sa main de surprise.

Le loup-garou se redressa sur ses pattes avant posées sur son ventre. Draco gémit de douleur en les sentant s'enfoncer dans son estomac sous le poids massif de la créature. Il roula sur le côté pour se dégager et la bête tomba sur lui avant de glisser sur le sol. Le jeune homme se redressa pour empêcher le loup de revenir sur lui. Il eu à peine le temps de se remettre debout que le loup-garou était déjà assis, appuyé contre sa jambe.

Draco lui jeta un nouveau regard. Il fallait qu'il rentre. Il n'allait pas passer toute la nuit dehors en compagnie d'un loup-garou. Ce n'était pas prudent, même s'il était son compagnon et qu'il ne risquait visiblement rien.

Il tourna donc les talons et commença à retourner vers le château. Un gémissement plaintif retentit derrière lui mais il ne se retourna pas. Tout à coup, une ombre le frôla et le loup-garou se retrouva planté devant lui. D'un coup de museau, il lui indiqua de reculer. Draco essaya de le contourner mais il lui barra immédiatement le passage.

-Ecoute, chuchota-t-il un peu brutalement, comme si la créature pouvait le comprendre. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi. Il est tard et j'ai froid. Je rentre.

Le loup-garou saisit alors le bas de son pantalon de pyjama entre ses dents et le tira dans la direction opposées au château. Draco essaya de résister mais en entendant un craquement de tissu venant de son pauvre pantalon, il abdiqua et avança dans la direction que lui indiquait le loup.

Celui-ci poussa une sorte de grognement d'approbation avant de le lâcher. Draco en profita pour faire demi-tour et reprendre sa marche vers le château.

Le loup-garou prit cette fois-ci sa main dans sa gueule. Draco pouvait sentir les dents pointues appuyer contre sa peau mais ce n'était pas douloureux. Pourtant, vu sa position, il n'essaya même pas de résister cette fois-ci et suivit le loup d'un pas fataliste. Il tenait un minimum à sa main et n'était pas très porté sur la douleur.

Ils parcoururent quelques mètres mais cette fois-ci, le loup-garou ne relâcha pas sa prise. Cela lui donnait une démarche un peu étrange et surement inconfortable mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier et continuait à baver sur sa main.

Draco essaya bien une ou deux fois de la retirer doucement mais les dents ne firent que se resserrer contre sa peau. Il finit par abandonner et marcha plusieurs minutes, côte à côte avec un loup-garou, une nuit de pleine Lune.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il avançait comme cela mais quand il reconnut Pré-au-lard et l'ébauche de la cabane hurlante, il sût que cela devait faire un moment.

Draco commença à paniquer. Il était vraiment loin de Poudlard et personne n'était au courant de sa petite escapade. Et si Lupin avait préféré l'éloigner pour le bouffer en paix sans laisser de traces ? Il essaya plus vivement de retirer sa main mais le loup-garou resserra de nouveau ses dents en poussant un grognement de protestation.

En se voyant diriger vers la cabane hurlante, Draco devina que ce serait leur destination. Et il eut raison en voyant le loup-garou pousser une porte abimée d'un coup de museau après l'avoir enfin lâché. Draco examina sa main à la recherche de séquelles. Hormis des marques rouges laissées par les crocs, elle était entière. La bête lui donna alors un nouveau coup de museau sur les fesses pour l'obliger à avancer.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je suis allergique aux endroits délabrés.

Mais le loup recommença sa poussée et il finit par abdiquer.

L'intérieur était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. La poussière bataillait avec les toiles d'araignées pour savoir qui occuperait le plus de place. Il fut forcé de monter des marches. Les craquements qu'elles produisirent le firent craindre pour sa vie.

Le loup-garou le guida le long d'un couloir avant de déboucher dans une chambre. C'était le seul endroit de la cabane qui semblait à peu près propre. Un grand lit à baldaquin occupait le pan d'un mur alors qu'un bureau lui faisait face. Draco remarqua que du tissu était posé dessus et que des chaussures trônaient sur le sol.

Il en déduisit que son professeur devait se cacher ici les nuits de pleine Lune pour se transformer.

Draco eut à peine le temps de se faire cette réflexion qu'il fut poussé vers le lit et se retrouva obligé de monter dessus. Le loup-garou le rejoignit prestement d'un bond et le força à s'allonger en venant appuyer ses pattes contre son torse. Il obtempéra. Il fut à peine couché que la créature se roula en boule contre lui et posa sa tête sur son ventre dans un soupir de bien être.

Draco resta quelques minutes sans bouger, écoutant la respiration régulière du loup. Il essaya de se redresser mais un grognement menaçant le stoppa net. Il se recoucha donc, alors que le grognement continuait. Il passa timidement une main dans le pelage dru de la bête, essayant de le calmer par ce geste.

Il sentait la chaleur du loup-garou contre lui, entendait sa respiration. Il se laissa bercer par ce son.

Ses yeux commencèrent à le piquer, signe que la fatigue le gagnait enfin.

Il fallait qu'il se lève, qu'il parte d'ici pour retourner à Poudlard. Mais le loup ne semblait pas de cet avis et il ne pouvait pas bouger sans que celui-ci ne le sente, même endormi. Il se résolu donc à rester ici pour le reste de la nuit. Après tout, il était dans un lit pas trop inconfortable, réchauffé par le corps contre lui et le loup-garou ne semblait pas représenter une menace. Il était son compagnon après tout.

Draco finit par s'endormir sur cette pensée perturbante.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Un tremblement continu contre lui perturba son sommeil, lui faisant petit à petit reprendre conscience.

Des gémissements se firent entendre à mesure que les tremblements augmentaient.

Draco ouvrit difficilement un œil bouffi de sommeil. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi mais aucune lumière ne perçait derrière les rideaux de la fenêtre.

Il baissa la tête vers le loup-garou toujours roulé en boule contre lui. Les tremblements et gémissement venait de lui. Il percevait son corps tendu contre le sien. Il semblait toujours endormi.

Est-ce qu'un loup-garou pouvait faire des cauchemars ?

Il posa une main sur la tête toujours sur son ventre mais cela ne sembla pas le rassurer d'une quelconque manière.

Brusquement, le loup ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête avant de se jeter sur le sol. Ses pattes se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'écroula. Un grognement de douleur se fit entendre. Il essaya de se relever mais un craquement sinistre venant de son dos le fit échouer. Le loup-garou essaya de ramper vers la porte de la chambre mais chaque mouvement était ponctué d'un nouveau gémissement de douleur.

Draco observait la scène sans comprendre.

Le bassin de la bête émit un craquement d'os sinistre qui fit grimacer Draco de douleur par procuration. Il vit du sang perler sur le pelage gris et un os apparaitre avant d'être englouti par la chair.

Un hoquet écœuré le saisit. Les os semblaient bouger de leur propre volonté. Un nouveau craquement et la patte avant se tordit.

Mais plus horrible que les craquements étaient les gémissements et cris de douleurs que poussait la créature.

La fourrure commença à se rétracter, comme absorbée par la peau pâle qui apparaissait peu à peu.

Draco vit le loup-garou reprendre petit à petit forme humaine, laissant apparaitre les traits de Lupin.

Le jeune homme balançait entre ébahissement et répugnance. Comment un homme pouvait-il supporter une telle douleur ? Sentir tout ses os se briser, son corps se reformer.

Un sentiment de protection prit forme dans son être. Il avait envie de protéger son professeur contre cette douleur, de la lui prendre pour le soulager quelques instant. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il n'avait même pas le courage de s'approcher, de descendre du lit.

Finalement, le calme se rétablit dans la chambre. Seule une respiration haletante et saccadée perçait le silence tout à coup assourdissant.

Le corps nu de son professeur était prostré sur le sol, encore secoué de quelques tremblements. D'où il était, Draco ne voyait que le dos rougi de l'homme qui venait de traverser cette épreuve.

Il sursauta quand le corps sembla reprendre vie devant lui et se jeter à travers l'encadrement de la porte, hors de la pièce.

Draco ne le voyait plus mais des bruits de vomissement lui parvenaient.

Remus s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main. Son corps n'avait pas digéré ce foutu lièvre qu'il avait mangé. Un estomac humain n'était pas fait pour supporter de la viande crue à moitié mâchée, des os semi broyés et de la fourrure dépecée. Remus le savait parfaitement mais son loup ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Un nouveau tremblement parcourût son corps mais la douleur s'était quelque peu atténuée. Son estomac se souleva de nouveau et il n'essaya même pas de retenir le nouveau vomissement qui s'en suivit. Il préférait que ce soit sur le plancher que dans son corps.

Il s'essuya de nouveau la bouche avant de se tasser sur lui-même, à genoux, en entendant du bruit dans la chambre. Il s'était transformé devant son compagnon.

Il n'avait jamais assisté lui-même au spectacle, forcément, mais il savait que cela dégouterait n'importe qui. Et son compagnon avait tout vu, du début à la fin, avec l'image et le son.

Déjà qu'entre eux c'était loin d'être l'amour fou, il s'attendait à le voir partir en courant d'un moment à l'autre. Il le sentait déjà s'approcher de la porte, surement prêt à bondir au dessus de lui pour s'enfuir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et comment Draco était arrivé ici mais espérait seulement qu'il ne l'avait pas blessé physiquement durant la nuit. En ce qui concernait des blessures mentales, il était à peu près sûr que sa transformation récente devant lui devait l'avoir traumatisé.

Il sentit sa présence derrière lui avant que sa cape ne soit posée avec douceur sur son corps dénudé.

Remus eut un faible sursaut de surprise. Il sentit son corps basculer sur le côté, le soulagement l'envahissant. Il n'avait pas fui.

Les bras de son compagnon le rattrapèrent alors qu'il se rapprochait du sol et vinrent entourer ses épaules avec délicatesse. Ils accompagnèrent le mouvement de sa chute tout en le guidant pour que sa tête repose sur les genoux du jeune homme.

Remus laissa échapper un soupir de contentement en sentant la chaleur de Draco sous sa joue, en sentant son odeur si près de lui. Des mains réajustèrent sa cape avant que des doigts fins ne viennent caresser ses cheveux trempés de sueur.

Ses doigts s'accrochèrent dans un nœud. Draco retira sa main avant de recommencer ses caresses apaisantes. L'odeur de vomi à côté de lui l'écœurait mais il ne savait pas si son professeur avait la force de bouger pour s'éloigner.

Maintenant que le loup-garou ne le maintenait plus prisonnier contre lui il aurait pu fuir mais il était incapable de laisser son professeur seul, pas après ce qu'il venait de traverser.

Il l'avait donc rejoint après avoir pris la cape pliée sur une chaise pour en recouvrir l'homme, autant pour le protéger du froid que pour cacher son corps nu.

Le besoin de protéger cet homme affaibli le pressait, l'empêchait de l'abandonner à son sort. Il avait l'air si paisible, sa tête sur ses genoux. Seuls les tremblements qui le parcouraient encore de temps en temps témoignaient de ce qu'il venait de traverser.

Sa main était humide de sueur mais il continua malgré tout à caresser cette masse de cheveux châtain. En temps normal, il aurait trouvé cela répugnant mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Lupin n'était plus un professeur loup-garou déclaré auprès du ministère qui se transformait en bête féroce et qui devait prendre une potion tue-loup.

Il était un loup-garou qui souffrait le martyre à chaque pleine Lune, seul. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

La respiration sous lui était régulière et apaisée. Il ne savait pas si Lupin s'était endormi mais lui commençait à sentir ses jambes s'engourdir. Il fallait qu'il bouge.

Il souleva alors délicatement la tête de son professeur pour déplier ses jambes mais celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et se redressa de lui-même avec une grimace, croyant que le jeune homme voulait partir.

-Je suis désolée de vous… commença Remus d'une voix enrouée d'avoir trop crié mais il fut coupé par Draco.

-J'ai les jambes engourdies. Vous pouvez bouger pour aller sur le lit ? Il essaya de prendre sa voix la plus douce possible.

Remus acquiesça difficilement. Chaque mouvement ravivait la douleur dans ses membres mais il ne voulait pas le montrer. Il devait être fort, il ne voulait pas que son compagnon se fasse du souci pour lui.

Il prit appui sur ses bras pour se remettre sur ses jambes flageolantes. Il sentait qu'il allait tomber quand des bras le rattrapèrent et le collèrent contre le corps de son compagnon.

Draco essaya de ne pas regarder la cape qui glissait sur le corps nu, dévoilant des parties qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment voir alors qu'il passait un bras sous les épaules de son professeur.

Heureusement, celui-ci rattrapa le vêtement avant qu'il n'en dévoile trop et le maintint serré contre lui alors qu'ils avançaient péniblement dans la chambre.

Draco laissa l'homme s'asseoir sur le lit avant de le lâcher. Remus ne put retenir un soupir de regret qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme. Il s'éloigna puis revint vers lui, portant dans sa main son caleçon et sa chemise.

Remus lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant avant de commencer à enfiler ses vêtements. Draco fut obligé de l'aider à tenir debout pour son caleçon tout en détournant pudiquement le regard. Des petits gémissements de douleur s'échappaient des lèvres du loup-garou à chaque fois qu'un mouvement sollicitait trop ses muscles endoloris.

Une fois dans une tenue un peu plus décente, Remus se rassit avec soulagement sur la couverture rêche du lit.

-Vous devriez vous allonger et vous reposer.

Remus acquiesça devant cette réplique pleine de bon sens mais il ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer face au départ imminent de son compagnon. Il n'avait pas envie de retomber dans sa solitude quotidienne après l'avoir eu auprès de lui si longtemps.

Il s'exécuta pourtant, surveillant du coin de l'œil les mouvements de Draco. En le voyant se diriger vers la porte, il ne put pas supporter le froid qui commençait déjà à l'envahir et préféra fermer les yeux pour ne pas le voir partir. Il serra les poings en entendant la porte se refermer mais ouvrit bien vite les paupières en l'entendant revenir vers le lit.

Son compagnon était toujours là et semblait vouloir y rester maintenant que la porte était fermée, empêchant le froid et l'odeur de vomi de continuer à pénétrer dans la pièce.

Il vit Draco hésiter près du bord du lit, ses yeux refusant de rencontrer les siens, qui ne le quittaient pas.

Mais il monta finalement sur la couverture et s'allongea dessus. Ses mouvements étaient retenus, prêt à faire machine arrière à tout moment.

Remus ferma brièvement les yeux de soulagement. Il se redressa un peu et saisit sa cape au bout du lit pour les recouvrir tous les deux de sa chaleur. Il veilla à ne pas toucher son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le faire fuir suite à un geste déplacé. L'avoir juste à côté de lui sans pouvoir le toucher ne lui suffisait pas vraiment mais il s'en contenterait. C'était déjà plus que ce qu'il espérait et que ce qu'il avait eu jusqu'à maintenant.

Il était bien comme cela. Un bon lit, son compagnon dessus, à côté de lui. La douleur encore présente mais qui diminuait petit à petit. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur malgré son envie de profiter de la présence du blond.

Draco regarda son professeur fermer les yeux et quelques minutes plus tard, sa respiration lui indiqua qu'il venait de s'endormir.

Lui se sentait bien incapable de faire de même, malgré le court moment de sommeil qu'il s'était octroyé cette nuit. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Autant la présence d'un loup-garou à côté de lui ne l'avait pas empêché de s'endormir, autant avoir son professeur lui posait quelques problèmes.

Il n'avait jamais aimé la proximité avec autrui. Il estimait avoir droit à son espace vital et ne voyait pas l'intérêt de laisser des gens s'y aventurer. Le corps du lycanthrope à quelques centimètres du sien était beaucoup trop près.

Celui-ci ne fit d'ailleurs rien pour arranger son inconfort en se roulant en boule dans l'exacte même position que le loup un peu plus tôt, sa tête touchant son flan.

Rien n'indiquait que l'homme paisiblement endormi contre lui venait de traverser mille souffrances.

Jamais il n'avait imaginé que la transformation en loup-garou se passait comme cela. Il devait avouer qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Mais de voir ce spectacle… Draco pouvait maintenant affirmer que la lycanthropie était vraiment une malédiction. Comment Lupin pouvait-il supporter une telle douleur, tous les mois, sans devenir fou ? Il n'avait aucune échappatoire, toute sa vie il allait devoir subir cela.

Draco éprouva de la pitié mais aussi de l'admiration pour lui. Et le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à se préoccuper de son prochain. Il avait toujours vu Lupin comme un vulgaire professeur, moyennement bon, qui avait certes tenu une place dans la guerre mais sans faire des étincelles d'après ce qu'il savait. Un homme aux vêtements un peu miteux, d'un statut social bien inférieur au sien. Un homme qui ne méritait pas une attention particulière de la part du Serpentard.

Mais cette nuit… Lupin était une force de la nature, un survivant doté d'un courage que peu de personne possédait. Un homme qui méritait qu'on le remarque, qu'on le soutienne.

De nouveau, sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, une vague de tendresse et d'envie de le protéger envahit Draco.

Avant qu'il ne puisse retenir son geste, le jeune homme saisit la main du loup-garou posé sur le lit dans la sienne. Elle était froide contre sa paume. Draco raffermit sa prise, essayant de transmettre sa chaleur à l'homme contre lui à travers ce simple contact.

Lupin poussa un faible soupir dans son sommeil qui arracha malgré lui un sourire à Draco.

Il était le compagnon de cet homme.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco se réveilla en sentant un mouvement contre lui. Il n'avait même pas prit conscience de s'être endormi.

Il tourna la tête vers la place qu'occupait le loup-garou pour le voir se lever en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Remus regarda en direction de son compagnon pour vérifier qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé et rencontra ses yeux gris posés sur lui.

Il aurait pu rester des heures allongé contre lui mais il n'avait pas voulu que Draco prenne peur en le voyant si près. Il s'était inconsciemment collé contre son compagnon pendant son sommeil.

Sa chaleur lui manquait déjà et ces yeux gris qui le fixaient faisaient battre son cœur frénétiquement.

Malgré sa présence auprès de lui suite à sa transformation, Remus redoutait la réaction du jeune homme. A la lueur du jour, les choses paraissaient toujours différentes.

Le cerveau de Remus tournait à plein régime pour trouver quelque chose à dire qui empêcherait le blond de partir en courant ou de le frapper encore une fois. Pas que le coup de poing qu'il avait reçu ait été douloureux, il en aurait fallu plus que ça pour blesser un loup-garou, mais se faire frapper par son compagnon l'avait fait souffrir autrement que physiquement. Et Remus n'avait pas très envie de retenter l'expérience. Surtout dans l'état de faiblesse physique et psychologique dans lequel il se trouvait depuis sa dernière transformation.

Il avait surtout besoin que son compagnon le soutienne mais cela, il avait trop peur de l'espérer. De trop hautes attentes engendraient de trop grandes déceptions. Ce qu'avait fait Draco cette nuit était déjà plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait, il ne pouvait pas lui en demander trop.

Mais avant que Remus ait pu parler, Draco se leva du lit et prit la parole.

-Je… Je ferais mieux de rentrer au château. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais les gens risquent de s'inquiéter s'ils ne me voient pas ce matin.

Draco se sentait inexplicablement intimidé face au regard pénétrant du loup-garou posé sur lui. Ce regard qui laissait transparaitre trop d'attente. Lupin en attendait trop de sa part après cette nuit et il ne pouvait pas y répondre.

La vision de l'homme qu'il avait eu avant de s'endormir le laissait perplexe, lui faisait peur. Mais les événements de cette nuit ne changeaient rien, il ne voulait pas être le compagnon d'un loup-garou. Et Draco voyait dans les yeux plongé dans les siens que l'espoir avait reprit place chez son professeur.

Et cela effrayait Draco car cette nuit, il avait voulu y répondre.

Il essayait de se persuader qu'il avait agit seulement par pitié mais il savait que c'était plus que cela. Beaucoup plus.

Cette nuit, un compagnon avait pris soin de son loup-garou mais Draco ne voulait pas tenir cette place.

Il finit par détourner les yeux et s'éloigna du lit. Lupin en descendit d'un mouvement saccadé qui traduisait la douleur qu'il devait toujours ressentir de cette nuit et se dirigea vers le bureau.

Draco fit mine d'examiner la pièce pour ne pas regarder son professeur en train d'enfiler son pantalon et ses chaussures. Il ne se retourna que lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui.

-Venez Mr Malfoy, je vais vous raccompagner.

-Non merci, ça ira, je vais retrouver mon chemin.

-Il existe un trajet plus court que celui connu pour revenir dans le parc de Poudlard, laissez moi vous guider. Surtout que vous n'êtes pas censé vous trouvez hors des protections de l'école.

-La faute a qui… Grogna Draco en repensant aux crocs autour de sa main.

Remus s'empourpra. Visiblement, Draco n'était pas venu ici de son plein gré cette nuit. Il redoutait ce qu'il avait pu lui faire mais n'osait pas le demander au jeune homme. Au moins, il était sous sa forme de loup, il n'avait pas pu le toucher de façon inapproprié comme il rêvait de le faire en le voyant debout devant lui.

Il laissa ses yeux parcourir le corps face à lui. Il aurait tellement voulu sentir sa peau chaude contre la sienne, son corps sous le sien.

Remus se secoua mentalement pour éloigner ses pensées inappropriées dans un moment pareil. Un frisson traversa le corps du Serpentard. Seul un fin pyjama et un pull le protégeait de la fraicheur matinale et lui l'avait obligé à dormir ici. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne tomberait pas malade à cause de son inconscience.

Pendant ses transformations, son esprit humain était totalement mis au placard et seul restait les instincts bestiaux. Et honnêtement, il doutait que proposer une couverture pendant la nuit ait été une des priorités du loup.

Il n'avait peut être pas pu le tenir au chaud cette nuit mais il pouvait au moins lui éviter d'avoir froid maintenant. Remus alla chercher sa cape sur le lit et la tendit au jeune homme.

-Prenez là, vous aurez moins froid.

Draco s'apprêtait à refuser. Hors de question qu'il porte une cape aussi bas de gamme qui en plus avait recouvert le corps nu de son professeur alors qu'il venait juste de se transformer. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver couvert des fluides peu ragoutant qui était apparus sur le corps de l'homme pendant son retour à forme humaine. Le sang, la sueur… Non merci.

Mais la phrase suivante le fit se raviser.

-D'autant plus que si vous apparaissez en pyjama dans le parc de Poudlard un samedi matin, les gens risquent de se poser des questions.

Draco pouvait lui accorder ce point. Il n'aurait qu'à mettre son pyjama à laver. Il saisit donc le vêtement et s'enroula dedans. Elle était un peu trop grande mais la chaleur de leur nuit passée dessous le réchauffa immédiatement.

Le cœur de Remus rata un battement. Sentir aussi fortement son odeur sur le jeune homme le rendait frénétique. Il était à lui, son compagnon. Il se serait jeté sur Draco si celui-ci n'avait pas bougé en direction de la porte. Cela permit au loup-garou de se reprendre et de suivre sagement le blond en dehors de la pièce.

Remus le guida le long des couloirs. Des racines commençaient à recouvrir les murs autour d'eux. Ils approchaient du but. Bientôt, son compagnon allait le quitter. Le loup-garou referma son poing contre sa cuisse. Il fallait qu'il le laisse partir, il ne pouvait pas le retenir même s'il le souhaitait si fort.

-Continuez de suivre ce chemin Mr Malfoy. Quand vous arriverez au bout, vous trouverez une grosse racine formant un nœud sur votre droite. Appuyez dessus et continuer. Vous allez sortir sous le saule cogneur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera immobile. Partez devant, je vous suivrais plus tard. Je ne voudrais pas que les gens se fassent des idées en nous voyant tous les deux ensembles un samedi matin.

Draco rougit malgré lui à ce que sous entendait son professeur. Pour cacher son embarras, il se détourna rapidement et suivit les indications du loup-garou. Il effectua quelques pas avant de se retourner.

L'homme le fixait et l'expression de désespoir qu'il affichait serra le cœur de Draco. Il se détourna et poursuivit son chemin dans un mot.

Remus regarda son compagnon partir, essayant de graver la vision de son dos dans sa mémoire. Un sentiment de joie en souvenir de sa nuit avec le jeune homme se mélangeait à de la tristesse de le voir partir. Une nouvelle fois.

_A suivre_


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Le sang des innocents

**Auteur :** Tabourette

**Beta** : ClaP74

**Rating **: MA

**Note 1:** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles donc toutes les personnes que cela rebute, passez votre chemin

**Note 2** : Merci beaucoup à ClaP74 pour avoir merveilleusement bien corrigé ce chapitre !

**Diclaimer** : les lieux et personnage de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à leur auteur J.K Rowling. Le reste, c'est tout à moi !

**Petit mot de ma beta, ClaP74 :**Le chapitre où Harry commence à comprendre quelque chose à ce qu'il lui arrive. Je dois dire que ce passage en particulier est vraiment drôle ! :D Puis à ne plus rien comprendre, et finalement à comprendre, de nouveau. Et c'est tellement triste, enfin, moi je l'ai trouvé triste !Nan mais sinon, c'est toujours autant génial ! Je dis Bravo à Tabourette ! :D

Voici la suite de l'histoire. On y retrouve le couple Severus/Harry. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

On va partir dans une petite séquence émotion mais je voulais tous vous remercier de me suivre ! L'histoire a atteint les 100 reviews ! Ca me fait tout drôle de voir ça mais surtout énormément plaisir. Grâce à vous je garde ma motivation pour écrire et votre soutient me donne envie de faire les choses le mieux possible. Sans ses lecteurs, une histoire n'est rien donc un grand merci à tous !

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Les draps enroulés autour du corps, Harry ne cessait de tourner et de se retourner dans son lit. Il était déjà quatre heures du matin mais le sommeil continuait de le fuir. Sans cesse repassaient dans sa tête les derniers événements survenus dans la salle avec son professeur de potion et apparemment vampire attitré. Il devait admettre que le reste de la journée s'était passé avec un calme inespéré de sa part. Il se sentait serein depuis cet événement et ses amis en avaient été aussi surpris que lui. Il faut dire que depuis la rentrée, Harry n'avait pas été un modèle de patience et de calme contrairement à aujourd'hui.

Mais ce qui perturbait le plus Harry cette nuit, c'était les émotions qu'il avait ressenti plus que les sensations. Quand Snape lui avait proposé de le mordre, il avait seulement ressenti un besoin d'aider de la part de son professeur plus que l'envie de boire son sang uniquement. C'est pour cette raison qu'il lui avait fait confiance et qu'il avait accepté aussi rapidement, en plus de la nécessité de faire disparaitre les sensations désagréables qui le maintenaient sous pression depuis plusieurs jours.

Il avait fait confiance à Snape. Et il n'avait pas été trahit. Malgré le petit incident sur la fin, Snape n'avait pas profité de sa condition de vampire pour le soumettre et profiter de lui comme il s'y attendait de la part du maitre des potions.

Rien que de repenser aux sensations des dents qui entraient en lui et des lèvres chaudes contre sa peau, un tressaillement le parcourut. Mais pas de dégout.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir avant de sentir de nouveau le besoin de retourner voir son professeur pour une nouvelle séance de… traite. Malgré la manière dont ça s'était passé la dernière fois, Harry n'était pas pressé de recommencer. C'était une chose que ce soit bien passé, c'en était une autre de devoir donner son sang à un vampire. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Un jour, il détruisait le plus grand mage noir jamais connu il ne savait comment, et le jour suivant il se retrouvait dans les bras de son professeur de potion détesté, ses dents plantées dans son cou.

Il ne savait pas s'il existait une porte de sortie mais apparemment non d'après Snape. Pourtant, vu comment il s'était planté sur ses prédictions sur leur couple Vampire-Source, il ne pouvait être sûr de rien.

.Dieu. Harry formait un couple avec Snape !

Le brun mordit dans son oreiller pour étouffer un cri de désespoir. Il ne manquait plus qu'il se retrouve à coucher avec son professeur. A cette pensée, Harry s'immobilisa, imaginant la scène, avant de se retourner dans son lit dans un râle de dégout. Il imagina Snape nu, encore une fois, et l'image passa aussi mal que la dernière fois au repère. Snape était… Snape. Impossible de l'imaginer comme une personne avec des besoins… sexuels. C'était son professeur, c'était… Snape. Impossible. Les professeurs étaient censés rester des êtres asexués pour leurs élèves, surtout les professeurs de potion qui s'appelaient Snape. Et Mcgonagall. Et Dumbledore. Et… Tous les professeurs !

Comment allait-il réussir à dormir avec des idées pareilles maintenant ? Harry essaya de détourner ses pensées vers un sujet plus attrayant. Le quidditch tiens, le début prochain de leurs entrainements. Très bien ça comme pensée!

Est-ce que Snape avait des besoins sexuels ?

Nooooon. Enfin, pour être tout à fait objectif, probablement que si. Malgré l'image qu'il avait de lui, il restait un homme à part entière.

Harry frappa des pieds et des poings sur son matelas de toutes ses forces en s'agitant avant de se lever d'un bond et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées. Mon dieu, il allait devoir revoir Snape en cours dans quelques jours. Ou peut être avant si le besoin d'être délesté de son sang revenait avant. Comment allait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à aller voir son professeur pour lui donner son sang quand il en ressentirait le besoin. Il ne voulait pas être lié à vie à Snape. Et pourtant, ça semblait être ce qui l'attendait, compte tenu de leur coup…relation Vampire-Source. C'était ce qu'il se passait pour Guiliane et Ulver en tout cas. Est-ce qu'il serait obligé de vivre avec Snape ? Toute sa vie ?

Une nouvelle discussion avec son professeur semblait nécessaire. Peut être lors de leur prochain…entretien. Peut-être. S'il trouvait le courage d'aborder le sujet. En même temps, l'ignorance était tellement rassurante certaines fois. Rester dans l'incertitude pendant un temps était peut être préférable à la connaissance de la possible horrible vérité.

Harry se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se regarda dans le miroir. Des cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux fatigués, résultat de trop peu d'heures de sommeil ces derniers jours. Et ça n'allait pas être cette nuit que ça allait s'arranger.

Le brun écarta le col de son t-shirt et inspecta la base de son cou. Les traces de morsure étaient à peine visibles à présent. Il y a quelques heures encore, en sortant du bureau du maitre des potions, elles étaient à vif. Harry les effleura du bout du doigt avant de remettre son t-shirt en place. Elles n'étaient pas douloureuses et étaient aisément cachées la journée par le col de sa chemise d'uniforme.

Un long bâillement échappa au jeune homme qui jugea préférable de retourner dans son lit, en espérant que le sommeil cesserait de le fuir.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Au grand soulagement d'Harry, son corps et son esprit supportaient plutôt bien sa nouvelle condition de Source. Voilà deux semaines qu'il avait donné son sang pour la dernière fois à Snape et rien d'anormal n'avait refait surface. Il avait perdu depuis bien longtemps la sérénité occasionnée par sa dernière rencontre vampirique avec son professeur de potion mais l'état d'agitation qu'il avait subit avant celle-ci n'était pas réapparu avec autant d'intensité. Certes, il se sentait plus nerveux qu'à l'accoutumée mais ce n'était rien en comparaison d'avant, c'était supportable et gérable. Et tant que ça en resterait à ce stade, Harry n'irait pas trouver son professeur. Plus il évitait Snape, mieux il se portait. Et son professeur semblait s'accommoder de cet état de fait car il ne lui avait parlé que pendant les cours.

Harry devait reconnaitre qu'il le trouvait plus grincheux et désagréable que d'ordinaire depuis quelques jours mais on parlait de Snape ! Probablement l'inventeur des regards noirs et des remarques acerbes. Alors les points de comparaison étaient assez subjectifs.

Tout semblait donc aller pour le mieux pour le jeune Gryffondor. C'est pourquoi il ne rentrait plus en cours de potion avec la même appréhension qui l'avait saisie pendant le premier cours de l'année. Pourtant, le regard sombre que lui jeta son professeur en franchissant la porte de la salle de cours ce jour là n'avait rien d'encourageant.

Tout en essayant de faire abstraction de ce regard, Harry s'assit derrière un des bureaux avant de continuer doucement sa conversation avec Ron. Quand la porte se referma avec un claquement sec, le silence se fit dans la seconde. Six ans de cours avec Snape vous faisaient acquérir certains reflexes.

Une recette de potion était déjà inscrite au tableau. Harry lut rapidement le titre avant de détourner les yeux pour croiser de nouveau le regard noir de son professeur fixé sur lui. Pourtant, Harry était à peu près certains de n'avoir rien fait ces dernières heures pour contrarier son professeur. Malgré tout, il baissa rapidement les yeux. Il entraperçut les mains de l'homme agrippées au dossier de la chaise de son bureau professoral à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges avant que son attention ne soit détournée par la voix sèche de la terreur des cachots qui portait plus que jamais bien son nom aujourd'hui.

-La potion inscrite au tableau était prévue pour le cours d'aujourd'hui mais plutôt que de passer deux heures à vous regarder vous débattre avec une potion que, de tout façon, vous allez échouer à réaliser correctement, nous allons procéder à une interrogation écrite. Rangez donc votre matériel et prenez note d'étudier cette potion pour le prochain cours. Sortez un parchemin et laissez-moi apprécier l'étendue de votre déficience intellectuelle notoire en répondant à cette série de questions écrites au tableau. Je ne veux entendre aucun bruit.

La dernière phrase prononcée par le maitre des potions était plus qu'inutile compte tenu du silence de mort qui régnait déjà dans la salle.

Harry sortit avec un petit soupir discret deux feuilles de parchemin sans oser relever la tête de peur de croiser à nouveau le regard de Snape. Il était pourtant quasiment sûr de sentir la brûlure de celui-ci posé sur lui.

En relevant la tête pour regarder la question suivante au tableau, Harry finit pourtant par croiser de nouveau les yeux de Snape et son regard se laissa prendre par les deux orbes noirs qui lui faisaient face.

Malgré l'urgence de répondre à son questionnaire, Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de son professeur. Il vit Snape laisser échapper une petite grimace qu'il n'aurait su interpréter et se pencher doucement vers l'avant, comme s'il cherchait à se rapprocher de lui. Quand tout à coup, le Serpentard parut reprendre ses esprits et se recula sur sa chaise d'un mouvement brusque.

-Potter ! Sortez de ma classe. Immédiatement !

Harry se figea d'incompréhension. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui alors que le sien n'avait toujours pas quitté son professeur.

-Si je vous reprends encore une fois à tricher pendant mon cours, ce sera l'exclusion définitive.

-Mais…

-Suffit ! Si vous tenez à vos points de maison, je vous déconseille de continuer votre phrase.

-Pro…

-Sortez ! Hurla presque le maitre des potions.

Harry ramassa ses affaires avec incrédulité, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait juste de se passer. Il n'avait pas triché et son professeur le savait très bien car il avait ses yeux rivés dans les siens juste avant son interpellation. Malgré tout, le Survivant se dirigea vers la porte, ne voulant pas argumenter avec son professeur qui semblait hors de lui.

-Et Potter, 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour tricherie.

Harry resta bouche bée alors que la porte se refermait sur lui.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! Il me vire de cours alors que je n'ai rien fait !

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent pour la énième fois en marmonnant de vagues paroles d'assentiments. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry répétait la même chose depuis la fin des cours. Ils avaient même espéré qu'il s'étouffe avec ses aliments pendant le diner, juste pour leur accorder quelques minutes de répit.

Le brun tournait en rond, rageur, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il n'arrivait pas à décolérer depuis ce qu'il s'était passé en potion.

-Rien ! Je veux bien croire qu'il ne m'aime pas mais il y a des limites quand même ! Je n'ai pas triché !

-On le sait Harry, ce n'est pas nous que tu as besoin de convaincre. Lui répondit doucement Hermione dans l'espoir de le voir enfin se calmer.

Harry aperçut le regard implorant de son amie et se décida enfin à se laisser tomber sur le canapé à côté d'elle. D'accord, peut être que ça faisait un moment qu'il se répétait, peut être que sa colère était un peu disproportionné à ce stade là, mais Snape lui avait vraiment joué un sale coup et Harry ne comprenait sérieusement pas pourquoi. Il pensait qu'avec ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, les choses se seraient peut être un peu améliorées.

Le brun passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux déjà suffisamment en bataille en inspirant et expirant doucement pour enfin essayer de se calmer. Il avait peut être un peu sur-réagit. Il espérait que ce n'était pas les effets de condition de Source qui revenait le hanter.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Snape le regardait et d'un coup…Etait-ce à cause de ce truc de vampire ou avait-il juste eut envie de faire enrager Harry une fois de plus. En tout cas, si c'était la deuxième option, Snape avait très bien réussi.

-Il faut que je parle à Snape. Déclara brusquement Harry en se levant d'un bond.

Ron le regarda alors avec des yeux ronds.

-Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ! Primo, je ne pense pas que Snape veuille te parler, deusio, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de remettre cet événement sur le tapis si tôt. Il avait quand même l'air bien furax contre toi.

-Mais je veux comprendre ! S'exclama Harry

-Je pense qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre Harry. La batard des cachots a juste voulu t'emmerder une fois de plus pour satisfaire son petit désir pervers de te faire du mal.

-Et bien si c'est ça, je ne vais pas me laisser faire par cette sale chauve souris !

Et sans un regard de plus pour ses amis, Harry se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas déterminé.

Marcher dans l'air frais des couloirs du château fit le plus grand bien à Harry et c'est avec un peu plus de calme mais toujours en colère que le jeune Gryffondor frappa à la porte de la salle du bureau de Snape.

Quand aucun son ne se fit entendre et que la porte demeura résolument close, Harry tambourina plus fort contre la surface en bois.

-Professeur, il faut vraiment que je vous parle.

S'il ne parlait pas maintenant à Snape, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage de le faire plus tard. Il devait le faire pendant que la colère lui en donnait la force. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'il n'avait pas revu son professeur en tête-à-tête depuis la fameuse dernière fois où il lui avait donné son sang avant de se retrouver devant cette porte en bois. Et une partie au fond de lui redoutait cet entretien. Entretien qui n'aurait lieu que si son professeur ouvrait cette satanée porte. Il frappa de nouveau.

-Professeur Snape, je…

Devant lui, la porte finit par s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaitre… Ulver ? Qu'est-ce que le vampire de Guiliane pouvait bien faire à Poudlard ?

-Entre.

Ulver libéra le passage sans un mot de plus.

Des questions plein la tête, Harry obtempéra pourtant. Autant il avait tout de suite accroché avec Guiliane au repère, autant Ulver lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. L'homme était tellement froid et inexpressif.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, Harry remarqua immédiatement le bureau dévasté. Des parchemins jonchaient le sol en désordre alors que de l'encre d'un rouge sang s'égouttait dessus depuis le bureau où elle avait été renversé. La chaise se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, en morceau, comme si quelqu'un l'avait jeté de toutes ses forces contre le mur en pierre. Ce qui avait probablement été le cas. Est-ce que c'était l'œuvre de Snape ?

Sans un regard ni pour lui, ni pour la pièce en désordre, Ulver le dépassa et ouvrit une autre porte qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Harry hésita brièvement puis finit par le suivre. Il traversa une réserve de potions où des fioles côtoyaient divers ingrédients plus ou moins ragoutants et se retrouva face à un tableau. Ulver marmonna le mot de passe et le tableau pivota pour libérer le passage. Le vampire s'écarta pour lui laisser libre accès.

Harry entra dans la pièce qui s'ouvrait à lui d'un pas incertain. Il devait s'agir des appartements personnels de Snape et Harry n'était pas certain que ce soit sûr pour sa vie d'y pénétrer sans l'accord de son professeur de potion. Mais Ulver lui bloquait maintenant toute retraite et le tableau finit par se refermer.

Harry examina brièvement le décor qui lui faisait face sans oser s'y attarder, comme si Snape allait savoir qu'il avait passé trop de temps à regarder son intérieur.

Point de chaines et autres appareils de torture dans ce qui semblait être la pièce principale. Il s'agissait d'une salle tout à fait normale qui ne correspondait absolument pas à la vision qu'Harry se faisait des appartements de Snape. Un canapé et deux fauteuils très similaires à ceux présents dans leur salle commune étaient postés devant une cheminée. Un bureau trônait dans un coin de la pièce à côté d'une longue rangée d'étagères remplies de livres. Harry allait continuer à regarder discrètement le décor quand Guiliane surgit d'une des portes que comptait la pièce.

-Har…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bruit de chaine suivit d'un sifflement la coupa net. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la source du bruit, un coin de la pièce qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué. Le brun s'avança avant de reculer brusquement de peur. Il y avait des chaines finalement chez Snape. Avec son professeur attaché au bout.

Les poignets de Snape étaient en effet accrochés à deux grosses chaines, elles-mêmes reliées au mur derrière lui. L'homme était debout, tirant de toutes ses forces sur les entraves qui l'empêchaient de rejoindre sa Source. Ses yeux étaient à demi fermés alors qu'un râle de rage s'échappait de sa bouche ouverte, aux lèvres retroussées, et laissant apparaitre deux anormalement longues canines luisantes de salive.

Un nouveau sifflement se fit entendre de la part du vampire. Harry recula de peur mais heurta Ulver qui se trouvait toujours derrière lui. A ce contact, Severus se démenât de plus belle sur ses chaines à s'en déchirer la peau.

Ulver s'éloigna alors doucement d'Harry, les deux mains en l'air, clairement visibles. Les yeux du jeune homme firent la navette entre son professeur et Ulver, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Harry, souffla doucement Guiliane, éloigne toi d'Ulver s'il te plait.

Harry obtempéra tout en gardant un œil sur le vampire enchainé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda doucement le Gryffondor, de peur qu'une parole plus haute que l'autre n'enrage encore plus le maitre des potions.

-Severus est juste jaloux, lui répondit-elle en le rejoignant, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ulver représente une menace pour lui. Il n'accepte pas qu'un autre vampire approche trop près de sa Source alors qu'il est attaché, surtout dans son état.

Un air sérieux et soucieux prit alors place sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Harry, depuis combien de temps Severus ne s'est-il pas nourri ?

-Euh, deux semaines, hésita le jeune homme.

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa d'Ulver.

-Pas étonnant qu'il soit dans cet état.

Harry regarda le vampire avant de reporter son regard une fois de plus sur son professeur.

-C'est à cause de ça qu'il est comme ça ? Euh, hésita de nouveau Harry, il nous comprend là ?

Harry détestait qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là alors que manifestement il l'était et venait de se rendre compte qu'il faisait la même chose avec son professeur. Mais il ressemblait tellement peu au Snape impassible qu'il connaissait, qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que le vampire en furie attaché par des chaines au mur de son appartement était son professeur.

-Probablement pas, non. Répondit Guiliane après un temps de réflexion. La soif ne réussit vraiment pas à un vampire. Surtout si ce vampire a une Source, visiblement. Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû le laisser gérer ça tout seul.

Guiliane prit Harry par le coude et le guida vers le canapé. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à Ulver mais le vampire ne fit pas mine de s'approcher.

-Ecoute Harry, un vampire à besoin de boire. Ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour eux de les priver de sang. Comme tu peux le voir, ça ne leur réussit pas vraiment. Je sais que la relation entre Severus et toi n'est pas terrible mais…

-Mais, il ne m'a rien dit. Protesta le plus jeune. Je vais bien depuis la dernière fois qu'il m'a pris du sang, je pensais que pour lui aussi. Enfin, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi mais… il ne m'a rien dit, je ne savais pas. Débita le Gryffondor d'un ton saccadé, cherchant ses mots.

-Oh, il t'a déjà pris du sang ?

-Oui, il y a deux semaines justement.

-C'est une bonne chose déjà. Je pensais que têtu comme il est, il aurait préféré laisser la folie l'emporter plutôt que de toucher une nouvelle fois à une goutte de ton sang après que vous vous soyez lié. Il avait l'air vraiment résigné à ne pas te toucher la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

-En fait, j'en avais besoin aussi. Je veux dire, j'avais besoin qu'il me prenne de mon sang, je n'allais pas bien du tout et…enfin…je me suis rendu compte que c'était parce que mon vampire devait me prendre du sang. Mais depuis ça va. Je n'ai plus ressenti le même besoin et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle de lui depuis. Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Il était juste… Snape quoi.

Guiliane ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le « mon vampire » de Harry. Tout n'était peut être pas désespéré entre eux finalement si Harry commençait à voir Severus comme son vampire.

-Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura la jeune femme. C'est normal pour une jeune Source de ressentir le besoin de donner du sang à son vampire. Si tu avais continué à attendre plus que les deux semaines, je pense que tu aurais encore ressenti les mêmes symptômes. Mais une fois que le vampire a commencé à se nourrir de sa Source, il doit continuer. Tu es sa seule source de nourriture Harry. Après que tu te sois lié avec Severus, il a eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre un autre sang que le tien. Mais maintenant qu'il a commencé à se nourrir de toi, il ne peut pas. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il ne veut pas. Il préfère se mettre dans l'état dans lequel tu le vois maintenant plutôt que de boire un autre sang que le tien. C'est plus fort que lui. Sa vie est entre tes mains Harry, tu es sa Source.

Pendant tout le discours de Guiliane, Harry n'avait pas quitté Severus des yeux. Le vampire s'était maintenant calmé mais restait visiblement aux aguets, ses yeux passant furtivement de sa Source à l'autre vampire présent dans la pièce.

-Tu veux dire, commença Harry, que si je ne lui donne pas mon sang, il va mourir ? Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas venu m'en demander alors ?

-On parle de Severus là, Harry. Quand monsieur s'est mis une idée en tête, difficile de l'en déloger, rigola la jeune femme. Et Severus a décidé que, malgré ta condition de Source, tu ne devais pas être impliqué dans votre relation vampire-Source. Il a bien vu que ça n'allait pas être possible mais il a voulu persister. Un imbécile quoi.

Ulver ricana doucement derrière eux et Severus poussa un petit sifflement d'avertissement.

-Mais rassure toi, Severus ne mourra pas directement du manque de sang. Il sombrera juste dans la folie et finira probablement par être tué où se tuer lui-même.

Ouah, vachement rassurant, pensa Harry.

-Si j'ai bien compris, je dois nourrir Snape, sinon il risque de se retrouver dans cet état. Tous les combiens ?

-Pas dans cet état, pire que ça. Là, il est juste un petit peu énervé, minimisa Guiliane avec un sourire. Et tous les jours Harry, il doit se nourrir tout les jours. Au début tout du moins. Avec le temps, vous pourrez espacer un peu les dons.

Devant la tête de déterré que lui offrit Harry, Guiliane ne put se retenir de rire.

-Courage Harry, ça se passera bien. C'est un gentil gars dans le fond notre petit Severus. Bon, j'aimerais te dire qu'il ne mord pas mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.

Malgré le petit trait d'humour de Guiliane, Harry avait l'impression que la terre venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Il allait devoir passer le reste de sa vie à donner du sang à Snape pour ne pas qu'il devienne fou et finisse par se faire tuer. Et le laisser mourir n'était pas vraiment une option. Snape lui avait déjà sauvé la vie d'innombrables fois, dont celle où il avait fait de lui sa Source. Et malgré le ressenti qu'il avait par rapport à cette fois-ci, il en comprenait la nécessité. C'était donc à son tour de sauvegarder la vie de Snape.

-On ne peut vraiment pas laisser Snape comme ça? Lança Harry, la tête entre ses mains, pour essayer d'alléger la tension et le désespoir qu'il sentait en lui.

-Non, Harry, ce n'est pas une option, rigola la rousse.

Le brun se redressa et fixa de nouveau le vampire enchainé.

-Je suppose que je dois lui donner mon sang pour le sortir de cet état.

-Exactement.

Voyant le désespoir dans les yeux du plus jeune, Guiliane posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Je t'assure Harry, que même si ce qui t'attend te parait insurmontable, tout va bien se passer. Je sais que Severus est un peu bourru mais avec le temps, tu vas apprendre à le connaitre et à l'apprécier comme beaucoup. Voir peut être plus, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil suggestif. Mais devant la mine de dégout qu'afficha le Gryffondor, elle n'insista pas plus. Severus va faire des efforts lui aussi, il comprend bien, ou en tout cas, maintenant il va bien comprendre, les besoins qui règnent dans un couple vampire-Source et l'équilibre qui doit en résulter. Il est aussi novice que toi en la matière. Il a côtoyé d'autres couples de ce genre avant tout ça, mais sans en faire partie d'un lui-même, il ne pouvait comprendre tout ce que ça implique. Vous allez devoir apprendre tous les deux, ensemble. Mais je serais là, ainsi que d'autres personnes, pour vous aider et vous conseiller si besoin. Va le nourrir maintenant, ne le laisse pas souffrir plus longtemps.

Résigné, Harry se leva du canapé et fit face au vampire. Son vampire. Snape.

Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

-Il ne va pas te blesser, le rassura Guiliane, tu es sa Source, tu es la dernière personne à qui il veut faire du mal, ne l'oublie pas. Approche toi doucement de lui, laisse le venir à toi, il gérera la situation tout seul. Laisse toi juste faire, ne résiste pas.

Harry avait l'impression qu'elle parlait d'un animal sauvage qu'il se devait d'apprivoiser. Rien de très rassurant en somme.

_Tu es la dernière personne à qui il veut faire du mal._

Cela allait très vite se vérifier, pensa Harry.

Le jeune homme fit un pas vers le vampire qui le suivait des yeux avant de s'arrêter. Il continua à regarder le maitre des potions tout en s'adressant à la jeune femme.

-J'ai le droit de résister s'il me vide de mon sang ?

-Il ne le fera pas, rigola Guiliane. Il risque peut-être de t'en prendre un peu trop vu son état, mais les vampires ont une sorte d'instinct pour savoir quand s'arrêter à temps. La clef des chaines est sur le bureau. Nous allons vous laisser maintenant, vous avez besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Si tu as le moindre souci, ce soir ou dans l'avenir, n'hésite pas à envoyer un petit hibou, nous serons là pour vous aider.

-Merci Guiliane, pour tout ça. Et Ulver.

Devant son air de chiot apeuré, Guiliane ne put se retenir et alla serrer Harry sans ses bras.

-Tout va bien se passer, tu verras. A bientôt.

Ulver prit sa compagne par la taille et ils disparurent tout les deux par la cheminée dans une gerbe d'étincelles vertes.

Harry reporta alors son attention sur le vampire en face de lui. Il inspira un grand coup et avança.

-Ok, tout va bien se passer, se parla-t-il à lui-même avant d'ajouter, euh…professeur ? Je vais… je vais m'approcher pour que vous puissiez boire, d'accord ?

_Tu es la dernière personne à qui il veut faire du mal_.

Le vampire en face de lui se redressa à mesure que sa Source approchait de lui. Dès qu'il fut à portée de ses mains cerclées d'argent, Severus saisit les poignets d'Harry et l'attira dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme se tendit. Il s'attendait à être broyé par les bras puissants mais contre toute attente, son professeur l'enlaçait avec beaucoup de douceur, comme si justement, il avait peur de le briser, peur de ne pas contrôler sa force.

Harry n'osait bouger alors que Severus vint directement fourrer son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, s'enivrant de son odeur, goûtant de sa langue la saveur de sa peau trop longtemps éloignée.

Sans crier garde, les canines s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre, là où les anciennes marques avaient depuis longtemps disparues.

Harry poussa un petit cri de surprise mais ne ressentit aucune douleur, seulement la douce sensation de bien être qui affluait en continue depuis les deux petits trous percés dans son cou jusque dans le reste de son corps.

Le Survivant agrippa inconsciemment le devant de la robe de son professeur, prenant appui sur lui, lui faisant confiance pour le soutenir de ses bras autour de son corps alors qu'une douce torpeur l'emportait.

Le moment sembla s'éterniser, plus que la dernière fois. Peut être que son corps s'adaptait aux besoins de son vampire pour le laisser étancher sa soif.

Mais Harry ne se posa pas plus de questions, se laissant envahir par les sensations. Avant que sa Source n'ait pu ressentir le moindre inconfort, le vampire se retira de la chair tendre sous ses dents. D'un coup de langue, il nettoya les dernières traces de sang avant de resserrer sa prise autour du corps alangui contre lui. Il se laissa doucement glisser vers le sol en s'appuyant contre le mur, emmenant sa Source avec lui.

Harry sentait bien que c'était fini mais ne voulait pas bouger, pas encore, savourant les dernières bribes de langueur qui l'enveloppaient. Son corps fut entrainé vers le bas. Il se laissa faire, cherchant juste une position pour s'installer confortablement.

Assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur, le vampire repu laissa sa Source venir s'installer à califourchon sur lui et enfouir sa tête dans son cou avant de faire de même, ses bras toujours autour de lui dans une étreinte réconfortante.

_A suivre_


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Le sang des innocents

**Auteur :** Tabourette

**Beta** : ClaP74

**Rating **: MA

**Note 1:** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles donc toutes les personnes que cela rebute, passez votre chemin

**Note 2** : Merci beaucoup à ClaP74 pour avoir merveilleusement bien corrigé ce chapitre !

**Diclaimer** : les lieux et personnage de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à leur auteur J.K Rowling. Le reste, c'est tout à moi !

**Petit mot de ma beta, ClaP74 :**J'ai trouvé ce chapitre absolument adorable et tellement drôle ! Mais surtout, je sens que vous allez devenir folles ! Oui oui, ça y est, notre Ryry international fait de l'humour et se dévergonde un peu ! Enfin, je dirais même beaucoup ! :p

Un grand merci pur vos trèèès nombreuses review du chapitre précédent. Je me répète mais ça me motive vraiment de voir que vous appréciez mon histoire !

J'espère que ce chapitre continuera à vous plaire. Enjoy !

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Severus grogna en sentant des pics de douleur lui vriller la tête le sortir de sa torpeur. Un poids alourdissait sa poitrine et une respiration lui apprit qu'il s'agissait du corps de Potter.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, craignant que la douleur n'empire. Une touffe de cheveux bruns lui bloquait la vu. Il en inspira une nouvelle fois l'odeur. Une odeur de shampooing et de Potter. L'odeur de sa Source. Un pincement au cœur lui fit resserrer sa prise autour du corps alangui contre lui. Il fallait qu'il profite de ce moment avant que le jeune homme ne s'éloigne encore une fois de lui.

Le mouvement fit cliqueter les chaînes attachées à ses poignets, lui arrachant une nouvelle grimace de douleur. L'argent avait entaillé sa peau suffisamment profondément pour que du sang se remette à couler sur les trainées déjà sèches. Il prit alors pleinement conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, les dernières bribes de torpeur le désertant subitement.

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Le goût du sang de sa Source emplissait encore sa bouche. Il s'était nourri de lui. Il n'aurait pas dû, il ne voulait pas. Pourquoi Potter l'avait-il nourri ? Que faisait-il ici ? Il avait appelé Guiliane, pas le môme.

La dernière semaine avait été un calvaire pour lui. La soif l'avait submergée et le sang en fiole n'avait fait que l'écœurer, lui faisant encore plus amèrement regretter que sa Source ne soit pas à ces côtés. Le pire avait été son dernier cours de potion avec les Gryffondor. Sentir Potter avait fini de lui faire perdre la tête. Il avait presque failli se nourrir de lui en plein cours, devant toute sa classe. S'il ne l'avait pas viré de la salle, il ne savait vraiment pas jusqu'où il aurait pu aller.

Il avait alors appelé Guiliane. Elle seule possédait un stock de sédatif pour vampire et en cette occasion, il en avait vraiment besoin.

Il se souvint du regard apeuré et inquiet de la jeune femme quand elle avait vu son état. Ulver, dans sa grande mansuétude, l'avait immédiatement attaché à ces satanées chaînes en argent. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette position à cause de Potter. Et ça n'avait rien d'agréable.

La soif l'avait encore plus submergé alors que l'argent puisait dans ses forces. Un bruit l'avait sortie de sa torpeur un instant et il avait senti l'odeur de Potter envahir ses sens, tout près de lui. Il avait entendu son sang pulser dans ses veines en un rythme fou. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Mais voilà qu'il se réveillait, à peu près rassasié, avec sa Source blottie contre lui et le goût de son sang dans sa bouche.

Qu'avait donc Guiliane dans la tête pour le laisser seul en présence du garçon dans son état. Il aurait pu le vider de son sang ! Le gamin serait mort et Severus n'aurait pas tardé à le suivre.

Pourtant, en cet instant précis, la gratitude avait pris le pas sur sa colère envers Guiliane.

Potter n'avait pas fuit en le voyant et se trouvait maintenant contre lui.

Ce n'était que folie de vouloir garder le jeune homme avec lui mais les deux dernières semaines avait vraiment été un supplice. Dès que le Gryffondor avait quitté son bureau la dernière fois, Severus avait su que rien n'allait être facile. Deux jours après, il était déjà prêt à ramper vers Potter pour le supplier de le laisser boire de nouveau quelques gouttes. Il avait difficilement réussi à tenir bon mais le résultat n'avait pas été glorieux. Il n'osait même pas imaginer le spectacle qu'il avait dû donner au jeune homme un peu plus tôt.

Pourtant, Potter n'avait pas eu l'air de ressentir les effets de leur séparation et c'était ce qui inquiétait le plus le vampire.

Apparemment, la Source pouvait se passer d'interactions à court terme avec son vampire mais ce n'était pas le cas de ce dernier. Severus se retrouvait dans un cas où il devait choisir entre lui et Potter et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il avait promis au jeune homme que leur situation n'aurait pas d'impact sur sa vie quotidienne mais elle en avait sur celle du vampire et garder le premier cas tel quel tout en résolvant le deuxième n'était pas possible.

Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer ceci au Gryffondor et lui faire accepter le fait qu'il avait besoin de sa présence quotidienne pour survivre ?

Severus pencha sa tête en arrière et la posa sur le mur derrière lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Le corps sur lui eut un mouvement léger avant de se crisper. La touffe brune s'éloigna de son cou et Severus croisa le regard vert de son élève. L'air de confusion qui régnait dans ses pupilles fut rapidement remplacé par de l'inquiétude et de la confusion avant que le jeune homme ne se jette en arrière et se retrouve assis sur le sol, face à son professeur.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes sans qu'aucun des deux ne prononcent une parole. Incertain de la réaction de l'autre, Severus n'osait proférer un son. Finalement, ce fut le plus jeune qui prit la parole pour briser ce silence pesant.

-Vous… Vous allez mieux, monsieur ?

Severus en resta bouche bée. Il s'attendait à de la colère, du ressenti voir de la peur mais certainement pas à de la considération pour sa personne. Il connaissait son comportement quand la soif prenait le pas sur sa conscience et ce n'était pas beau à voir. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans une position similaire, la situation avait tournée en un bain de sang. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Potter semblait visiblement vivant et entier, ce qui était déjà un bon point. Pourtant il n'avait pas dû être tendre avec le plus jeune pendant qu'il se nourrissait de lui.

-Oui, beaucoup mieux. Ecoutez Potter, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier quel qu'il fut. Je n'étais pas exactement dans mon état normal.

-Ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Répliqua le plus jeune avant de se taire. Ce n'était peut être pas le moment pour devenir insolent, surtout qu'Harry ne savait pas trop quelle position adopter.

-Certes. Il se trouve que certains éléments ont fait que je…

-J'ai parlé avec Guiliane tout à l'heure, le coupa le Gryffondor.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Bien sur qu'il avait parlé avec Guiliane. Elle semblait s'être fixé comme mission de tout raconter sur les vampires et sur ses secrets à Potter. Et connaissant la jeune femme, il s'attendait au pire. Ils ne percevaient pas leur relation vampire-Source du même œil et il redoutait les mots qu'avait pu proférer son amie.

Devant le silence de son professeur, Harry enchaîna.

-Elle m'a dit que vous étiez en manque, enfin, que vous aviez besoin de boire plus souvent… Tous les jours en fait…Professeur, vous auriez dû me le dire, je ne savais pas. Je n'ai pas ressenti les mêmes symptômes que la dernière fois, je pensais que ça allait pour vous aussi. La dernière fois que j'ai eu besoin de vous, vous m'avez aidé. J'aurais pu faire de même pour vous.

-Merci infiniment Potter, mais je m'en sors très bien tout seul. Répondit Severus d'un ton tranchant qu'il regretta bien vite. Le gamin ne voulait qu'aider mais il détestait qu'on lui rappelle l'imbécile qu'il avait été dans cette situation, surtout venant de Potter.

-Visiblement non, s'énerva à son tour le plus jeune devant l'obstination du vampire. Guiliane avait dit qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure, Snape aurait compris la situation mais elle avait raison, c'était un imbécile ! Vu l'état dans lequel vous étiez hier, vous n'aviez pas l'air d'avoir la situation bien en main. Vous m'avez viré de cours, sous un motif bidon en plus !

-Vous êtes encore sur ça Potter ? Je vous ai viré de cours parce que j'avais une envie très tenace de vous attraper et de vous pomper votre sang jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il me semble que c'est un motif on ne peut plus valable pour virer quelqu'un !

-On en revient donc au fait que vous ne vous en sortez pas si bien que ça sans moi !

-Potter !

Le vampire se leva d'un bon sous la colère mais la douleur qui pulsa dans ses poignets la fit redescendre d'un coup. Un sifflement de douleur lui échappa qui fit reculer le plus jeune.

Harry se calma à son tour. Jamais il n'aurait parlé d'une telle manière à un professeur, surtout Snape, dans des conditions normales. Mais dans l'immédiat, il ne voyait qu'un vampire irritant et buté incapable de reconnaître qu'il avait tord.

Mais de voir l'homme devant lui grimacer sous la douleur le ramena à la situation qui le préoccupait vraiment. Cet homme avait refusé de se nourrir de lui à son détriment pour ne pas que lui, Harry Potter, probablement son élève le plus honni, ne soit perturbé par leur relation de vampire et Source. Malgré sa rancœur envers son professeur, Harry jugeait ingrat de sa part de se mettre en colère contre lui.

Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea sans un mot vers l'autre bout de la pièce, suivi des yeux par Severus.

C'est ça, qu'il s'en aille, pensa le vampire. Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul sans l'aide d'un gamin exaspérant. Enfin, probablement pas vu ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait pensé ça mais dans l'immédiat, il avait autre chose à faire que de se préoccuper de ménager la susceptibilité de son élève. Comme se débarrasser de ces satanées chaines qui lui cisaillaient la peau et l'affaiblissait par exemple. Mais pour avoir essayé d'autres fois, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se libérer sans une aide extérieure, en l'occurrence Potter vu qu'il était la seule âme vivante à proximité. Il allait se résoudre à mettre sa fierté de côté pour demander de l'aide au Gryffondor quand celui-ci fit justement demi-tour et lui fit face à nouveau, une clé entre deux doigts.

-Pour les chaînes. Guiliane l'avait laissée sur votre bureau.

Il laissa tomber la clé dans la paume tendu de son professeur avant que celui-ci n'entreprenne l'ouverture de ses enclaves. Les chaînes tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Severus les fit disparaitre d'un mouvement de baguette. Pas vraiment dans le ton de la décoration de ses appartements. Il examina les plaies à ses poignets, n'osant pas les toucher, avant de reporter son attention sur le plus jeune qui reprit la parole.

-Ecoutez professeur, Guiliane a dit qu'on avait besoin l'un de l'autre pour que notre situation fonctionne. Elle a quand même l'air d'en connaitre un rayon sur le sujet. Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que vous ne savez rien mais… Se rattrapa Harry, ne souhaitant pas recevoir une autre remarque acerbe de la part de son professeur.

-Non, vous avez raison Potter, elle a l'air d'en savoir plus que moi et surtout, de savoir ce qui est le mieux.

Snape qui admettait son ignorance, Harry était content d'avoir traversé cette dispute juste pour entendre ça.

-Encore une fois, veuillez m'excuser pour mon comportement.

Et Snape qui s'excuse une deuxième fois en moins de 10 minutes. C'était vraiment une nuit à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Severus prit une discrète inspiration avant de sortir des mots qu'il avait espéré ne jamais avoir à prononcer.

-Il se peut, peut être, que j'ai besoin de votre aide pour me nourrir. J'ai… du mal à avaler un autre sang que le votre. Vous êtes ma Source, je ne peux me nourrir que de vous.

-Oui, Guiliane m'en a parlé. Elle m'a dis que vous deviez vous nourrir au moins tout les jours.

Encore Guiliane, râla Severus.

- Pouvez-vous me dire exactement ce qu'elle vous a dit Potter? Ça ne sert à rien que je me répète si elle vous a déjà tout dit.

Et surtout qu'elle en savait quand même plus que lui-même sur les couples vampire-Source malgré son refus de l'écouter sagement comme il aurait dû le faire dès le début, ce qui lui aurait évité les complications survenues ces derniers jours. Il pouvait la contacter pour en savoir plus, mais pour le moment, il n'était pas en état de supporter son air triomphant. Elle avait raison depuis le début, elle le savait et elle serait contente de le lui faire savoir.

Pendant qu'Harry répétait les propos que lui avait tenu la jeune femme, Severus se dirigea vers le tableau marquant l'accès à sa réserve. Il y farfouilla quelques seconde avant de revenir dans la pièce avec deux fioles, dont une qu'il tendit au plus jeune.

-C'est une potion de régénération sanguine. J'ai dû vous prendre beaucoup de sang tout à l'heure, vous en avez besoin. Ça ferait du plus mauvais genre de vous retrouver évanoui au milieu d'un couloir.

Alors qu'Harry le remerciait d'un hochement de tête et buvait sa potion, Severus vida la deuxième fiole. Même si sa condition de vampire l'aidait à guérir un peu plus rapidement qu'un humain normal, une potion de cicatrisation ne pouvait pas faire de mal à ses poignets.

-Donc, pour résumer, reprit Harry, vous devez boire mon sang quotidiennement sinon vous risquez de devenir fou et j'ai besoin que vous buviez mon sang régulièrement sinon je risques de me retrouver dans le même état que la dernière fois. La marge de manœuvre est assez réduite. On fait comment ? Un soir chez vous, un soir chez moi ? Ironisa le jeune homme.

-Vous semblez prendre cet état de fait plutôt bien Potter. Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez bien les implications que cela va avoir sur votre vie.

-Vous voulez dire le fait que je vais devoir passer ma vie à vos côtés pour être votre banque de sang ou alors vous regarder devenir fou au risque de me prendre un coup de canine involontaire dans la carotide et de me vider de mon sang sur le sol ?

Severus roula des yeux vers le ciel. Quel art de dramatiser la situation. Mais c'était à peu près ça…

-J'aimerai vous dire que je suis une Source et que je le vis bien mais pour le moment, franchement, je suis un peu perdu. Ca a l'air quand même…définitif.

-Ça l'est. Mais d'après ce qu'a eu l'air de dire Guiliane, nous pourrons espacer les dons dans quelques temps. Attendons de voir comment cela évolue, voir combien de temps je peux tenir sans me nourrir.

En disant cela, Severus se sentit cruellement en position de dépendance dans cette relation. Potter n'avait pas autant besoin de lui. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas ce qui poussait le jeune homme à vouloir s'engager dans ce genre de relation. Ils n'entretenaient aucun sentiments affectifs l'un envers l'autre, loin de là, et Potter ne lui devait rien. C'est Severus lui-même qui l'avait entrainé dans cette situation.

-Potter, pourquoi acceptez-vous de faire cela pour moi ?

Son ton était monotone et si Harry ne lui avait pas fait face à ce moment, il aurait pu croire que la réponse ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Mais les airs de gêne et de curiosité mélangés qui traversèrent le visage du maitre des potions lui firent comprendre qu'il se posait sérieusement la question.

-Je vous l'ai dis, moi aussi j'ai besoin de vous. Certes, visiblement moins souvent mais tout de même, on est quand même dans la même galère. Et puis, professeur. Harry hésita quelques secondes. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Plusieurs fois. Je peux au moins essayer de vous donner du sang quotidiennement pour sauver la vôtre une fois.

Severus continua de regarder le plus jeune sans rien dire. Harry détourna les yeux, perturbé par l'air de nouveau impassible de son professeur. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait de ses paroles.

-Euh… donc, reprit Harry d'un air gêné, il faut que vous vous nourrissiez tout les jours. On fait comment ? Je viens vous voir dans votre bureau ?

Severus regarda fixement le jeune homme devant lui. Il avait l'air sérieux dans ses propos et visiblement prêt à l'aider.

De toute façon, il pouvait bien s'asseoir sur ses résolutions de ne pas impliquer sa Source, il avait eu la preuve que ce n'était pas un franc succès. Et il devait bien admettre qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à se retrouver une fois de plus sous l'emprise de la soif qui l'avait tenue ces derniers jours. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire actuellement était de gérer au mieux leur futur arrangement pour que leur relation Vampire-Source se passe au mieux pour le jeune Gryffondor.

-Oui, dans mon bureau, 21h, après le repas. Veillez à bien manger. Mon stock de potion de régénération sanguine n'est pas infini.

-Très bien, approuva Harry en étouffant un bâillement.

Le rendez-vous était pris, pensa le Gryffondor, il ne pouvait plus vraiment faire marche arrière. Il avait finalement réussi à faire admettre à son professeur qu'il avait besoin de son aide.

-Retournez dans votre dortoir Potter. Je vais vous écrire un mot si jamais vous en avez besoin, le couvre feu est largement dépassé.

-Vous… Vous n'avez plus besoin de boire ce soir ?

Severus ricana intérieurement. Potter avait l'air de prendre son rôle vraiment à cœur.

-Non, ça ira pour ce soir, vous avez fait plus que votre part. Merci.

Severus guida son élève vers le tableau de sa réserve avant de le faire avancer dans son bureau. En voyant le désordre qui y régnait, Severus se rappela encore une fois l'état de folie dans lequel il se trouvait un peu plus tôt. Il ne pouvait que remercier Potter pour l'en avoir sorti. Il se demanda alors pourquoi le jeune homme se trouvait justement là à ce moment. Guiliane et Ulver avait récupéré son corps épuisé mais ils ne seraient jamais allés chercher Potter. Ils ne connaissaient pas le fonctionnement du château.

-Potter, vous êtes venu de vous-même ici ?

Harry le regarda d'un air interdit avant de répondre par l'affirmative.

-Et vous aviez une raison particulière pour rôder dans les cachots juste avant le couvre feu ?

Harry repensa alors au but premier de sa visite mais cela semblait tellement insignifiant par rapport à ce qu'il venait de se passer en quelques heures qu'il préféra ne pas en parler. Et puis, son professeur lui avait fourni une explication plutôt claire de la raison de son renvoi.

-Non, rien de particulier, monsieur. Répondit-il, sachant pertinemment que son professeur n'était pas assez bête pour gober ça.

Severus voyait bien qu'il mentait mais n'en demanda pas plus. Il ne pouvait que s'estimer heureux qu'il ait été là.

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et regarda son élève s'éloigner dans les couloirs humides et froids des cachots.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Harry rentra sans encombres dans la tour des Gryffondor pour y retrouver ses deux amis, plus qu'inquiets, toujours dans la salle commune.

A son entrée, ils se levèrent d'un même bond pour se jeter sur lui.

-Harry ! Que s'est-il passé ? Tu es parti depuis plusieurs heures ! Le questionna Hermione.

-On s'est fait un sang d'encre, vieux, on a cru que la chauve souris des cachots t'avait séquestré et tué pour avoir osé perturber sa soirée. Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de déranger la bête.

Harry rigola doucement, mais la vision du vampire assoiffé de sang refit surface dans sa mémoire. La bête. C'était à peu près ça.

-Tout va bien Ron, comme tu peux le voir, je suis toujours entier. En fait, je n'ai pas pu le voir, mentit Harry, il n'était pas dans son bureau. Probablement en train de torturer d'innocents élèves croisés dans les couloirs. Du coup, je suis allé me promener un peu, histoire de me calmer.

Vu l'air approbateur d'Hermione, elle semblait trouver cette décision sage cette sage décision.

-Je me suis posé quelques minutes et j'ai finis par m'endormir. Désolé de vous avoir laissé vous inquiéter.

-Pas de soucis, le principal c'est que tu ailles bien. Bon, toi tu as peut être déjà fait un petit somme mais pas nous. Je vous dis donc bonne nuit les garçons.

Hermione leur adressa un petit signe de la main avant de monter les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles.

Harry et Ron firent de même. Le brun avait à peine posé la tête sur son oreiller qu'il sombra dans le sommeil.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Le lendemain matin, Harry fit son possible pour occulter les événements de la veille. Pendant le petit-déjeuner, il garda la tête baissée sur son bol pour ne pas croiser par inadvertance le regard de son professeur de potion – c'était en train de devenir une habitude pour lui ces derniers temps - et sortit de la Grande Salle dès que possible pour se rendre en cours. Ron grogna qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pressé de se rendre en histoire de la magie avant de finir rapidement son verre de jus de citrouille et de le suivre malgré tout, accompagné d'Hermione.

Comme d'ordinaire, le cours d'histoire de la magie fut d'un ennui mortel et Harry finit par se perdre dans ses pensées, ne pouvant même pas discuter avec Ron qui venait de sombrer dans le sommeil pour finir sa nuit trop courte.

Les premières choses qui traversèrent son esprit furent bien sûr ce qu'il avait essayé le plus de repousser, les événements de la veille et ce qu'il en résultait.

Ce soir, il allait devoir se rendre dans le bureau de Snape pour lui donner son sang. Mais dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ?! Hier soir, tout semblait plus évident mais maintenant qu'il y repensait calmement, Harry commençait vraiment à paniquer. Il avait conclut un sacré arrangement. Ce ne serait pas très contraignant pendant l'année scolaire mais que se passerait-il une fois sa septième année terminée ? Devrait-il aussi retrouver Snape tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

Une bouffée de panique le submergea mais Harry se força à respirer calmement, essayant de reprendre le contrôle. Chaque chose en son temps, pensa-t-il. Pour le moment, il n'en était qu'au début de son année, il avait encore le temps de voir venir. Il irait voir Snape tous les soirs à 21h, lui donnerait son sang et retournerait dans sa tour. Il allait bien voir comment cela évoluerait. Avec un peu de chance, Snape finirait par s'emballer et par le tuer par exsanguination et tous ses problèmes seraient résolus d'un coup.

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains d'un geste lasse, priant, pour une fois, que la journée de cours ne se termine jamais.

Mais n'est pas maître du temps qui veut et Harry se retrouva inévitablement assis à la table des Gryffondor, son dîner toujours intact dans son assiette. Il avait l'estomac noué et se trouvait bien incapable d'ingérer le moindre aliment malgré les recommandations de son professeur. Professeur qui se trouvait justement à l'autre bout de la pièce mais qu'il n'osait toujours pas regarder. Il aurait bien le temps de lui faire face tout à l'heure. En attendant, il devait trouver une excuse pour s'absenter après le repas sans que ses amis ne se posent de question. Ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire connaissant la curiosité d'Hermione.

Mais pour une fois, la chance lui sourit quand la jeune femme annonça à la fin du dîner qu'elle devait se rendre à la bibliothèque pour des recherches complémentaires pour il ne savait quel devoir qu'il n'avait très certainement pas commencé lui-même.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'a caler Ron devant un échiquier avec une pauvre victime et il pourrait s'absenter sans que personne n'y fasse attention. Pour ce soir, il avait de la chance mais comment ferait-il pour tout le reste de l'année ? Peut être était-il temps qu'il parle avec ses amis de sa situation. Mais il n'était pas le seul concerné dans cette histoire, il allait d'abord devoir demander l'accord de son professeur pour révéler l'existence des vampires.

Savoir qu'il avait la voie libre ne l'aida néanmoins pas à faire diminuer l'anxiété qui ne faisait qu'augmenter à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Plus que 20 minutes et il allait devoir faire face au vampire pour que celui-ci lui plante ses crocs dans le cou.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Ron, absorbé par sa partie et se décida à sortir de la salle commune. Mieux valait ne pas être en retard.

Pourtant, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'emprunter le plus long chemin qu'il connaisse pour se rendre aux cachots.

Quand la lourde porte en bois du bureau du maître des potions se dressa devant lui, il prit une longue inspiration avant de frapper doucement. Peut être que si le vampire ne l'entendait pas, il pourrait prendre cette excuse pour retourner dans sa tour et se blottir sous les couvertures de son lit. Malheureusement, la poignée en fer s'abaissa, révélant son sombre professeur.

Portant un pantalon et une chemise noire, celui-ci s'effaça sans un mot et libéra l'entrée pour qu'Harry puisse pénétrer dans son bureau. Il pensait que son chemin allait s'arrêter à cette pièce mais son professeur continua vers la porte de sa réserve et le conduisit dans ses appartements.

La vision de la pièce ne put que lui rappeler les événements de la veille. Il retrouva alors un peu de courage et s'accrocha à la résolution qu'il avait prit de nourrir son professeur tout les soirs. Il avait besoin de lui et malgré qu'il s'agisse de la terreur des cachots, le professeur qu'il détestait le plus, il pouvait au moins lui accorder cela.

-Vous êtes venu. Dit simplement le professeur de potions, comme s'il avait douté qu'Harry tienne effectivement sa part du marché.

-Comme convenu, lui répondit Harry qui ne s'attarda pas sur le fait que son professeur ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Mais malgré les explications de sa Source, Severus n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il veuille effectivement l'aider avec tout le passé qu'ils partageaient. Peut être que le gamin était plus mature qu'il ne le pensait et comprenait vraiment les enjeux de leur situation. Il fut coupé de ses réflexions par Harry qui se dandinait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

-J'ai pu venir ce soir, mais ça ne sera peut être pas aussi facile tous les soirs. Vous comprenez, mes amis vont se poser des questions. Peut être serait-il temps que je leur parle de…

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux Potter. Le coupa Severus. Pas pour le moment. Ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air fermé qu'adopta le plus jeune. Je vais essayer de trouver une solution de mon côté pour expliquer vos absences.

Harry effaça sa mine renfrognée, comprenant les envies de son professeur de garder sa nature cachée. Ce n'était pas le Gryffondor qui avait le plus à perdre dans cette histoire.

Tout d'un coup, Snape afficha un air gêné, autant que puisse l'être son impassible professeur, et évita son regard.

-Potter…Hum… Je vous propose de commencer. Ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps et vous pourrez rapidement retourner dans votre tour avant le couvre feu.

Voir son professeur hésiter le rendit un peu moins terrifiant pour Harry, plus humain. Il semblait soucieux de ne pas le forcer tout en cachant difficilement son envie pressante de boire le sang de sa Source.

Harry acquiesça et se rapprocha du vampire. Celui-ci finit de réduire l'espace entre leur deux corps en agrippant doucement les épaules du jeune homme. Harry prit l'initiative de défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise après avoir dénoué sa cravate. Il devrait peut être penser à porter un vêtement rendant son cou plus facile d'accès la prochaine fois mais la chemise était idéale pour cacher les marques qui ne manqueraient pas de rester sur sa peau après leur séance.

Harry savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de la morsure. Si le vampire ne l'avait pas vidé de son sang hier soir alors qu'il était plus qu'assoiffé, ça n'allait pas être ce soir qu'il allait le faire.

Severus regarda une dernière fois sa Source, hésitant, avant de plonger son visage dans son cou. Il ne se souvenait pas de la nuit de la veille et quand ses lèvres touchèrent la peau tendre, il eut l'impression de ne pas avoir pu goûter cet arome depuis des années. Il sentit son excitation augmenter en pensant au plaisir qui allait suivre de boire ce sang tant désiré.

Doucement, il passa sa langue sur la zone qu'il prévoyait de mordre, comme pour la préparer à sa venue. Il sentit Potter tressaillir à ce geste. Il s'attendait à le voir se crisper de crainte mais contrairement à ses attentes, il s'agrippa à sa chemise et rapprocha son corps du sien. Le vampire ne résista plus et plongea ses canines dans l'épiderme tendu devant lui. Le flot de sang jaillit instantanément dans sa bouche en une explosion de saveur. Jamais il ne pourrait se passer de ce sang. Doucement, presque tendrement, il continua à aspirer le liquide carmin qui n'avait de cesse de s'échapper de la carotide sous ses lèvres. Il sentit sa Source vaciller contre lui, s'agrippant plus fort à sa chemise. Severus posa alors une main contre son dos et le guida délicatement vers le canapé de la pièce, veillant à ne pas laisser sa bouche s'écarter de la source de son plaisir. Il se laissa tomber sur les coussins, entraînant le jeune homme avec lui qui l'enjamba et s'installa sur ses genoux. De faibles gémissements de plaisir commencèrent à s'échapper des lèvres du Gryffondor à mesure que Severus puisait ce liquide si vital. Il semblait apprécier le moment tout autant que lui.

Harry prit vaguement conscience qu'il se retrouvait assis sur son professeur, son corps collé contre le sien alors que de petits gémissements lui échappaient. Sans qu'il ne contrôle rien, il commença à se mouvoir contre ce corps chaud sous lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une vague de plaisir prit naissance dans son bas ventre plutôt que dans son cou qu'il prit pleinement conscience de la situation. Il écarquilla les yeux d'un coup et s'écarta vivement de son professeur, priant pour que celui-ci n'ait pas remarqué l'érection naissante qui se pressait contre lui.

Mortifié, il s'arracha à l'étreinte du vampire, forçant les canines à se retirer de son cou. Un cri de douleur lui échappa sous la violence du retrait alors que Severus referma la bouche d'un coup sec, une grimace de douleur gravée sur le visage. Il regarda interdit le jeune homme tomber sur le sol et se relever maladroitement, un masque de douleur et de panique recouvrant ses traits.

Harry ne savait quoi dire pour expliquer son geste. Interrompre un vampire en train de se nourrir n'avait visiblement rien d'agréable mais ce n'était pas le problème principal qui le préoccupait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les réactions de son corps. Certes, la morsure était plus qu'agréable mais jamais auparavant il n'avait eu ce genre de réaction dans cette zone précise de son corps pendant qu'il se faisait mordre. Il essaya de bafouiller une pitoyable excuse devant l'air interrogateur et fermé de son professeur.

-Je… Euh, je pense que c'est assez… pour ce soir. Ça… Ça commençait à devenir douloureux.

Severus savait pertinemment que c'était faux. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il avait été plus à l'écoute des réactions de sa Source et il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait ressenti que du plaisir. C'est ce que son attitude et ses gémissements lui avaient communiqué en tout cas. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer le comportement de Potter. Sa surprise et sa confusion étaient telles qu'il en oublia la douleur de l'arrêt brutal de la morsure. Le gamin évitait son regard et commença à s'éloigner vers le tableau de sortie, les mains croisées devant lui. Severus repensa alors aux mouvements plus qu'agréables du corps contre le sien et aux gémissements. Peut être était-il gêné de s'être laissé aller de la sorte. Malgré leur relation vampirique, Severus connaissait pertinemment les sentiments de Potter à son égard et se tortiller contre son professeur honni ne devait pas faire parti de ses priorités. D'autant plus si ce professeur était un homme, supposa-t-il.

Severus se contentait seulement de profiter de la félicité que lui procurait la morsure sans trop réfléchir mais il ne savait pas ce que pensait le jeune homme de tout ça. Il pouvait comprendre ses réticences à accepter un plaisir proféré par un homme qu'il haïssait. Si c'était là le cœur du problème et la cause de ce rejet, Potter devait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte. Se faire mordre procurait visiblement du plaisir à la Source et à son vampire, il ne pouvait pas se battre contre ça.

Mais avant que le vampire n'ait pu expliquer cela au jeune homme, celui-ci bafouilla un vague au revoir et s'échappa de la pièce, le regard rivé sur le sol.

Severus se laissa retomber sur le canapé dans un profond soupir. Ils avaient encore du travail à faire pour que leur collaboration fonctionne.

_A suivre_


End file.
